Ecos de otra vida secuela Asesino a sueldo
by desam13noaynessie
Summary: La familia Cullen al fin se ha unido, pero los Ecos de tu anterior vida, siempre vuelven para atormentarte y recordarte quien eres. Bella sufrira su amor y su hijo Anthony los cambios que han llegado.Registrada en Safe creative
1. Fuego, aire y lagrimas

**Hola chicas:**

**Bueno, quería agradecer a cada persona que se pasó por Asesino a sueldo. Aquí os traigo la secuela y espero aclararos un poco con lo que pasó. Nos vemos pronto. **

**Actualizaré cada MARTES por la noche. Un besazo a todas y dejen sus RR en el botoncito verde jejejjej…. **

* * *

**Capitulo uno. Fuego, Aire y Lágrimas. **

Blanco. Todo aquello que me rodeaba era la espesa blancura de la soledad. Sentía aire en mis pulmones sin que yo le diera paso a ello. Cada aspiración que se producía en el vacío, era fuego quemando mi interior. El reloj seguía marcando los segundos delante de mis ojos. Mi cuerpo entumecido ya no me respondía. El tic tac se oía forzado. Una y otra vez.

Gritar. A veces intentaba gritar a la nada, pero mi voz se apagaba en un suspiro. Pesadillas me invadían en vez de recuerdos. Un niño corría delante de mis ojos y no podía alcanzarlo. Siempre se detenía cerca de mi cuerpo, estiraba su manita para después desaparecer en el aire. Sus ojos verdes me observaban día y noche. En la noche nada cambiaba. Tan solo la oscuridad del vacío me rodeaba.

La locura empezaba a llamarme. Pasos arrastrados se escuchaban detrás de las paredes de la espesa burbuja. Cada vez que se detenían, sentía como si mi piel quemara. El aire que no podía sentir en mi cuerpo, tan solo se concentraba en la palma de mi mano. Intentaba agarrarlo con fuerza pero mis dedos no se movían.

Aquello, provocó que quisiera llorar una y otra vez. Estaba solo allí dentro y eso lo sabía. Entonces… ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de ser observado y tocado en la oscuridad que me cernía? Susurros llegaban a mi cabeza. Voces que tal vez en mi vida había escuchado. Cuando los oía, era como despertar en una mañana de primavera y escuchar el piar de los pájaros en la ventana. Te asomas y no ves nada.

El reloj había dado vueltas y vueltas a sus manecillas. Era como si el tiempo pasase sin pasar nada y todo a la vez. Dibujaba figuras en el aire con mis manos. Aquello me hacía sentir un poco más vivo. Cuando conseguía mover mis manos, tan solo escuchaba eco. El eco de las palabras me invadía. Siempre en la misma posición. Cuando conseguía llevar mi mano al pecho, parecía que aquella secuencia de ecos se hacía más fuerte. Eran los ecos de otra vida atormentándome, castigándome.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí la claridad. La intensidad de aquella claridad, no era como la luz de la mañana. Si no como cuando encienden una luz muy potente en la oscuridad. El reloj que había delante de mis ojos, se hizo imposible de alcanzar. Sus manecillas se habían detenido. El tic tac ya no invadía la sala blanca. Observé detenidamente su esfera he intenté levantarme de la posición que había adoptado el día que mi vida se había agotado.

Un hormigueo subió por mis piernas en cuanto intenté estirarlas. Aquel gesto, dolió en mi espalda. El dolor me invadió por completo y sentí mi cuerpo temblar. Las convulsiones cada vez se hacían más fuertes en mi cuerpo y mi vista tan solo estaba clavada en aquel reloj sin vida. Estiré mi mano de nuevo y sentí aquel aire helado tocarla y presionarla. Si ese era mi castigo, si mi infierno personal era estar en la nada escuchando el paso del tiempo perdido ¿por que se había detenido?

El frío me invadió el cuerpo. Intenté gritar con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se convulsionaba dejándome sin control. Mi cabeza se agitaba de un lado a otro.

No, esa palabra me la repetía una y otra vez a mi mismo. Este no podía ser el fin de la nada. La nada no puede tener fin. Miré mi pecho desnudo y volví a ver la sangre correr por el. Dos agujeros que sangraban mientras lágrimas descendían por mis mejillas. Toqué la sangre, estaba helada. El agujero de mi pecho, rozaba mi corazón. Suspiré agradeciendo que lo tuviera en la otra parte. El segundo agujero, estaba en mi estomago. La sangre mojó mis pantalones blancos. Si las dos balas me habían alcanzado en el pecho ¿por qué estaba el suelo lleno de sangre a mis espaldas? Entonces lo entendí. La bala perdida que rozó a Esme, está había rebotado y entrado en mi espalda. Ese era el dolor que sentía.

El reloj empezó a funcionar de nuevo, pero esta vez las agujas giraban sin parar. Cada vez más y más deprisa. El tic tac se había convertido en un zumbido, dejando mis oídos sordos. Mi voz se volvió a ahogar cuando descubrí que la sangre había desaparecido. Todo estaba limpio de nuevo y mi cuerpo no tenía ni agujeros ni sangre. Llevé mis manos a mis oídos conforme el zumbido se hacía más y más fuerte. En ese instante, explotó.

Sentí mi cuerpo flotar en la nada. La pared blanca de la burbuja, se volvió de colores. Los rostros de quienes amaba aparecieron en las paredes mientras ascendía hacía alguna parte. El eco de sus risas me invadía de nuevo. Ellos: mi familia. Jamás los volvería a ver ni a tocar. Nunca los sentiría a mi lado otra vez.

El tic tac, tan solo hacía tic en el momento en que salí de aquellos colores. Otra vez estaba en una burbuja, pero esta vez era muy diferente. Era más extensa. En ella, podía observar unos ojos chocolate observándome. Era ella. Eran los ojos de mi Bella. Giré mi rostro al comprobar que mi cuerpo seguía sin responderme. Reconocí cada par de ojos que me observaban en la claridad de aquella sala.

Mi familia me observaba desde todos los ángulos. Mi pequeño hijo, andaba con pasos torpes hacía mi posición. Anthony estaba llorando. Sus pequeños brazos se estiraban y sus manitas tocaban mi rostro sin poder alzar mi mano para acariciarlo. Volví a sentir el frío en la palma de esta. El fuego quemar mi garganta, cuando el aire que no pedía entraba en mis pulmones. Mi hijo, se dio la vuelta apagando la sonrisa de sus labios y desapareció por una puerta negra que se formó de la nada.

No podía permitir aquello. Anthony no podía dejarme allí. La desesperación empezó a invadirme. El tacto del aire caliente entre mis dedos cada vez se hacía más y más intenso. Una canción empezó a sonar en mi cabeza. Esa letra la conocía. Esa era nuestra canción.

Quiero hacerte un regalo Algo dulce Algo raro... No un regalo común De los que perdiste o nunca abriste Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste... De los que abres y lloras Que estas feliz y no finges Y en este día de septiembre Te dedicaré Mi regalo más grande.

La melodía me llenaba. Sentí mi corazón latir fuertemente en mi pecho.

Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti Porque tu amor para mi es importante Y no me importa lo que diga la gente Porque Aun con celos se que me protegías y se Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia Para que Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta

Volver. Eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Intentar llegar a esa puerta tan lejana ahora para mis pies. La desesperación empezó a apoderarse de mi. Mi cuerpo no me respondía. Mis piernas estaban cansadas y adormecidas.

Mi regalo más grande Mi regalo más grande... Quisiera me regalaras Un sueño escondido O nunca entregado... De esos que no se abrir Delante de mucha gente Porque es el regalo más grande, es Sólo nuestro para siempre Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti Porque tu amor para mi es importante Y no me importa lo que diga la gente Porque Aun con celos se que me protegías y se Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia Para que Sea nunca ida y siempre...

Isabella. Ella me estaba esperando en alguna parte. La música que sonaba en mi cabeza me lo estaba recordando. Esa era nuestra canción. Nuestra promesa de estar siempre juntos. Le había fallado. Las lágrimas, empezaron a apoderarse de mis tristes ojos y a caer con rapidez por mis mejillas.

y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y.. y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba no quiero lastimarme mas amor, amor, amor... Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti Porque tu amor para mi es importante Y no me importa lo que diga la gente Y tu... amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente y eres tú Eres tú Eres tú… El regalo más grande

No. No podía estar en mi propio abismo. Tenía que recordar el camino de vuelta y ofrecerle mi regalo más grande. Tenía que volver. Aquello no podía ser mi castigo para toda la eternidad. Algo me impulsaba a respirar de nuevo. A vivir. A sentir. A estar junto a ella. Junto a mi hijo. Él me había llamado. Me había buscado y me había abierto la puerta hacía mi nueva vida. Una vida junto a ellos. Junto a mi familia.

Sentí ese aire ardiente en mis mejillas. Las lágrimas se secaban a mitad camino como si unos dedos finos las absorbieran. La voz de Isabella entró en mi mente como una ráfaga. Ella estaba cerca, podía olerla. Podía sentirla. Arrastre mi cuerpo hasta la puerta. Debía abrirla. El camino se me hizo eterno. Descansé unas cuantas veces, pero aún así me sentía cada vez más y más cansado.

Llegué a mi destino. Me apoyé en la puerta. Aún así no podía alzar mi cuerpo. Seguía completamente dormido. Grité de la desesperación. Esta vez me sorprendí y me asusté a mi mismo. La voz salió desgarrada. Llena de dolor desde mi interior. Agité mi cuerpo esperando la liberación. Escuché mi nombre. Me estaba llamando. Ella estaba detrás de la puerta llamándome. Necesitaba verla. Necesitaba ver su sonrisa una vez más antes de que todo explotara a mí alrededor como había explotado el reloj.

Podía observar las llamas consumir la blanca espesura. Cada vez estaban mas cerca de mi. Empezaron a lamer mis pies sin piedad. Me estaba quemando. Mi cuerpo sudaba. Mis manos se apretaron. Esta vez sentí algo fuerte coger mis dedos. Me aferré a ello.

Agité mi brazo al sentir algo en mi mano sin llegar a verlo. Otra lágrima descendió por mi mejilla cuando observé el fuego quemar mis piernas. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y golpeé la puerta contra mi espalda una y otra vez. Su voz me llamaba. Ella estaba ahí. El fuego besó mi pecho. Ya me había quemado completamente. Tan solo faltaba mi rostro. Ya no tenía escapatoria. Me estaba quemando en el mismo infierno.

En ese instante, cuando mis ojos ya no luchaban por ocultar el horror que me consumía, sentí la luz del sol. Una luz caliente bañar mi piel. Mis parpados me pesaban. Mi boca estaba llena de algo. Algo muy incomodo. Mis pulmones se inflaban de aire caliente que no necesitaba y mi mano estaba cubierta de algo calido.

-¡Edward!- Escuché la voz de Isabella. Un ángel me estaba llamando. No podía ser. Me acababa de quemar en el mismo infierno.- ¡Carlisle!.- Volví a escuchar gritar a Isabella. No entendí por que llamaba a mi padre.- ¡Se mueve, Carlisle!

En es mismo instante, la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas y caí en una espiral frenética, llevándome de nuevo en el aire hacía lo desconocido. Una luz obnubiló mis sentidos. En ese instante, observé como si estuviera tumbado en un claro y miles de estrellas me observaran. Cerré mis ojos de nuevo y los volví a abrir. Intente llevar mi mano a mi garganta. Algo me molestaba, pero me lo impidió ese tacto caliente.

-¡Mírame!

Esa voz, me volvió a hablar a mi de nuevo. Sentí un calido roce en mi frente. Entonces, centré mi mirada y observé esos ojos chocolate que tanto había echado de menos. Estaban hinchados; enrojecidos; húmedos; cansados. Bajé mi mirada y observé una sonrisa triste. Era ella. Era mi ángel, estaba ahí de nuevo, entre mis brazos. Intenté sonreír. Pero ese intento de sonrisa falló. Un dolor se apoderó de mis labios. No entendía que me estaba pasando. Tan solo observé los ojos azules de mi padre. Él estaba al lado de Isabella y los dos me sonreían esperando algo ¿pero el qué?


	2. Despierto

**Capitulo Dos. Despierto. **

Creé aquello que veas y sueña aquello que pienses. 

Mi cabeza parecía que me daba vueltas. Todo aquello que me rodeaba en ese instante, me parecía irreal. Intenté prestar atención a las personas que se movían a mí alrededor, pero solo de mirarlas, la cabeza me dolía más y más. Aún no entendía que había pasado, estaba muerto y de repente me encontraba allí junto a Bella y mi padre. No supe relacionar a mi padre en aquel asunto, hasta donde yo recordaba ellos no querían saber nada de mi, tan solo habían ido a por mi hijo y hacía más de un año que no vivía con mi niño y mi Bella.

Sacudí la cabeza e intenté centrarme de nuevo en lo que me rodeaba. En ese instante, escuché la voz de mi padre como distorsionada. Solo pude sentir su mano tirando de algo que arañó mi garganta provocándome que tosiera desesperadamente cuando salió de mi boca. Alcé mi mano y traté de tocar mi garganta, pero un tacto cálido me lo impidió. Intenté respirar profundamente de nuevo y sentí que todo mi interior ardía.

Enfoqué mi vista de nuevo hacía el lateral de la cama y allí, pude divisar la mirada de Bella clavada en mi. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y traté de contestarle, pero me dolió. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta y me tensé. Ella, acercó algo a mi boca y sentí alivio en ese instante. Respiré tranquilamente y traté de preguntarle que había sucedido.

-Shh.- Fue lo único que salió de mis labios.

No entendí por que no podía articular palabra alguna. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y me removí inquieto allá donde estuviera. Por mi mente pasaron algunos recuerdos de mis últimos días atrapado en aquella espesura blanca y sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mi mejilla de nuevo. Entonces, el susurro de su voz llegó a mis oídos tranquilizándome.

-No llores, Edward. Todo saldrá bien. Ahora te llevarán a hacerte unas pruebas. Ya estas aquí con nosotros.

¿Unas pruebas? Todo saldrá bien ¿allí con ellos? No entendí aquella afirmación. Apreté mis dedos contra su mano y asentí levemente con mi cabeza. Aquel gesto me dolió, no entendí porque. Traté de mover de nuevo mi cabeza y sentí como si me la estuvieran golpeando. Miré de nuevo al techo y en ese instante entendí todo. Me encontraba en una habitación de hospital.

Me dolía un montón la garganta, me imaginé que era porque había llevado respiración asistida. Había visto muchos pacientes en el hospital donde trabajaba que lo habían llevado. Siempre se quejaban del dolor después y además tardaban unos días en hablar correctamente de nuevo. Los primeros dos días, solo balbuceaban, así que no intentaría hablar de momento.

Mi cuerpo no se movía correctamente a mis peticiones porque durante algún tiempo había estado inmovilizado ¿Cuánto? Esa era la pregunta. Intenté mover mis piernas y estás solo lo hicieron levemente. Con mis brazos pasaba lo mismo.

Volví a mirar a Bella y me fijé en su rostro ojeroso y demacrado ¿Qué le había pasado para estar así? Su pelo era más largo, mucho más largo. La última vez que recordé haberla visto en el centro comercial, ella lo llevaba por los hombros, ahora casi le llegaba por la cintura. En ese instante, me acordé de Jessica y mi hijo. Aun que me había dicho a mi mismo que no hablaría traté de hablar de nuevo, necesitaba saber que había pasado. Pero cuando vio que movía mis heridos labios, ella me silenció con un beso en la frente.

-Las preguntas las harás cuando tu garganta se acostumbre a estar sin ese tubo y recuperes la voz. Ahora descansa mientras vienen a por ti. Luego, cuando duermas un poco ya hablarás.

Intenté sonreírle, pero mis labios al tensarse me dolieron de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que pasara algo. Mientras sentía su cálida mano contra la mía, demostrándome que ella seguía allí a mi lado. Su olor penetró en mi cuerpo quitándome ese asqueroso olor a goma y alcohol. Deseé por una parte que no se fuera de mi lado. Pero mi otra parte menos egoísta, odió que ella estuviera allí en vez de con nuestro hijo.

Un vaivén me despertó y abrí mis ojos para saber que pasaba. En ese momento, pude ver la mirada azul de mi padre mirarme con un deje de tristeza mezclado con algo que no llegué a entender. Las luces del techo pasaban muy deprisa, por lo tanto, supe que nos estábamos moviendo hacía alguna otra sala. Tenía frío. Podía sentir como calaba en mis huesos provocando un temblor en mi cuerpo. Observé como mi padre me tapaba hasta el cuello y me sonreía.

¿A que venía tanta amabilidad ahora? Hacía unos días no podíamos ni vernos y ahora no se despegaba de mi cama. Sus cálidos dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y cerré mis ojos ante aquel contacto. Deseaba que estuviera allí, ya que lo había echado mucho de menos…pero… no quería que me tocara. Las cosas no habían cambiado en absoluto para mí, el que ahora estuviera en esa cama.

Removí mis piernas en señal de desacuerdo ante su contacto, para que dejara de tocarme. Mi padre lo hizo de inmediato y yo abrí mis ojos. La cama dejó de moverse y sentí como me destapaban. Tenía ganas de gritar que tenía frío, pero una vez más mi garganta me dejó con un siseo en los labios. Unos brazos me alzaron y pude sentir el olor de mi padre cerca. Necesitaba que se fuera, que me dejara solo de una puta y mísera vez.

Si ahora estaba a mi lado por compasión de algún tipo, no la quería. Anthony era demasiado fuerte para que nadie se compareciera de él. En cierto modo, había vuelto a encerrarme en mi mismo cuando dejé a Bella con mi familia. El único cambio que se produjo en mí, fue que acabé mi carrera de médico y me puse a trabajar en el hospital. Por lo demás, Anthony era mi destino.

Las miradas que echaba a la gente cuando intentaban entablar una amistad no eran de Edward, si no del Anthony que aún habitaba en mí. Si Bella no estaba en mi vida, no necesitaba ser Edward. Por lo tanto, ahora tampoco lo sería. Bien cierto era que, cuando tenía a mi hijo conmigo, todo yo era Edward. Él sacaba esa parte de mí como un día lo hizo su madre.

Sentí un calor en mi cuerpo que me sacó de los hilos de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la puta realidad. Contraste. Eso era lo que provocaba que mi piel ardiera. Me iban a meter en el escáner y necesitaban ponerme un contraste. Si hubiese podido hablar, les hubiese dicho que me encontraba perfectamente excepto porque mi garganta ardía y mi corazón seguía roto.

Cerré mis ojos y dejé de respirar cuando la voz de mi padre me lo ordenó por el micro. Eran tonterías lo que estaban haciendo, ya que mi cabeza no había sufrido ningún golpe que yo recordara. En ese instante, recordé que mi madre también se encontraba en aquella nave. Sentí como me sacaban de la maquina y me volvían a coger en brazos.

El trayecto a la habitación fue en silencio. Mis ojos estaban cerrados y no quería pensar en nada más de lo que no pudiera entender todavía. Me sentía aún helado, así que agarré las mantas de la cama y tiré de ellas. Cuando entré en la habitación, pude observar como mi padre habría el armario y sacaba otra manta para ponerla sobre la cama y que así dejara de temblar. Volví a cerrar los ojos y me dormí. Realmente me sentía cansado, así que aproveché el silencio para volver a mi propio mundo.

Cuando mis ojos se volvieron a abrir, la tarde ya había hecho acto de presencia tras la ventana y mi cuerpo había dejado de temblar. En ese instante sentí unas ganas de levantarme horribles. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera entumecido. Cerré mis dedos en el interior de las mantas y los volví a abrir para comprobar que era real todo aquello que me estaba pasando. Giré mi cabeza en busca de algo o alguien, pero me encontraba absolutamente solo en aquella fría y blanca habitación.

Destapé mi cuerpo y me alcé con los brazos. Pude sentir como estos casi no me respondían y temblaban ante mi peso. Al quedar sentado en la cama, moví ligeramente mis piernas dejándolas fuera de ella. Observé mis pies descalzos completamente y la altura de la cama. Deslicé mi culo por esta hasta estar en el borde. Cuando llegué di un pequeño salto que me permitió salir de la cama.

Lo que no me esperaba de todo aquello, era que mi cuerpo cediese ante mi peso y me fuera contra el suelo. Mis manos tampoco me respondieron y di de bruces contra este. Un fuerte golpe en mi cabeza me dejó claro que había llegado de pleno. Intenté levantar mi cuerpo, pero algo me lo impedía, era como si mis piernas no quisieran sostenerme. Quedé tendido en el suelo pensando en como podría llegar a levantarme.

No sé cuanto tiempo estuve tirado allí. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos cuando escuché gritar algo que no entendí. Mi padre entró corriendo en la habitación y me alzó entre sus brazos. Había visto a gente despertar después de algún accidente durante todo un año de mi vida como médico. No era normal que el cuerpo no respondiera por estar unos días inconsciente. Miré a mi padre confundido y observé el espejo que había en la otra puerta del armario.

En ese momento me di cuenta de mi reflejo. Todo aquello que mis ojos podían ver de mi, era que estaba consumido. En mi rostro, había una pequeña barba de no más de tres semanas. Mis ojos estaban hinchados y unas negras ojeras hacían acto de presencia dándome un aire extraño. Levanté mi mano y la observé. Mis huesos estaban marcados y la palidez de mi piel me decía a gritos que no habían pasado días, ni semanas.

Me quedé mirando a mi padre sentado en la cama y esperé a que me diera una respuesta. Esta nunca llegó. Mi padre se giró y me dejó allí sentado sin darme ningún tipo de explicación. Me sentí frustrado y con ganas de llorar. Necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo llevaba en aquella cama y porque. Las horas empezaron a pasar mientras yo seguía solo en aquella habitación. Mi padre no volvió a entrar por aquella puerta y en ese instante supe que no había estado allí como padre, si no como médico.

La oscuridad se cernió sobre la habitación. Mi reflejo ya no estaba en aquel espejo. El silencio se había sumido en el pasillo y supe que la gente de las visitas se había marchado. Las enfermeras y auxiliares hablaban en voz baja y las ruedas del carro de la cena chirriaban por aquel frío pasillo. Una puerta tras otra ser abierta y una bandeja posada en cada habitación.

Escuché la puerta abrirse y cerré mis ojos vagamente. Mi cuerpo entero tembló y mi corazón se encogió. Estaba completamente solo. La soledad era mi única compañía y la culpa era mía. En ese instante un olor muy conocido me embriagó. Podía sentir una respiración cerca de mi rostro. Sentí como chasqueaba la lengua y cogía mi mano contra la suya y la apretaba contra el pecho. Su tacto me hizo abrir mis ojos despacio para observar quien era.

Me crucé con su mirada y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Cerré la mano que tenía entre las suyas y traté de soltar mi agarré sin ningún tipo de resultado. Giré mi rostro y miré hacía aquella ventana que tan solo transmitía tristeza. En su cristal estaba el reflejo de esa mujer a la cual una cierta parte de mi odiaba por haberme arrebatado lo que un día consideré mi mundo y mi felicidad.

-Edward.- Su voz sonó rota.- Mírame por favor.- Su voz de suplica no me removió nada en mi interior.

Pestañeé un par de veces. Con sus por favor, no conseguiría nada ¿por que debía escucharla cuando ella no me escuchó en su día? Sus dedos se aferraron fuertemente a mi mano y esta dolió. Traté de que no se notara el daño que me había hecho. Lo físico, en este momento ya no me importaba. Me había convencido a mi mismo que si antes no servía en absoluto, ahora mucho menos.

Su mano acarició mi brazo y con ello subió hasta mi mejilla. Aparté mi cara bruscamente y gemí ante aquel contacto.

-Edward.-

Esta vez no pude seguir con mi fachada. Su voz rota me dolió en el alma y una lágrima descendió pro mi mejilla dejando descubierta mi vulnerabilidad. Su dedo acarició esta de nuevo llevándose detrás esa molesta gota que ya había llegado a mis labios y su sabor a sal ya había penetrado. Giré mi cabeza de nuevo hasta ella y la miré para que se explicara.

-¿Me vas a escuchar?- Sus ojos estaban tristes y dolidos.- ¿si?

Asentí un poco con mi cabeza y traté de soltar de nuevo mi mano de su agarre otra vez sin éxito. En ese instante, un dolor se apoderó de mi espalda y gruñí. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sentí de nuevo esa punzada de dolor en mi baja espalda. Moví mi pierna derecha para intentar borrarlo, pero no fue así. Abrí mis ojos de nuevo y la miré intensamente.

Intenté hablar. Necesitaba que ese dolor desapareciera, era insoportable. Paseé mi lengua por mis labios, como si humedeciéndolos pudiera pronunciar tan solo una palabra. Apreté mis dedos contra su palma y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Sentí como me retorcía en la cama del dolor. Mi cabeza se apretó contra la almohada a la vez que forzaba a mi garganta a gritar.

-¡Duele!- Conseguí articular esas palabras, no sin antes sentir como mi garganta se desgarraba provocándome quemazón en ella.

-Voy a avisar a la enfermera, para que te ponga algo en el gotero que te han puesto.

Mi madre salió de aquella habitación y pude escuchar como hablaba con alguien. El pinchazo seguía acompañándome. Escuché como entraba de nuevo en la habitación y vi como la enfermera inyectaba algo en el gotero. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado y acarició mis cabellos ¿no entendía que no quería verla? No es que no quisiera a mi madre, simplemente ya no me afectaba su ausencia. Supuse que era por el mero hecho de que ahora no quería la compasión de nadie. Me interpuse en el trayecto de esa bala por que era mi madre al fin y al cabo. No podía dejar a mi padre sin su mujer, a mis sobrinos sin su abuela y mis hermanos sin su madre. Sin embargo, yo no era tan importante.

La puerta se cerró y sentí como la luz se apagaba poco a poco hasta quedar tan solo un destello tenue en la sala. Ella se recostó en el sillón negro que había cerca y se puso a ver la televisión en voz muy baja. Sentí mis parpados pesar y como poco a poco caía en la inconsciencia del sueño. Odiaba no poder hablar como quería. Que mi cuerpo entero doliera de esa forma y quería saber cuanto había pasado desde aquel maldito día.

Mi garganta ardió y empecé a toser. Cerré mis puños contra las sábanas y sentí de nuevo a mi madre tocar mi frente y acercar algo a mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con su mirada. En ella, se podía reflejar tristeza. Pude atisbar un reflejo del dolor de su alma ¿Por qué me estaba pasando esto? En mi interior no había cavidad para el rencor. Ella deseaba estar allí y yo no podía negarme. Algo en mi interior no me dejaba alejarla. Tal vez la necesitaba, o tal vez nunca dejé de necesitarla.

-Cálmate hijo, ya pasó. Ahora vuélvete a dormir.- Su voz sonaba en un arrullo que me trasportó de nuevo al mundo de los sueños.

Dormí en paz. Mi cuerpo ya no dolía y mi mente estaba despejada. Cuando abrí mis ojos, me encontré a mi madre dormida en el sillón, pero esta vez su cabeza estaba apoyada en la cama y su mano sujetaba la mía. Apreté mis dedos contra su mano y sentí como se removía. Intenté de nuevo articular palabra y esta vez, me asusté hasta yo mismo de escuchar mi ronca voz.

-Esme.- La llamé.- Tengo hambre.- No pude evitarlo.

Mi estomago gruñía. Podía sentir el mal estar que faltaba algo en mi cuerpo. Ella alzó levemente su cabeza y me sonrió con timidez. La miré un par de segundos y después retiré mi mirada a mi pecho. Esperé indeciso. Ella no dijo absolutamente nada, tan solo se levantó y salió de la habitación. Cuando entró, llevaba una bandeja en sus manos y la posó sobre la mesilla auxiliar. Acto seguido se acercó a mí y subió un poco la cama para quedar sentado.

Movió la mesita auxiliar y dejó la bandeja delante de mí. Saqué mis manos de las mantas y traté de coger la cucharilla. En ese instante, me percaté de que aun que pudiera llevarla hasta la bandeja y coger la cuchara, no conseguía coordinarme bien. Sentí como mi ceño se fruncía y un dedo que pasaba por mi frente para estirarlo. Solo deseaba que esto acabara en ese instante. No podía ser verdad todo aquello. Yo no podía ser un completo inútil. Su voz llamó mi atención una vez más.

-Me he de ir a trabajar. Bella vendrá en media hora cuando deje a Anthony en la escuela.- Besó mi frente sin darme opción a apartarme.

Asentí y miré la taza ¿por que nadie me daba respuestas? Sentí rabia de nuevo ¿Cuánto tiempo? Nadie me lo quería decir ¿Cuánto tenía mi hijo? Ella había dicho que iba al colegio. Eso se va desde los tres años. Suspiré. No, mi hijo no podía tener ya tres años. La última vez que lo había visto, era el día de su segundo cumpleaños.

Traté de buscar un calendario en la habitación con la mirada, pero allí no había ninguno. Miré de nuevo la taza y con un poco de paciencia, coloqué la cuchara dentro. Cogí el sobre de azúcar y lo abrí como pude. Mis manos estaban temblorosas y sentí que casi no tenía fuerzas. Removí despacio el café con leche y miré el trozo de tostada que esperaba la mantequilla y la mermelada para ser devorado por mi hambre voraz.

Cogí el pan con mi mano izquierda y lo sostuve. Tuve que hacer demasiada fuerza para mantenerlo recto. Con la mano derecha, cogí el cuchillo y lo adentré en la bandejita de la mantequilla. Cuando me dispuse a restregarlo por el pan, este se volcó y cayó al suelo resbalando por las mantas. Me sentí un completo inútil perdido.

Un gemido salió de mis labios y empujé la mesilla provocando que el café con leche se derramara en parte por la bandeja. Llevé mis manos a mis cabellos y tiré de ellos desesperadamente. En ese momento, recordé mi imagen en el espejo de la tarde anterior. Mi pelo enredado, mis pómulos marcados, las ojeras negras bajo mis ojos, mis labios dañados y mis huesos marcados. Cerré los ojos y sentí como la puerta se abría en ese instante. Al ver a Bella allí, me di cuenta que en media hora, tan solo había puesto azúcar a la taza y cogido el pan para luego caerse al suelo. Me sentí de nuevo un inútil.

Bella, caminó despacio hasta la cama y cogió la tostada del suelo. Sin decir absolutamente nada, salió por la puerta y volvió con un paquete de galletas y una chocolatina. Miré la mesita y comprobé el desastre que había causado. Ella, con una leve sonrisa, tiró de la mesita hasta colocarla de nuevo a mi altura y removió el café con leche. Colocó mantequilla y mermelada en las galletas y me tendió una.

-Toma, ahora es difícil la coordinación, pero tranquilo, con rehabilitación pronto serás el mismo.

No cogí la galleta, tan solo la observé de nuevo ¿Cómo era capaz de estar allí después de abandonarla? Ella se acercó despacio hasta mí y sonrió de nuevo. Esa sonrisa, tampoco llegó a sus ojos. Estaban apagados, sin vida. Ella no era Bella, solo un reflejo de lo que fue. Giré el rostro para que se apartara y ella bufó.

-Vamos, dime algo.- Esperó.- Necesito saber que piensas.

La miré de nuevo y ella aún tenía tendida la galleta cerca de mis labios. Mi estomago gruñó una vez más y ella sonrió otra vez sin vida. Entre abrí mis labios mientras alzaba mi mano hacía la suya. Cogí la galleta entre mis dedos y la mordí. Sentir el sabor en mi boca, provocó una mueca en mis labios. Hacía tiempo que no comía nada, de eso estaba muy seguro.

-Carlisle dice que cuanto antes comas normal, antes podrá empezar con la rehabilitación.

-¿Por qué?- Conseguí articular.

-Bien, veo que ya intentas hablar.- Sonrió un poco más alegre.- ¿por qué… qué?

-Tiempo.- Dije señalando la cama.- ¿Cuánto llevo?

-Ah, eso…

-Así.- Señalé la habitación.

-Es algo complicado ¿recuerdas algo?- Bella, se sentó a los pies de la cama y removió de nuevo la taza alzándola y llevándola a mis labios.- Necesito saber que recuerdas.

-Anthony.- Articulé después de beber un poco. Mi garganta pareció agradecerlo.- Jessica

-Sí ¿Qué más?- Preguntó, mientras observé que sus manos temblaban.

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y las apreté mientras cerré los ojos. Traté de recordar todo lo que pasó ese día. Pude ver como mi familia se iba en el centro comercial y ella se quedaba con mi madre. Como Jessica me llamó diciéndome que tenía a mi hijo de dos años. Como fui a la muerte directa por salvarlo. Mi madre y ella aparecieron detrás de mí. Saqué a mi niño de sus brazos y en ese instante escuché como disparaba y disparé a su cuerpo.

-¿Esta muerta?- Pregunté mirándola.- ¿Y tu hijo?

-Jessica murió de tres balas en la cabeza y una en su pecho. Le diste en el corazón. Tranquilo, ella n volverá jamás.- Miró la taza que aun sujetaba entre sus dedos.

-¿Tu hijo?- Pregunté con más urgencia, con más dureza.

-Anthony está bien. Supiste hacer correctamente tu trabajo. Parecía que se iba enfadando por momentos.

-¿Cuánto?- Pregunté ahora yo enfadado.

-Edward, creo que eso ahora no importa.- En ese instante, con su mirada perdida en algún punto, aferraba sus manos a la taza.

-Sí.- Dije nuevamente cada vez más duro.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- Esta vez me miró a los ojos.- ¿El tiempo que llevas aquí?- Asentí.- Llevas tres años y cuatro meses. Tu hijo, tiene cinco años y cuatro meses.

En ese momento, todo se terminó de derrumbar en mi mundo. Sentí como las lágrimas inundaban mis ojos. Pude ver como Bella extendía su mano y acariciaba mi pelo. Retiré mi cabeza de su alcance y suspiré. Levanté mi cabeza para parar las emociones y acto seguido la volví a mirar.

-¿Qué haces aquí entonces?- No entendía porque había estado tres años viniendo a ver nada.- Ahora más que nunca deberías haber hecho tu vida.

Poco a poco la voz había vuelto. Aun que rasgara mi garganta, tenía que entender el porque ella seguía a mi lado. Durante ese tiempo, yo no le había aportado nada, ni a ella, ni a nuestro hijo, ni a los demás de la familia. Tan solo estar atados a algo que no se movía, que no servía.

-Mi vida eres tú. Junto a nuestro hijo y la familia.- Sus manos temblaban al alzarlas y posarlas sobre mi pecho.

-No me toques.- le pedí en un susurro.- Todo está solucionado entonces.

-¡No! No hasta que tú no salgas de aquí.- Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas arrancándome en cada una de ellas una parte de mi mismo.- Lucharemos juntos para que vuelvas a andar. Para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo.

-¿A andar? Pensé que mi cuerpo solo estaba dormido.- Había estado mucho tiempo allí postrado, solo debía ser eso.- ¡Vete!- No podía permitir que desperdiciara su vida a mi lado.

-No me iré, esta vez no.- Se levantó de la cama y se colocó de pie a mi lado.- Te recuperaras y volverás a casa. Tu hijo te espera. Tu familia te espera. Esme ya lo entendió todo. Ella ha sufrido mucho en estos últimos tres años. Yo…- Su voz se ahogó.

-Bella.- Susurré mirándole a la cara.- Tenéis una vida. No podéis desperdiciarla más a mi lado.

-Digas lo que digas estaré aquí. Te acompañaré a la rehabilitación. Por las mañanas trabajaré en la tienda. Recogeré a Anthony del colegio por la tarde, le daré su merienda y volveré aquí tus dos horas de rehabilitación. Después volveré a casa y los fines de semana no me separaré de ti. ¡No voy a perderte de nuevo!

-Te cansarás.- Solo deseaba que no se atara a mí de nuevo. Que disfrutara de su vida una vez más.- Y te irás.

-No lo haré. Te amo Edward ¿es que no lo entiendes? Sé que cometí un error cuando te fuiste y te dejé marchar. Pero ahora no volverá a pasar lo mismo.- Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas insistentemente.

Sentir su tacto cálido, su olor, toda ella. Todo me hacía olvidar mi vida y soñar de nuevo con otra. Si ella estaba dispuesta a luchar por mí, yo lucharía por ella. Tenía que andar de nuevo. Tenía que ser de nuevo yo. Si era cierto que mi madre estaba allí, si era cierto que mi familia me daba una nueva oportunidad, la aceptaría, pero tan solo lo haría cuando fuera de nuevo persona.

Si mi cuerpo estaba débil y no sujetaba mi peso, si mis brazos casi no me respondían, lucharía por volver a andar y por volver a valerme por mi mismo, pero solo.


	3. compañia forzada

**Capitulo tres. Compañía forzada. **

El olor de Bella había desaparecido de la habitación, hacía más de dos horas que se había marchado. Observaba la televisión sin ningún tipo de interés. Tan solo veía una y otra vez las cosas que me había perdido en tres años. Realmente no había pasado nada en aquella ciudad. Las cosas del mundo, eran aparte. El mando estaba apretado entre mis dedos, de vez en cuando cambiaba el canal.

No me di cuenta que era la hora de comer hasta que una mujer apareció por la puerta con una bandeja y una sonrisa estúpida. Intenté contestarle aquella sonrisa, pero realmente de mis labios no salió nada. Ella me observó mientras acercaba la mesa a la cama. En cuanto posó la bandeja y la abrió, se marchó de la habitación con un simple vuelvo en una hora.

Miré detenidamente lo que contenía aquella gris bandeja. Suspiré y cogí la cuchara. La sopa tenía buena pinta, ahora debía saber si el sabor era también bueno. Mi pulso temblaba cuando llené la cuchara de sopa. Mientras trataba de llevar la cuchara a mi boca, el líquido caliente se derramó en mi pecho. Aquello quemó. Por un impulso de rabia, volqué la bandeja al suelo.

Unos pasos acelerados entraron en la habitación y unos ojos azules, observaron lo que acababa de organizar en el suelo. Su cabeza se alzó hasta mi rostro y lo observé mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una mueca de disconformidad. Salió por la puerta de nuevo y una chica morena y pequeña, entró para recoger aquello. Cuando la chica termino, escuché la voz de mi padre ordenarle que trajera otra bandeja.

Mientras la chica volvía con una nueva, este se sentó a mi lado en una silla y esperó sin decir nada. Mis manos estaban apoyadas en mi regazo y mis dedos se apretaban unos contra otros. Su voz tan solo había llenado la habitación, para dirigirse a la muchacha. Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna cuando posó la bandeja en la mesilla y la acercó de nuevo hasta mi cama.

-Coge la cuchara.- Me ordenó con la voz demasiado fría.

-No puedo.- Le dije sin tan siquiera mirarlo a la cara.- Se me cae.

-Coge la cuchara.- Me volvió a ordenar.

No sé porque, mi mano obedeció ante la dureza de su tono y la cogí entre mis dedos. La acerqué de nuevo al tazón de la sopa y cuando alcé el líquido en ella, esta volvió a temblar y el líquido caliente se volvió a derramar en mi pecho. La solté a un lado y observé sus orbes azules.

-Lo siento.- Susurré hacía mi padre.

-¿El que sientes?- Me preguntó acercándose a la cama.- ¿Qué no puedas comer tu solo? Ese no es motivo para tirar una bandeja repleta de comida al suelo. Tan solo has de avisarme.

Mi padre cogió su cuchara y la llenó de nuevo acercándola a mis labios. Giré mi cara hacía la ventana.

-Tu deber de medico, no es darle de comer a un paciente.- Le dije sabiendo que un médico, no da de comer a sus pacientes. Si no hay un familiar, es la enfermera de piso la que se ocupa.

-No, como médico no es mi deber. Como padre, si lo es.

Giré mi rostro de nuevo a sus orbes azules y vi como tenía una sonrisa en sus labios. La cuchara rozó mis labios y la abrí esperando la comida ansioso, tenía demasiada hambre. Una cuchara fue detrás de otra hasta que se acabó la sopa, acto seguido, mi padre cortó la carne y la llevó a mis labios de nuevo. Al acabar, una manzana adornaba la esquina de la bandeja. La cogió entre sus dedos y la cortó a pedazos bastante pequeños, acto seguido, la dejó en un plato y me miró.

-Coge uno por uno Edward. Vamos, sé que tú puedes hijo.- Me miró con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

Estiré mi brazo y alcé un trozo en la boca hasta llevarlo a mi boca. Uno detrás de otro hasta que el plato quedó vacío.

El problema no es ese.- Dije al terminar la manzana.- El problema es cuando llevo algo en la mano y ese algo debe contener algo.- Lo miré al rostro.

-Ya he visto lo que tenía que ver.- Me contestó con una sonrisa.- Luego te llevarán a mi despacho y hablaremos.

Se levantó de la silla, cogió la bandeja entre sus manos y salió pro la puerta. Volví a observar la tele. Estuve un buen rato viendo Los Simpson. Al ver la tele con detenimiento, me percaté de que había momentos en que me perdía aquello que dijeran. Como si me distrajera de lo que decían sin apartar mi mirada de la pantalla.

Terminaron los dibujos y terminó el telediario. Dos horas habían pasado desde que vi a mi padre salir de la habitación. Sentí un gran peso en mi bajo vientre. Sabía que me estaba orinando. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me destapé el cuerpo y saqué las piernas fuera de la cama. Observé cuan de lejos estaba el armario y tracé una línea invisible hasta el. Estiré mis brazos para llegar al picaporte. Suspiré profundamente y me dejé caer hasta tocar el suelo. Mis brazos se sujetaron en el cristal del armario y mis piernas temblaron.

Sentí como mi peso ganaba y empezaba a flaquear. Miré la puerta del baño, estaba a tan solo tres pasos. Apoyé mi mano en el respaldo de la silla y traté de mover una pierna. El éxito fue nulo. Sentí como mi peso me vencía y mis manos chocaban contra el frío suelo. Mis brazos se doblaron haciéndome chocar la cabeza contra este.

-Wow- Solté sin pensármelo.

-¿Edward?- La voz de mi madre sonó tras la puerta.- ¿estas bien hijo?

Sentí su tacto acariciar mi espalda desnuda. En ese instante, recordé que tan solo llevaba un pantalón azul. Alcé mi vista y la observé. Tendió sus brazos y me cogió por mis axilas tirando hacía arriba. Traté de apoyar el pie en el suelo y cogiéndome a sus hombros me alcé. Mis piernas volvieron a temblar de nuevo. Parecía un niño pequeño cuando aprende a andar. Miré la puerta del baño y mi madre me sonrió. La abrió con un ágil giro de muñeca y tiró de mí con cuidado hasta el baño. Encendió la luz como pudo y me acercó al váter.

Levantó la tapa de este, tiró suavemente de mis pantalones y me empujó hasta que quedé sentado en la taza. Acto seguido, se abrazó a mi cuerpo para sujetarme sentado y esperó. Mis manos estaban aferradas a sus hombros desde que me había levantado del suelo. Sentí como mis manos se aferraban a su camiseta. El olor que desprendía, su calor. Todo aquello lo había echado mucho de menos.

Sentí mis mejillas colorearse cuando terminé de mear. Me sentí un niño pequeño en ese instante. Mi madre, se separó un poco de mi cuerpo y buscó algo en su bolso. Después de unos segundos, sacó unas toallitas húmedas y me tendió una.

-Límpiate con esto, tu piel ahora esta muy sensible y se puede irritar si esta mojada.- No me miró en ningún momento, cosa que agradecí.

Obedecí sus órdenes y cuando acabé, ella tiró de mi y mis pantalones. Acto seguido, salimos del cuarto y me arrastró hasta mi cama. Una vez en el borde, la puerta se abrió y entró una enfermera con una silla de ruedas. Mi madre me sentó en ella y me sonrió. Abrió al puerta del armario y sacó una camiseta azul a juego con el pantalón. La pasó por mi cabeza y después me ayudó a meter mis brazos. Acto seguido, una pequeña manta azul, salió de una bolsa y me la colocó por encima de las piernas. La reconocí enseguida. En el centro, estaba bordado mi nombre completo. Esa manta era de cuando yo era un niño.

-Vamos a hablar con papá. Debes empezar con al recuperación cuanto antes.- Acarició mis alborotados cabellos.

-Esme.- Susurré mientras me empujaba por el pasillo.- No deberías estar aquí.- Volví a susurrar.

Paró la silla enfrente de la puerta del despacho del Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Apoyó sus manos en mis rodillas cuando se volteó. Su mirada penetró en la mía. Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas mientras ella cogía aire. Supuse que para contestarme.

-Edward, sé que cometí un gran error cuando te separé así de la familia.- Unas lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse pro sus ojos.- Seguramente no merezco tu perdón.- No pude evitarlo y alcé mi mano hasta su rostro, limpiando sus lágrimas.- Pero aquel día, cuando te pusiste delante de aquellas balas que iban a mi…- Cerró las manos atrapando la manta entre sus dedos.- Yo no merecía aquello. Yo soy la que debería estar aquí en esta silla o muerta.

-No podía permitirlo.- Dije mirándole al rostro.- Yo soy el que merecía esto. Yo soy el asesino.- La miré de nuevo a sus ojos.- No podía dejar que te perdieran.

-Edward, no voy a pedir tu perdón por que no lo merezco, pero si me gustaría estar aquí.

El dolor se formó en mi pecho. Había deseando tantas veces tenerla a mi lado. Estar junto a ella. Acaricié su rostro nuevamente secando sus lágrimas. Respiré profundamente y observé como se levantaba abriendo la puerta y arrastrando mi silla dentro de aquel despacho.

-Hola amor.- Mi madre se acercó y depositó un beso en los labios de mi padre.

-Hola cielo.- le contestó este con una gran sonrisa.

Eran tan perfectos ellos dos juntos. Había hecho bien colocarme entre aquellas balas y ella. Mi familia se hubiese roto si ella hubiese… Tragué profundamente, no podía ni pronunciarlo en mi mente. Mi padre se sentó en una silla al lado de mi y mi madre a su lado.

-Veamos. Después de las pruebas hechas nada más despertarte, puedo observar que neurológicamente estas bien. Tal vez, por lapsus de tiempo pierdas la concentración, pero nada más. Respecto a tu cuerpo, has perdido masa musculas de estar tanto tiempo tumbado sin moverte. Eso no es una cosa grave.- Miró los papeles, después sus manos y después se levantó.

Pude observar como paseaba pro la habitación pensando mientras deslizaba sus dedos por su barbilla. Miró por la ventana, luego a mi madre y de nuevo se dirigió a mi persona.

-Cariño.- Susurró mi madre acariciándole la mano.- ¿pasa algo?

-Tranquila Esme, pero un año no se lo va a quitar nadie aquí encerrado.

-Un…- No pude terminar. Un año aquí era demasiado.

-Sí, a no ser que quieras volver así a casa y tener que venir todos los días al hospital.

-No.- Solté serio.

No quería ser una carga para nadie. Si volvía a su casa, estarían mis hermanos allí todo el tiempo. Mis sobrinos. Violet, Sthel y Jazzi. Por supuesto también estaría mi pequeño Anthony. No, cuando volviera debería hacerlo por mi mismo.

-Bien, tendremos que empezar con la rehabilitación mañana lunes. Empezaremos con las manos y los brazos. Es un punto importante para qué empieces a moverte por ti mismo.- Mi padre habló muy seguro.

-¿Estas seguro que será un año?- Le dije mirándolo insistentemente.

-Puede ser menos, según lo que tú mismo te esfuerces Edward.- Sentí la mano de mi madre pasearse por mis alborotados cabellos.

-Bien, es hora de ir a tu habitación. Van a pasar a dar la merienda y supongo que Bella estará allí esperándote.

Cuando escuché aquello temblé. No deseaba que ella estuviera allí, ella debería estar con su hijo. Mi madre empujó la silla hasta la puerta de la habitación, esta estaba entornada y pude sentir enseguida el olor de mi Bella dentro. Empujé la puerta y mi madre me adentró. Bella se dio la vuelta y amé ese instante. Su rostro había mejorado desde la mañana. Sus ojeras ya no eran tan oscuras y llevaba una fina capa de pintalabios rosado. Mordí mi labio al descubrir que deseaba besarla de nuevo.

Sentí como mi madre tiraba de mi brazo, aun que negué con la cabeza. Deseaba acercarme a la ventana. Ellas debían marcharse de allí, no tenían que cargar con un inútil como yo. Miré la ventana insistentemente. Bella pareció entenderme, ya que cogió la silla y la empujó hasta allí.

-Bueno, me voy a ir a casa. Nos vemos a la noche Bella.- Mi madre besó mi cabeza y después a Bella.

-Hasta al noche Esme. Procura que Anthony haga su deber.- Bella la abrazó.

Mi madre salió pro la puerta y ella se acercó de nuevo a mi lado. Se sentó en la silla que había a mi derecha y me observó pro un rato. No giré mi rostro en ningún momento, ni tan siquiera cuando escuché a la chica entrar con la merienda. Bella se levantó de la silla y fue a buscar el vaso de leche y las galletas.

-¿Quieres una?- Me dijo mordiendo ella una.

-No.- Le contesté con la vista clavada en el cristal.

Tras la ventana, podía ver su perfecto reflejo. Ella mordía suavemente la galleta mientras sujetaba el vaso de leche con al otra mano. Lo observó durante un rato y después, mojó al galleta en el. Se acercó despacio hasta mí y me rozo los labios con ella.

-Debes comer. Si no lo haces no cogerás fuerzas.- Me susurró en el oído.

Me estremecí ante su contacto. Ella lo sintió, ya que sonrió. Mordí la galleta y la observé.

-Gracias.- Le susurré.- Pero deberías estar con Anthony y no conmigo encerrada aquí.

-Ya te dije que no me iba a rendir esta vez. Además, tengo que quitarse esa barba, te hace mayor.- Rió mientras pasaba los dedos por mi desgarbada barba.

Sentir su tacto sobre mi piel me quemó. Ella era demasiado para estar junto a mi. Sin poder evitarlo, ladeé mi cabeza y la apoyé contra su mano. Me sentí bien en ese instante, me sentí yo mismo. Mis ojos se cerraron para guardar ese gesto en mi memoria. Necesitaba guardarlo para cuando se cansara y se marchara.

Ella sonrió y sacó de su bolso una maquinilla de afeitar, gel y unas toallitas hidratantes. Acto seguido, se levantó y se fue al baño trayendo con ella un cacharro con agua. Se sentó de nuevo a mi lado y me dio otra galleta. Esta vez, alcé mi brazo y la cogí entre mis dedos. Poco a poco, la acerqué a mi boca y le di un mordisco. Al acabarla, ella colocó el vaso en mi mano. Al sentir su peso, mi mano tembló, pero ella no separó sus dedos de mi mano. Acerqué el vaso a mis labios y sentí la tibieza de la leche. Cuando bebí el contenido, sentí mi garganta relajarse.

Una vez terminé la leche, ella giró mi silla y me dejó bajo la ventana, pero en una posición donde ella podía acceder a mi rostro sin problema. Cerré mis ojos. Sentí como abría el bote de gel y ponía un poco en su mano. Acto seguido, Bella, esparció por mi cara el liquido y mojó mi áspera barba. Sentí como hacía círculos en mi rostro y después, como acercaba la cuchilla a mi barbilla.

Un escalofrío me recorrió cuando sentí deslizarse la hoja de afeitar por mi mejilla. Ella rió y se separó de mi cuerpo. Abrí mis ojos y la observé. Estaba enjuagando la maquinilla en el agua del cacharro. La sacudió y se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Voy a tener que cortarte el pelo con las tijeras primero. Hacía tres meses que no te afeitaba. Lo siento.- Tres meses. Ella me afeitaba ¿había estado siempre a mi lado? Asentí.- Vengo enseguida.

No tardó más de dos minutos. Apareció pro la puerta con unas tijeras y con esa sonrisa suya en sus labios. Se acercó de nuevo a mi y sentí sus dedos estirar los pelos y luego cortar con als tijeras. Después de un rato así, cogió al cuchilla de nuevo entre sus dedos y se acercó a mi.

-Tendrás que poner más gel.- Le recordé.

-Cierto.- Y volvió a reír.- Te pongo enseguida.- Sentí como volvía a poner sobre mi rostro el gel con sus delicadas manos.

Pasó la cuchilla una y otra vez por mi rostro. Me pareció gracioso verla indicándome que tenía que hacer o como poner mi cabeza para que ella lo tuviera más fácil. Cuando me quitó el pelo del bigote, sonrió y dejó la maquinilla en la mesita. Acto seguido, Bella, Sacó una toallita y la pasó por mi rostro quitando todo rastro de gel. En ese instante, sentí como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado. Nada se interponía entre nosotros, éramos los de antes.

Pude apreciar como poco a poco se acercaba a mi rostro y depositaba un dulce beso en mis labios. Aparté mi cara con brusquedad y pude ver como sus ojos se empañaban. Algo se encogió en mi pecho, pero no podía permitir aquello. Habían pasado cuatro años desde nuestro último contacto cariñoso.

-Lo siento.- Susurró mientras una lágrima surcaba su mejilla.- Lo siento, no debí de…

Bella salió corriendo hasta el baño. Me sentí un monstruo en ese momento, pero era lo mejor. Miré la silla con rabia. Necesitaba explicarme, necesitaba que dejara de llorar por mi culpa. El móvil de Bella sonó en ese instante. Me acerqué estirando mi brazo y alcancé su bolso. Lo saqué y observé la pantalla. Pude ver el nombre de quien la llamaba. En la pantalla estaba reflejado el nombre de casa.

No sé porque lo hice, pero descolgué el teléfono y me lo puse en el oído sin decir nada. En ese instante, deseé realmente haber muerto. Una dulce voz sonaba tras el auricular llamándola. La vocecilla le pedía que volviera a casa, que necesitaba que le contara su cuento antes de dormir. Mi corazón se encogió, mi alma se rompió en mil pedazos.

-¿Mami?- Dijo la dulce vocecita.- ¿Por qué no me hablas mami?

-Mamá ahora se pone pequeño.- Le contesté sin entender porque.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijo alterado.- ¿Dónde está mi mamá? Quiero hablar con ella. No sé quien eres tú.- Y volvió a romper en llanto.

Giré mi cuerpo y miré la silla. En ese instante, dejé el móvil en mi regazo y apreté mis manos contra las ruedas tratándola de hacerlas girar. No tenía suficiente fuerza, así que me agarré a la silla que tenía delante y me levanté haciendo la máxima fuerza que pude. Un grito se escuchó tras el teléfono. Pude distinguir que era uno de desesperación, esa vocecita era la de mi hijo aclamando a su madre. Estiré mi brazo y coloqué el móvil de nuevo en mi oído.

-Un segundo pequeño, ahora te paso con tu mamá.- Le dije sin pensar en como iba a llegar hasta ella.

Dejé el móvil en mi bolsillo y miré la cama. Estiré mi brazo y apoyé mi mano en ella. Traté de hacer la mayor fuerza que pude. Mis piernas temblaron y mis rodillas se doblaron dejándome en el suelo. Coloqué una mano delante de mi cuerpo e hice fuerza arrastrándome en el suelo. Poco a poco observé como la puerta del baño se iba haciendo más grande ante mis ojos. Cuando al fin sentí al madera de esta en mis dedos, toqué la puerta.

-Bella, anda sal.- Dije lo más fuerte que pude.- Tu hijo al teléfono.- pero no hubo respuesta, más que sollozos al otro lado de la puerta.

Me senté junto a la puerta y llamé de nuevo. Ella no contestaba, así que me apoyé en al pared y como pude me levanté un poco para coger el picaporte. Me apoyé en él e hice fuerza dejándome de pie apoyado en este. En el momento en que mis piernas volvieron a fallarme, la puerta se abrió ante mi peso y caí al suelo de nuevo. Sentí algo duro chocar contra mi frente.

-Ugh.- Un gemido se escapó de mis labios.- Tu hijo.- Conseguí articular mientras sacaba el teléfono de mi bolsillo.

-¡Edward!.- Gritó ella cuando alcé mi cabeza.- Llevas sangre ¡Dios! ¿Por qué has venido?

-Tu hijo.- Volví a repetir tendiéndole el teléfono.- Quiere que vayas, así que contéstale y vete.

No deseaba que se fuera, una parte de mi muy egoísta, tan solo deseaba que se quedara a mi lado siempre.

-Dime mi amor.- Le dijo a mi niño con su voz ronca de haber llorado.- Mamá esta bien, volveré en un rato. No has de llorar.

-Vete.- Le volví a decir.- Él no debe de llorar por esto.- Señalé mi cuerpo tendido en el suelo.

-Hasta luego mi principito.- Ella colgó el teléfono.- ¿Te duele mucho?- Dijo tocando mi frente a lo que le contesté con un bufido.

-Vete, Bella.- Volví a repetirle.- Estoy bien.

Sus ojos estaban hinchados, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su jersey ahora estaba lleno de sangre. Pude ver como su rostro empalidecía. Se alzó del suelo y salió de la habitación. Poco tiempo después, apareció mi padre pro la puerta ya con su ropa sin la bata. Mi padre me alzó entre sus brazos y me dejó en la cama tumbado. Se levantó y volvió con una bandeja.

-Menudo golpe ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó mirando a Bella.

-Me fui al baño, sonó mi teléfono y el muy loco me lo trajo hasta allí y se cayó.

-Era Anthony.- Dije fríamente.- Quiere a su madre a su lado.

-Esta bien, solo serán un par de puntos. No vuelvas a levantarte. Tus piernas no están fuertes, puedes romperte algo hijo. – Mi padre me miró muy serio.

Asentí con la cabeza. Cuando acabó, se despidió de mí y de Bella. La cena entró en ese instante por la puerta. Ella se acercó a la bandeja y sin dudar, me dio al cortada de pescado y después el plátano. Sentí como su mano acariciaba de nuevo mi mejilla cuando apartó la bandeja.

-Esta tan suave.- La oí murmurar.- Te quiero tanto.- Dijo de nuevo junto a mi pecho ahora.

-Bella.- Le llamé.- Tendrías que estar con tu hijo ahora y no aquí perdiendo tu tiempo.- Sentí por primera vez, como una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos al decir aquellas palabras.

-Él esta bien cuidado. Tú, necesitas ahora más de mí.

-Siento lo de esta tarde.- Le dije, realmente me sentía mal haberme apartado de esa forma.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Ahora si me he de marchar. Te quiero, no lo olvides nunca.- Besó mi mejilla y salió con la cabeza agachada de la habitación.

Me sentí realmente mal. Debía conseguir que ella no volviera más. Dejaría que mi padre y mi madre se acercaran a mí, pero ella no podía ser. Mi hijo la necesitaba más que yo. Era muy pequeño todavía y extrañaba a su madre. Yo podía vivir solo. Debía hacerlo solo. Cerré mis ojos y caí en un sueño profundo.

Cuando los abrí, observé todo aquello que había a mi alrededor. Mi cuerpo me dolía como si me hubiesen pegado una gran paliza. Supe enseguida que se debía a los esfuerzos que había hecho el día anterior. Escuché como pasaban con las bandejas por los cuartos. Era la hora del desayuno. Relamí mis labios, tenía demasiada hambre.

Sentí como alguien acariciaba mi hombro y me sobresalté en ese instante. Unos ojos impresionantes me observaban y una sonrisa estaba formada en su rostro. Negué con al cabeza. Era lunes, solo eran las ocho de la mañana ¿Qué hacía ella allí? Intenté hablar, pero sentí mi garganta pesada.

-Necesitas hoy un baño principito. Ahora te ayudaré.- Su voz sonó en mi cabeza.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije al fin.

-Es una historia un poco larga. Ahora, solo te has de preocupar por ti.- Acarició mi pelo y sonrió.

Tragué pesadamente ¿Qué había ocurrido? Sentí como Bella me destapaba y tiraba de mis piernas.

-¿Qué haces?- Le pregunté confuso.- Tengo hambre.- le afirmé.

-Primero vas a darte un buen baño. Ya es hora después de tatos meses lavándote solo con una toalla.- Sonrió.

No podía ser. Ella no podía ayudarme, pesaba mucho para ella ¿es que todos iban a hacer lo que les diera la gana, sin contar con mi opinión?


	4. El baño y unas palabras idiotas

**Hola, gracias por vuestros mensajes chicas... espero que os esté gustando esta secuela. **

**Nos vemso el proximo Martes en un nuevo capitulo... espero vuestros reviws jejejje me encantan todos... un abrazo desam. **

* * *

**Capitulo cuatro. El baño y unas palabras idiotas. **

Un hijo es algo de tu ser, si te lo arrancan, te arrancan la vida. El amor es algo que no se olvida, no lo dejes marchar como si no valiera la pena. 

Aquí estaba, sentado en la cama apunto de ser puesto en la maldita silla de ruedas. Su rostro era sereno. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y deslizarme por la cama. Sabía que en el fondo era inútil discutir, todo aquello que dijera, tan solo le haría daño a su persona, pero era tan sumamente cabezota, que se quedaría aguantando lo que fuera.

Sentí la silla bajo mi cuerpo y sus manos acariciar mis hombros. Bella se colocó detrás de mí y empujó mi silla hasta el baño. Una vez entramos y encendió la luz, pude observar la bañera. Ella se colocó delante de mí y encendió el grifo del agua. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo entero. Recordé las ultimas veces que había estado desnudo ante su presencia. Las veces que le había fallado como hombre. La decepción en sus ojos era palpable en aquel entonces.

Debía admitir que la había echado mucho de menos. Respiré profundamente cuando sentí sus manos desabrochar los botones de mi pijama. Aquello no era lo correcto. Tanto tiempo alejado de ella y ahora me hacía esto. Las cosas estaban un poco más calmadas, pero aún así, ella no debía estar allí y mucho menos tocarme de esa forma.

-Bella, no creo que sea correcto esto.- Le dije sujetando sus manos.

-¿De que tienes miedo o vergüenza?- Me dijo sonriendo.- Yo que sepa, desde hace muchísimo tiempo, no te importa mi presencia.- Pude ver el dolor en sus ojos.

Aquellas palabras me abofetearon. La culpa era mía por decirle esas palabras, pero aún así, me había recordado que mi cuerpo últimamente no sentía nada las ultimas veces que habíamos intentado estar juntos. Cerré mis ojos y respiré de nuevo. Ella tenía toda la razón, siempre la tenía. No podía permitirlo y punto. Realmente la necesitaba y no sabía como podía reaccionar, tal vez se ofendiera si pasaba algo, así que empujé sus manos fuera de mi pecho y giré la cara hacía la puerta.

-Quiero salir de aquí. Quiero que te vayas.- Le dije lo mas duro que pude.

-Edward, lo siento.- Sentí como empezaba a sollozar.- No quise decir esas palabras.

-Dices lo que sientes.- Y así era.- No debes disculparte por ello. Ahora sácame.

-No. Necesitas un baño.- Me dijo tirando de mi camiseta.

-¿Crees que esto es fácil para mi?- Le dije una vez más mirándola a sus ojos.

-¿El qué?- Me retó.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa?- Agaché mi cabeza. Su fuerte mirada, me estaba atravesando.- Solo quiero que se acabe de una vez.

-Te estas comportando como antes ¿Prefieres que te llame Anthony?- Su voz sonó ronca pero con dureza.- Te mereces que te llame así de nuevo.

-Pues llámame así.- Le dije mirándola de nuevo.- Dejé que todo llegara demasiado lejos y volví a joderla.

-¿De que hablas?- Preguntó confundida.

Llevé mis manos a la cabeza y tiré de mis cabellos en un intento de que entendiera todo de una buena vez. En el momento en que intentaba aclararme, pude sentir como tiraba de mis pantalones dejándome desnudo ante ella. Sus brazos sin decir nada, me rodearon por mi pecho y me alzaron hasta dejarme sentado en la silla de metal que tenía al lado de la silla de ruedas. Bella le dio al botón y la silla se elevó hasta terminar dentro del agua caliente. Cuando la sentí contra mi cuerpo, un suspiro salió de mis labios. Sentir el agua mojando mi cuerpo, relajando mis músculos, llenándome de vida. Aquello era realmente necesario, aun que me negara a reconocerlo.

Mientras ella pasaba las manos, por mi alborotado cabello enjabonándolo, mi mirada estaba clavada en la pared. No podía permitir que me afectara de esa forma su presencia. Ella no era más que yo, aun que debía reconocer que se había vuelto mucho más cabezota. Sentí el agua caer por mi cabeza enjuagando mi cabello. Sus dedos se deslizaban por mi cuero cabelludo llenándome de mil sensaciones. Podría ceder en ese instante y pedirle que me perdonara y me dejara entrar de nuevo en su vida, pero debía ser fuerte, ella no estaba en el lugar correcto.

Sentí como cogí ala esponja y la llenaba de gel ¿acaso se había traído el supermercado a cuestas? No era normal aquello. Me percaté que el champú, no olía a jabón de hospital. Mi cuerpo estaba siendo enjabonado con una esponja suave, el olor me llegaba como a frutas. Respiré profundamente y me relajé cuando sentí a Bella lavar mis brazos. Sentí como descendía a mi pecho, después de lavarme en esa zona, me dejó caer un poco hacía delante y enjabonó mi espalda. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, había enjabonado mis piernas y el resto del cuerpo. Me sentía bien, me sentía limpio.

Bella le dio al botón para sacar la silla, donde estaba sentado en el agua. Sentí como mi cuerpo se erizaba a la vez que iba abandonando la bañera. Sentí frío. Sus manos fueron rápidas y tapó mi cuerpo con una toalla. Sentí las lágrimas descender por mis mejillas. Intenté contenerlas, pero aquella situación me superaba. Hacía demasiado tiempo que el Anthony que habitaba en mí, había dejado de existir y me sentía completamente abatido. Ella no podía notar esa flojedad. Respiré hondo nuevamente y la miré pro un instante.

Pude ver su semblante serio, deprimido, abatido. En un primer momento, el impulso que me llenó, fue levantar la mano y acariciar su mejilla para tranquilizarla. Pronto se borró de mi cabeza, ella no debía estar allí. La miré serio y tragué pesadamente antes de hablarle, debía convencerme a mi mismo que podía conseguir cualquier cosa, incluso echarla de allí, de mi lado.

-¿Satisfecha?- Le dije lo más serio que pude.

-¿No me digas que no te ha sentado bien?- Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.- Porque no me lo creeré.

-No necesito esto.- Le dije intentando creérmelo yo mismo primero.- Hay alguien que te necesita más.

-No puedo volver a casa.- Me miró con una sonrisa un poco más alegre.- Anthony, Violet, Jazz y Sthel, tienen varicela. Yo nunca la he pasado y tú tampoco, así que seré tu única compañía durante quince días.

Ella agachó la cabeza. En ese instante, supuse que la cara que se me había quedado, debía ser todo un poema para que ella agachara de esa forma su mirada.

-No quiero a nadie aquí.- Repetí apretando mis dientes.- ¿No te das cuenta?

Era un verdadero inútil. Realmente merecía estar solo, así. Elegí mal en mi pasado y me convertí en lo que no debía. Debía de pagar yo solo las consecuencias.

-Claro que me doy cuenta, pero yo soy más cabezona que tú.- Secó mi cabello con otra toalla en ese instante.

Dejé caer la toalla contar mis piernas y pasé mi mano por la cara. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar mis ideas. Si ella debía estar quince días allí conmigo, debía tratar de entenderme y yo a ella. Bella sacó un pantalón de pijama mío. Aquello me sorprendió. Se agachó en el suelo y lo colocó por mis piernas. Una vez subido hasta las rodillas, pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me ayudo a levantarme. Intenté coger la goma con mis manos y tirar de ella para subirlos. Me costó bastante, pero pude subirlos. Bella me dejó de nuevo en la silla y colocó la camisa del pijama por mis brazos. En el momento en que ella se puso a abrochar los botones del pijama, deseé que el tiempo retrocediera y volviera a ser todo como años atrás, donde ella y yo estábamos en casa con nuestro bebe.

Cerré mis ojos y vagué pro aquellos recuerdos donde preparé la habitación de nuestro niño, donde ella era feliz en mis brazos, donde cada noche al acostarme, deseaba levantarme una mañana más al lado de las dos personas que más amaba. Ahora había perdido todos los derechos con mi hijo. Lo abandoné años atrás con mi familia, donde supuse que estarían mejor que conmigo privados de una familia. Merecía esto y mucho más.

Cuando abrí mis ojos, Bella ya me había peinado y estaba empujando mi silla fuera de la habitación. Aquello me dejó descolocado ¿Dónde me llevaba? Levanté mi cabeza y la observé pro unos segundos. Durante ese tiempo, me hipnotice una vez más en sus profundos ojos. Ella agachó su mirada y me observó.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Le dije apartando la mirada.

-A rehabilitación.- Me contestó muy segura de si misma.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que yo deseé ir allí?- Ella no podía comerse ese marrón. Ella no podía sufrir aquello.

Durante mi estancia como médico en el hospital, supe de sobra cuanto cuesta recuperarse, cuanto sufren los familiares cuando la esperanza decae por cualquier complicación, como duele ver a la persona hundirse e intentar superarse de nuevo. Ella no podía ver eso, ella debía disfrutar de nuestro pequeño.

-No, pero es lo mejor para ti ahora.- Acarició mis cabellos y mi espalda cuando llegamos a la puerta.

Respiré profundamente y dejé que me entrara a aquella odiosa sala. El simple olor que allí había, me revolvía el estomago. Me empujó hasta una mesa donde había una chica esperándome. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos azules, llamaron mi atención. La observé mientras me colocaba bien enfrente de ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es Tanya y voy a ser tu fisioterapeuta.- Tendió su mano.

-Edward.- Contesté fríamente.

-Vaya, un paciente difícil.- Dijo mirando a Bella.

-Tranquila, perro ladrador, poco mordedor.- Aquello no me sentó nada bien.

-Bien, Edward, empecemos con tu rehabilitación. Será sencilla al principio. Lo primero que vamos a reforzar, será la musculatura de tus brazos. Así, podrás comer tu solo y hacer otras actividades. Cuando ya tengas más masa en ellos, será cuando empiece realmente tu rehabilitación para poder andar de nuevo.

Tan solo asentí. Solo deseaba que aquello fuera rápido y no en un año como decía Carlisle. La observé y asentí de nuevo mientras miraba las pelotas que había en la mesa y otros utensilios.

-Empecemos.- Susurré al fin.

-Bien, señorita, tendrá que esperar fuera. En dos horas le avisaremos.- La chica invitó sutilmente a Bella a marcharse.

-Estaré fuera por si hace falta algo.- Salió por la puerta después de acariciar una vez más mi cabello.

-Te voy a hacer una explicación fácil.- Tanya me miró con una sonrisa.- Primero yo rodaré la pelota por la mesa y tú la cogerás. Una vez la hayas cogido, la levantaras y me la lanzarás.- Mientras me lo explicaba, rodaba la pelota por la mesa.

-Bien.- No podía ser grosero con ella. Intenté grabarlo en mi memoria.

Tanya deslizó la pelota por la mesa y la cogí con mi mano derecha. En el omento que la levanté para lanzársela, esta resbaló de mis dedos y cayó al suelo rodando. Tanya sin decir nada, se levantó y la recogió del suelo para deslizarla de nuevo. La quinta vez que lo intentó, empecé a cabrearme. Me odié a mi mismo. ¿Cómo era posible que antes fuera capaz de acabar con la vida de una persona y ahora no valiera ni para lanzar una pelota? Me cabreé demasiado. Clave mis dedos en mi frente y arañé hacia abajo. La frustración podía conmigo.

-No hagas eso, te lastimarás. Es normal Edward.- me dijo ella apartando las manos de mi rostro.

-Tú no sabes nada. Ni de lo que era ni de lo que soy, así que no te metas en mis asuntos.- Le contesté sin pensar.

-Tú tampoco sabes como soy yo, así que aguántate y coge la maldita pelota y lánzamela. Te rindes muy pronto macho.-. Su voz sonó a reto.

Cogí la pelota de nuevo y apreté mis dedos para que no se me escapara. Traté de lanzarla hacía su posición, pero cuando iba a soltarla, esta rodó de nuevo lejos de nosotros. Apreté mis dientes mientras un grito salía de mi garganta y capturé otra pelota entre mis dedos. Era un asesino, era una persona fría, eso no me iba a dejar atrás. Levanté mi mano y antes de que ella se sentara en su silla, la lancé con ira contra la pared. Cuando esta rebotó en ella y saltó hacia la otra parte de la sala, escuché como aplaudían detrás de mí.

-Muy bien. ¿Ves? Todo con valentía se puede. Ahora inténtalo sin lanzarla con odio.

-Déjame en paz.- le grité. Traté de sacar la silla de allí. No me gustaba nada esa chica, no me gustaba nada estar allí. Ella se colocó detrás de mí y tiró de la silla.

-Aún te falta una hora y tres cuartos de rehabilitación. No sé donde vas.- me dijo mirándome sería.

-a mi habitación.- le contesté duramente.

-No señor. No te rendirás conmigo así de fácil ¿tu quieres ver a tu hijo de nuevo?- Me miró a los ojos.

-Tú no sabes. No pronuncies a mi hijo aquí. No tienes idea de nada. Deja de meterte en mi vida.- Sentí como las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Levanté la cabeza y respiré.- Lárgate.

-Llamaré a Bella.- Me soltó y abrió al puerta.- ¡Bella!

Ella entró por la puerta, parecía agotada.

-¿Pasa algo? Solo lleva veinte minutos aquí.

-No quiere colaborar, así que tendrás que ayudarme.- Ella le sonrió.

-Bien ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- Se colocó a mi lado.

-Bien, pásale tú esta pelota mientras yo le hago un masaje en la otra mano y distráelo.

-Solo quiero que me dejéis.- Repetí en un tono de cansancio.- Solo quiero ir solo a mi habitación. Solo.

-Eso no pasará, así que acostúmbrate a verme en tu vida desde hoy. Dos horas, solo serán dos estúpidas horas.- Ella miraba a Bella.

Cerré mis ojos y me rendí. Mientras Bella me pasaba la pelota, yo intentaba lanzársela sin resultado alguno. Después de dos horas tratando de coger otras cosas sin éxito, me llevó de vuelta a mi habitación.

-No quiero volver. Solo quiero estar solo.-Le repetí una vez más a ella.

-No estrás solo. Ya te dije que debo estar aquí. No quiero enfermar.- Entró en la habitación.

-Déjame en la ventana.- le dije mirando el exterior.- Por favor.

-¿Has pedido por favor?- Se rió.- No me lo puedo creer, tus modales están volviendo.

-Por favor.- Repetí.

-Esta bien, te dejo mientras me voy a comer algo. Esta tarde tienes dos horas más, pero esta no es de ejercicios, si no de masajes. Relájate un poco.- Salió por la puerta y cerró despacio.

Observé el exterior. Saqué la pelota de mi bolsillo y la estrujé entre mis dedos. En ese momento, me separé como pude un poco de la pared y la lancé contra esta. La pelota se desvió un poco pero conseguí cogerla de nuevo. Debía ser fuerte, debía recuperarme si quería que me dejaran en paz.

Golpeé la pared un par de veces más hasta que la pelota salió más fuerte de lo acostumbrado y se desvió hasta la puerta. Giré mi cuerpo en la silla y vi como se detenía al lado del marco. Coloqué mis manos en las ruedas y traté de arrastrarlas para hacerlas girar y que me acercaran a la puerta. Sentí como mis músculos se tensaban, la respiración s eme cortó en ese instante del esfuerzo. Sentí al tensión completa en mi cuerpo y un pinchazo en mi mandíbula de la presión de mi boca.

Avancé un poco ya aquello me hizo desear más. Dio otro pequeño giro y se quedó parada la silla. Me sentía agotado completamente. Respiré hondo y observé la pelota. Bella entró por la puerta y la recogió. Se acercó despacio a mí, observaba la silla, mi posición, mi cuerpo.

-¿te has movido?- Preguntó abriendo demasiado los ojos.

-Si, la pelota…- Me callé y al miré.

-Eso esta muy bien Edward.

Me tendió la pelotita dichosa y me acercó a la cama. Una vez al lado de esta, me levantó de la cintura y me apoyó en el colchón. Una vez coloqué mis brazos en el borde, la ayudé a que me tumbara en la cama. Cerré mis ojos y escuché como ponía música clásica en la radio. Aquello empezó a relajarme de tal forma que quedé dormido enseguida.

Esta tan agotado que no me enteré de cuando entraron mi comida. Sentí como me zarandeaban y cuando abrí los ojos, Bella estaba a mi lado con la bandeja preparada. Decidí no hablar, así sería más fácil todo. Mientras ella me daba de comer, yo solo observaba la televisión. Tomé todo aquello que ella me ofrecía. Al acabar, caí de nuevo en el sueño. Una voz me sacó de mi trance y miré a la persona. Mi padre estaba allí sentado con mi madre hablando con Bella. Una bolsa enorme estaba en el sofá de al lado.

-Te traerán una cama en un rato. No lores más Bella. Esto es muy difícil para él. Piensa en lo que nosotros le hemos hecho en este tiempo.- La voz de mi padre sonaba con tono de rendición.

-Lo sé, solo quiero que confíe en mí como antes. Aun que ya no me ame.- Su voz sonó rota.

-Se que él te ama.- Mi madre.- Como sé que tú lo amas a él. Lo difícil va a ser que nos perdone a los demás.

La mano de mi madre, acarició mi mejilla y abrí mis ojos. La observé detenidamente mientras ella me sonreía.

-No me toques.- Le ordené. Era mi madre, pero aún recordaba su rechazo tiempo atrás y el guantazo que me había dado en su casa.

-Esta bien hijo.- Dijo mi padre levantándose.- No estas solo ¿vale?

Carlisle cogió mi mano y la apretó con mucha fuerza. No pude evitar, responderle de la misma forma.

-Lo que quiero es estar solo.- Le dije una vez más.

-Ahora has de merendar y después irás a un masaje y demás.

-¿Por qué me hacen todo esto a mi? A los demás pacientes no se lo hacen. No quiero masaje, ni jacuzzi, ni privilegios.- Le dije a mi padre con mirada acusadora.- No quiero ser alguien por mi apellido, no lo quiero.- Lo miré intensamente.

-Es así por que yo lo he ordenado, y no hay nada más que discutir, Edward Anthony Cullen Platt. Basta ya de orgullo y tonterías. Esta bien que a mi no me perdones, que a tu madre tampoco, pero Bella no te ha hecho nada y este hospital tampoco.- Se levantó de la silla y se fue con mi madre de la mano.

-¿Orgulloso?- Bella me miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Ahora te daré de merendar y después bajarás abajo sin protestar. Solo has de pensar en tu futuro y en el hijo que te esta esperando. Ya no lo hagas ni por mí. Si tan poco te importo, me da lo mismo.- Pude ver como sus ojos se oscurecían. No eran verdad sus palabras ¿había dejado de importarle?- Hazlo por tu hijo Edward.

Después de aquello, el resto de la tarde pasó en silencio. Me dio la leche con las galletas y se colocó a leer un libro. El celador llegó y me llevó a una sala. Allí, no podía estar Bella. Me desnudaron y me colocaron en una camilla con una toalla. Una masajista, tocó cada parte de mis piernas y mis brazos. Después me dio un masaje en la espalda y al acabar, me metieron en el jacuzzi.

Las horas pasaron volando. Cuando regresé a la hav9itacion después de una ducha y una cena relajada, pude observara a Bella acostada en la cama que habían traído para ella y con el libro abierto en su pecho. La tele estaba encendida, así que la apagué y me apoyé en la almohada. No pude evitar coger la mano de bella que colgaba por la cama muy cerca de mi mano.

Acaricié su fina piel con mi dedo y le susurré un te amo. La amaba más que a mi vida, pero ni ella n nadie se merecía pasar esto a mi lado. Yo debía salir solo de esto, al igual que afronté mi pasado como asesino, debía afrontar mi futuro como perdedor. Sonreí ante aquello. Realmente no deseaba que ella se fuera, era mi vida y si luchaba, para que engañarnos, si lo hacía era por ella y por mi niño.

Una lágrima resbaló pro mi rostro. Mi hijo estaría hecho un hombrecito. Ya hablaría por los codos, correría y subiría en bici. Cinco años. Aquello era demasiado. Recordé sus cabellos y sus ojos el mismo día que me lo quitaron de mi vida. Su pequeña sonrisa o la forma en que me llamaba papi. Debía luchar por verlo de nuevo, por ganarme su corazoncito una vez más. Necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba a mi familia.

Deseé gritarlo. Gritar que los necesitaba a mi lado, que los amaba, que había sido un cobarde, pero no podía, no podía atarles a mí de nuevo. Me conformaría con poder al menos ponerme de pie pro mi mismo y caminar como pudiera para verlo aun que fuera de lejos. Él nunca debía saber quien había sido. Nunca podía conocer mi secreto. Ya me odiaba mi madre y en el fondo también mi padre… no deseaba que la única persona inocente de todo esto y ajena, me odiara con toda su alma. Eso no lo soportaría. Estar lejos de Bella era difícil, pero no quería imaginarme a mi propio hijo rechazándome.

Temblé ante aquel pensamiento y rozando la mano de Bella, dije otro te amo de nuevo antes de caer rendido en la cama.


	5. Te amo

**Capitulo cinco. Te amo.**

Un sentimiento no cambia a merced del día. Un sentimiento se mantiene por mucho más tiempo, algunos nunca mueren. 

Sentí dolor en mi cuerpo y abrí mis ojos de golpe. La oscuridad bañaba la habitación. Mi respiración era errática y mi cuerpo entero sudaba. Mi mente me había jugado una muy mala pasada y por un instante creí haber vuelto a aquella habitación blanca con aquel maldito reloj. Sentí el calor de las lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas. El sabor a sal se había apoderado de mis labios. Un jadeo salió de mi boca cuando moví mi cuerpo.

Una mano acarició mis cabellos, en el instante en que la luz de la habitación se encendía, dejándome ver a una Bella despeinada y sonrojada. Mi corazón se agitó nuevamente al ver sus ojos chocolate penetrarme de esa forma. Ansiaba con ganas tener sus caricias, besar sus labios. Miré la sábana de la cama avergonzado, había interrumpido sus sueños asustándola.

-Lo siento.- Susurré.- Lo siento.- Dije una vez más.

-Solo estabas soñando, Edward.- Acarició mi mejilla.- Solo era un sueño, mi vida.

Sentí la necesidad de abrazarla contra mi cuerpo. Cinco días a su lado y sin tocarla. Me estaba volviendo loco. Traté de respirar tranquilamente cerrando mis ojos. Sentí su mano acariciar mi mejilla y secar mis lágrimas. En ese instante, recordé las clases de rehabilitación con Tanya. Mis manos ya habían adquirido fuerza. Levanté mi mano izquierda y atrapé la suya contra mi rostro. La necesitaba, estaba cansándome de hacerme el duro, estaba cansándome de ser Anthony de nuevo.

Sus labios se posaron en mi frente y sentí ese antiguo amor. Respiré profundamente y dejé que por un instante, las cosas fueran diferentes. Sus labios bajaron por mi mejilla, para posarse suavemente contra mis labios. Los entreabrí lo suficiente para capturar su dulce aroma. Ella susurró contra mi un sincero te amo. Aquello estrujó deliberadamente mi corazón. Yo también la amaba con ansias. Deseaba retroceder y cambiar por completo mi pasado. Deseaba ser el hombre bueno que jamás había echo tantas estupideces.

Ella se separó de mis labios al no recibir respuesta alguna y apagó la luz dejándome en la oscuridad de nuevo. Levanté mi mano derecha y acaricié mis labios donde segundos antes ella había dicho claramente lo que aún sentía por mí. Acomodé mi cuerpo en la cama de nuevo y con una sonrisa me sumí de nuevo en mis sueños. Aun que esta vez, tan solo soñé en nuestros pequeños momentos en mi apartamento cuando nos conocimos y yo tan solo era Anthony y ella Ish.

La luz entró por la ventana haciéndome abrir mis ojos y enfocar a la cama de Bella mi mirada. Ella estaba completamente sumida en sus sueños y una sonrisa dejaba ver que estos eran buenos. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Mis labios se curvaron una vez más hacía arriba y escuché como la puerta se abría. Una mujer enfermera, se adentró en el cuarto y me tendió un vasito con mi medicación. Lo cogí entre mis manos y tomé cada pastilla con al botellita de agua que reposaba en la mesilla. Miré el reloj, tan solo faltaba media hora para el baño y una para el desayuno. Mi estomago gruñó de hambre y me reí.

-Me alegra oírte de buena mañana riendo ¿estas de buen humor hoy?

Bella me hizo sobresaltarme de la cama. No me esperaba que se despertara tan pronto. La miré aún con la sonrisa en los labios y asentí con la cabeza.

-Me tomé las pastillas yo solo. Eso es un buen progreso…creo.

Ella rió y se levantó de la cama. Estaba tan hermosa con su pijama azul. Dejó sus pies en el suelo y a paso lento se acercó a mi cama.

-Muy bien, toca el baño.- Ella sonrió.

-Si.- contesté serio de nuevo.

Odiaba ese momento. Era cuando tenía que estar más concentrado en otras cosas. Al fin y al cabo, la seguía amando como siempre o más. Ella era o había sido mi mujer y sentirla tan de cerca, estaba provocando que mis instintos de hombre volvieran a nacer en mi cuerpo. Bella me estrechó contra sus brazos y me sentó en la silla, acto seguido, la empujó de nuevo hasta el baño y encendió la luz. Traté de desabotonar mi camisa, pero fue inútil, el segundo botón se resistió a mis dedos. Ella se arrodilló ente mi cuerpo y deslizó sus finos dedos por los botones dejándome desnudo ante ella. Con avidez, se deshizo de mis pantalones y me sentó en la silla del baño.

Cuando sentí el agua caliente bañarme y sus manos deslizarse por mi cuerpo, respiré profundamente un par de veces sin poder impedir que mi cuerpo reaccionara. Esta vez no lo había conseguido, estaba tan hermosa esa mañana… Después de tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo había reaccionado bruscamente ante ella. Recordé las veces que después de tener a nuestro hijo, había intentado que reaccionara, las veces que había deseado amarla y mi cuerpo me lo había negado. En ese instante, entendí todo. Durante casi dos años, no había respondido ante mi mujer pro el miedo que sentía a su abandono, a que se marchara con nuestro hijo y me dejara solo. Aquello que había conseguido yo mismo.

Ahora, en cierta forma me sentí libre de aquella carga y me sentí yo mismo. El jabón impedía ver cualquier cosa que no fuera de medio torso para arriba. Bella adentró las manos en el agua, después de enjabonar mi cabello, mis hombros. Un miedo se apoderó de mí de repente ¿Cómo se tomaría ella que a estas alturas yo reaccionara así? Un temblor se apoderó de mi cuerpo cuando sentí sus manos enjabonar mis piernas.

-Ya.- Dije sin pensar para que se detuviera en mis muslos.- Ya es suficiente, tengo hambre.

-No he acabado de bañarte.- me dijo ella algo confusa.- Aún falta parte de tu cuerpo.- Su mirada se desvió donde yo no quería.- No seas cochino.-. Y rió.

Sentí como mi boca se abría de par en par al igual que mis ojos. Respiré profundamente y traté de relajarme, pero no funcionó cuando sentí su mano descender por mi abdomen con la esponja hacía cierta zona. Cuando Bella llegó abajo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y me miró a mi sonrojada cara.

De mi boca solo salieron balbuceos tontos y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios que no comprendí. Por un momento pensé en lo peor.

-Bella.- Susurré de la vergüenza.

-Oh, Edward.- Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas.- Creí que jamás despertaría esa parte de ti nuevamente.

Ella sacó las manos del agua y soltó la esponja. Acto seguido, se levantó del suelo y cogió al toalla entre sus manos. Se secó su húmeda piel y salió del baño. La había cagado. Tanto tiempo que esperó ella por esto y me ocurría después de tanto tiempo, cuando entre ella y yo ya no había nada. Apoyé mi cabeza contra la pared y respiré profundamente para olvidar sus caricias de tan solo dos minutos atrás. La había cagado de nuevo.

Cuando al fin conseguí relajarme, quité como pude el tapón de la bañera y traté de quitarme el jabón. Mis manos aún estaban demasiado torpes, así que solo conseguí encender el grifo del agua fría. Cuando la sentí caer sobre mi cuerpo, un jadeo salió de mis labios. Empecé a sentir mucho frío. Traté de moverme para alcanzar el grifo de la ducha, una vez quitado el jabón, tenía que conseguir apagarlo, me estaba congelando.

Después de varios intentos y de creer que me iba a caer de la silla, conseguí cerrarlo. Me estiré en la silla y le di al botón. La silla salió de la bañera y estiré mi brazo torpemente hasta el toallero. Cuando alcancé una tiré con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo atrayendo una un poco pequeña para mi cuerpo. La restregué como pude por mi cuerpo para secarme y traté de sentarme en mi silla. Cuando la alcancé con mis manos, sentí como mis brazos temblaban ante el peso de este. Por un instante, sentí miedo de caerme de nuevo. Había sido un completo imbécil de no poder contenerme ante ella. Sentí como la tristeza me invadía de nuevo y una lágrima caía por mi mejilla ¿Dónde estaría?

Cuando conseguí girar la silla, me deslicé por ella hasta quedar sentado en mi silla. Me tapé con la pequeña toalla y traté de girar las ruedas con mis manos. Conseguí avanzar un poco hasta la puerta y coloqué mi mano en el pomo. Tenía demasiado frío, aún estaba muy mojado. Mientras mi cuerpo tiritaba del frío, trataba de girar aquel maldito pomo. Lo sentí ceder bajo mi mano y supe en ese instante que alguien iba a entrar en el baño. Agaché mi mirada al suelo y traté de taparme lo máximo posible con al toalla.

-Edward.- la voz de Bella sonó en el cuarto cuando entró en él.- Lo siento, yo no debí.

-Fui yo el culpable.- Mi voz sonó ahogada.- Cuando debía pasar esto tiempo atrás, no servía para nada y ahora…

Ella no habló más. Tan solo tiró de mí poniéndome la ropa limpia. Cuando acabó, me llevó hasta el cuarto y me dejó frente a la ventana con el desayuno. Cogí el vaso de leche entre mis dedos y tragué un poco. Necesitaba calentar mi cuerpo después de la ducha fría. Ella desapareció de la habitación, no supe más de Bella. Unas manos arrastraron mi silla hasta la sala de rehabilitación, donde me encontré con Tanya.

-Buenos días.- Su voz sonó con cierta cautela.- ¿Cómo estamos hoy?

-No estoy de humor.- Le contesté mirándola a sus ojos azules.

-Tranquilo, las cosas pasan y lo que te pasó hoy con Bella...- Un momento ¿Cómo?

-Tu como sabes…

-Perdón, ella vino a buscarme llorando y yo le di consuelo. Edward, ella me contó lo que os pasaba a última hora en vuestro noviazgo… Ya se que no soy nadie, pero en aquel entonces por lo que puedo deducir, estabas bajo demasiada presión, era cuando las cosas no iban bien con tu familia… y bueno…

Sentí mi respiración agitarse de ira. Ella le había contado a Tanya nuestros más íntimos problemas y esta trataba de conversar con ellos como si no fueran nada importantes ni íntimos.

-¡Basta!- Le grité enfurecido.- No es tu problemas, ni el de ella.

Giré la silla y con todo el esfuerzo posible, la hice rodar hasta la puerta, no pensaba quedarme allí para ver como la compasión y la pena de esa chica se apoderaba de ella. Nadie debía sentir pena por mí.

-No es lo que piensas. Bella y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas en estos días. Edward, entiéndela. Ella te ama.

-No te metas en mi vida.- Le grité de nuevo.

-¡Mira! Tu solo has empujado la silla hasta aquí. Venga vamos, hoy cogerás peso en tus brazos. Creo que ya estas preparado.

Me paré frente a la puerta y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo que ella decía. Me llevó hasta una maquina extraña y me sentó allí. Después de colocar unas pequeñas pesas en mis manos, me hizo sujetarlas un buen rato y después me hizo levantarlas y dejarlas de nuevo contra mis piernas. Las dos horas transcurrieron en absoluto silencio excepto pro sus explicaciones.

Desde ese momento, entre Bella y yo no hubo un apalabra de nuevo. Por las mañanas, exigí que me duchara un chico y en las clases de Tanya, mantenía la boca cerrada. Las tardes en la fisioterapia, pensaba una y otra vez en mi pasado y en lo que estaba ocurriendo ahora. Los días pasaban del mismo modo.

Abrí mis ojos cuando sentí un ligero toque en mi mejilla. Habían pasado quince días desde que Bella había venido a estar las veinticuatro horas del día a mi lado. Hoy podría volver a casa. No habían sido días fáciles. Mi comportamiento había sido grosero. Durante las dos horas de rehabilitación, me las pasaba discutiendo con Tanya. Ella y su novio Demetri, eran realmente dos buenas personas, pero solo eran de paso en mi vida. Las otras dos horas de masajes y esfuerzos físicos, las pasaba en silencio.

Durante la estancia de Bella, nadie había venido a verme. Mi madre y mi padre, solo llamaban para preguntar. Mi padre no era médico de ese ámbito, así que tan solo preguntaba por mi estado. Cada mañana, Bella, me adentraba en el baño me dejaba allí como yo había exigido. Aquello me rompía el alma, ya que deseaba que fuera ella de nuevo, pero ya había metido la pata una vez y no deseaba hacerle más daño.

Bella como cada mañana, después de abrir mis ojos, me ayudó a ponerme sentado en la cama y tiró de mí. Mi cuerpo se movió coordinadamente y quedé sentado en la silla de ruedas. Bella empujó la silla y me adentró en el baño. Una vez más, la monotonía se adueño de nosotros. Esta vez, me armé de valor y empecé a desabrochar yo solo los botones de mi camisa. Desabroché el primero, el segundo, el tercero y cuando iba a desabrochar el cuarto, no pude evitar sonreír. Lo estaba consiguiendo por mi mismo. Alcé mi vista y vi a una Bella parada contra al pared, sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Bella.- Susurré.- Yo…

La mayoría del tiempo la trataba bastante mal, pero debía de decir en mi defensa que solo lo hacía para que me odiase y saliese de allí a su hogar.

-Edward.- Bella me miró con una sonrisa enorme.- Sigue.- Me instó a seguir.- Tu solo.

Sonreí ante aquello y continué desabotonando mi camisa. Cuando al fin me liberé de aquello botones, dejé que cayera por mis hombros y se quedara en el regazo de la silla. La miré de nuevo y cerré mis ojos. Durante estos quince días, mi tarea con Tanya había aumentado. De la pelota, pasé a coger peso con mis manos. Llevaba tres días intentando ponerme de pie. Digamos que yo ya podría comer solo, pero siendo algo infantil, estaba mejor que lo hiciera Bella.

Por una parte, con ese comportamiento, me aseguraba de que no se fuera, pero por otra, me odiaba a mi mismo por que ni tan siquiera yo, sabía lo que deseaba. Me relajé por un instante y estiré mis brazos hacía ella. Bella sonrió y se acercó a mí. Realmente era la primera vez que le pedía que se acercara a mí.

Sujeté mis manos contra sus brazos y bajé si pies de la silla. Una vez quedé afianzado al suelo, le indiqué que se girara y así, poder alcanzar la barra de metal que había tras ella para estos casos. Aferré con fuerza mis dedos a la barra y estiré hacía ella mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente y quedé de pie completamente agarrado a aquella barra. Mis ojos la buscaron desesperados. Sentí como mis labios se curvaban hacía arriba. Estaba feliz, lo estaba consiguiendo y ella estaba presente en ese momento.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ahora podía demostrarle que por mi mismo podía hacer muchas cosas, así que ahora que era su último día de encierro conmigo, le insistiría para que no viniera y se quedara con Anthony. Traté de mover mi cuerpo para que ella se apartara y me dejara solo, pero mi cuerpo venció al peso y caí contra el suelo. No llegué a sentir el frío en mi cuerpo. Bella estaba detrás de mí sujetándome por la cintura y no había permitido que cayera. Me acercó a la silla de la ducha y me sentó con facilidad. Era una luchadora de verdad.

-Voy a llamar al auxiliar.- Su voz sonó fría como cada mañana.- Después, me iré a trabajar como cada mañana, pero hoy volveré a casa, así que supongo que nos veremos mañana por la tarde.

Sentí un vacío en mi pecho enorme. Mordí mi labio inferior y la miré de nuevo a sus ojos. Después de quince días, no había podido borrar sus caricias en mi cuerpo, las veces que me había dicho que aún me amaba aún siendo Anthony con ella, las veces que sus labios habían rozado los míos.

-No te vayas.- Me sorprendí a mi mismo diciéndolo en voz alta.- Hazlo tú.- Le volví a pedir.

-E…Edd…- Me miraba confusa una vez más.

-Lo siento, siento ser así. Creí que estarías mejor olvidándote de mí de nuevo. Siendo la que eras antes del incidente con nuestro hijo y con Jessica. Pero gracias a Tanya, entendí que desde aquel día habías estado al lado de mi cama junto a mi cuerpo inerte.- Las lágrimas descendían por los ojos de ambos.- Siento haber dejado que el miedo pudiera conmigo en el pasado. Siento que ahora estés aquí así.

-Edward.- Acarició mi mejilla y besó mis labios.- Te amo.

-Te amo, Bella.- Le dije sentándola encima de mis piernas.- Te amo.

Besé sus labios como nunca. La calidez de estos se adentró en mi ser. Su lengua rozó mi labio inferior y temblé ante aquel contacto. La necesitaba más que nunca. Enredé mis dedos en su perfecta melena y la apreté más a mi cuerpo. Sus manos tiraban de mi pelo y su lengua jugaba con fuerza contra la mía. En ese instante, sentí de nuevo lo que había tratado de evitar durante los últimos días. Los pantalones empezaron a apretarme. Ella pareció notarlo, porque se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi cuerpo. Gemí ante aquel contacto.

-Oh, Edward.- Se separó de mis labios y miro mis ojos.- Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti, Bella, mía.- Besé sus labios con fuerza y sentí el sabor de su boca.- Me haces tanta falta.

Sus manos vagaron por mi torso desnudo y jadeé ante aquel contacto. Mis manos vagaron por su espalda hasta abajo y las adentré por su camiseta. Sentir una vez más su fina piel bajo mis dedos, era un regalo divino. Sentí como sus caderas se movían un poco hacía delante y gruñí ante tal placer ya casi olvidado. Ella solo rió ante mis labios. Descendió con su lengua por mi mandíbula hasta besar mi cuello.

Sus dedos bajaron por mi abdomen hasta mis pantalones y justo cuando su mano se perdió por encima de la fina tela hacía mi dureza, la puerta sonó haciéndola saltar de la silla y arreglarse un poco la camiseta. Me miró con un brillo especial en sus ojos y me dejó una toalla encima de mi entrepierna. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió al auxiliar de todos los días.

-Hoy no hace falta gracias, ya me siento mejor del cansancio.- Bella le habló un poco agitada.- Gracias.

Cerró la puerta y me miró. Sonreí ante aquello y estiré mi mano hasta atrapar la suya.

-¿Te irás?- Le susurré mientras besaba su mano.

-Después de arreglar esto.- Señaló mi cuerpo, a lo que sonreí.

Bella apartó la toalla y tiró de mis pantalones dejándome completamente desnudo y excitado ante ella. Aquello me hizo jadear y desearla por completo. Ella se sentó encima de mi cuerpo y jadeé ante tal contacto, estaba tan cálida. Bella besó mis labios una vez más y dio al botón de la silla. Los dos acabamos dentro de la bañera. El agua estaba demasiado tibia, pero me bastaba con tan solo tener a Bella entre mis brazos. Mis manos se aferraron a su cintura y reí. Bella empezó a besar mi cuello y a mordisquear mi hombro. Mis manos vagaron sin piedad por su espalda y sus nalgas atrayéndola a mi cuerpo más todavía si eso era posible.

Sus labios volvieron a los míos y enlacé mis manos entre sus cabello para que no se separara de mi nuevamente. Bella bajó su mano por mi pecho hasta llegar a mi ombligo y acariciarlo suavemente. Tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y reí. Ella siempre tan juguetona. Mordí mi labio cuando sentí la calidez de su mano acariciar mi miembro erguido.

-Ah… Bella…Ah.- Hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía aquello, si seguía apretando de esa forma….

-Edward.- Ronroneó ante mi cuello.- Te amo.

Descendí mi mano hasta sus nalgas y la apreté más. Su ropa mojada, en aquel instante estorbaba, pero no quería forzar las cosas, por mucho que la necesitase desnuda contra mi cuerpo. No pude evitarlo, demasiado placer en un momento. Al acabar y con la respiración aún jadeante, ella me miró y se rió. Lavó mi cuerpo una vez más con demasiado mimo. Al acabar, salimos de la bañera y después de cambiarse y peinarse, me vistió y me sacó a desayunar. Tomé el desayuno por mi mismo mientras ella desayunaba su zumo de todas las mañanas. Al acabar, salimos del cuarto y cuando me dejó en la puerta de Tanya, me besó en los labios y se despidió de mi con un te amo y un nos vemos en la noche.

Aquello me hizo sumamente feliz. Entré yo solo con la silla y cuando Tanya me vio, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Empezamos con la pelota como todos los días y aumentando el ritmo hasta que me llevó a unas barras y trató de que me levantara para caminar por allí. Fue un fracaso, pero ese día no me importó en absoluto, Bella estaría por la noche de nuevo conmigo y ya no nos separaría nada ni nadie.

Las horas pasaron mientras pensaba en nuestras palabras de la mañana. Después de mis masajes y mis ejercicios dentro del agua, me subieron a mi cuarto y aquel chico tan amable me baño. Después de aquello, llegó la cena y cené pro mi mismo. No dejaba de mirar la puerta esperando que ella entrara, pero las luces se apagaron y ella no entró en ningún momento por la puerta. Mis esperanzas se vieron rotas en ese instante.

Encendí la luz y cogí el libro que ella leía días atrás. Romeo y Julieta reposaba en mis piernas mientras pagina por pagina era devorado. Las horas pasaban en el reloj, la oscuridad cada vez era más profunda y ella no llegaba ¿la había forzado esta mañana? Me sentí un imbécil. Ella había tenido el día entero al lado del pequeño Anthony y se había pensado mejor las cosas. Claro, debía ser eso ¿por qué cargar conmigo al fin y al cabo?

Por una parte me sentía aliviado. Si ella ya no volvía más, sería libre de nuevo y criaría a Anthony lejos de mí, como debía ser. Por otra parte, me sentí demasiado mal. Ella había estado esta mañana conmigo íntimamente en la bañera y después me había dicho que vendría. Apagué la luz y deseé que ella pareciera por la mañana. Ahora que había entendido las cosas, no quería separarme jamás de ella ¿y ella de mí? Si así era, lo entendería.


	6. Perdoname

**Capitulo seis. Perdóname. **

El perdón es algo que se concede a alguien que te importa. 

Los días pasaron y Bella no había dado señales de vida. Un par de veces, mi padre había entrado en la habitación a verme. Me explicó que también habían pasado la varicela y por eso no habían venido antes, porque no querían contagiarme. Deseé preguntarle por Bella en demasiadas ocasiones, pero no quería forzar las cosa, si ella no venía era porque se habría arrepentido de lo sucedido y la entendía perfectamente, era lo que había deseado durante quince días.

Mi madre entró por la puerta con una sonrisa enorme. Tras ella, pude ver los cabellos negros de mi hermana Alice. Mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando la divisé. Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, ya no podía luchar contra aquello que mi corazón deseaba, no podía estar solo, ellos eran parte de mí y si venían era por algo.

La pequeñaja, se adelantó a mi madre y estiró sus brazos atrapándome entre ellos. Pude sentir como su cuerpo temblaba y de su garganta salían sollozos. Apreté mis brazos contra su pequeño cuerpo y besé su cabeza repetidas veces para tratar de clamarla. Mi madre se acercó a mí y besó mi frente.

-Voy a hablar con tu padre. Os dejo solos un rato.- Se giró y salió pro la puerta cerrándola despacio.

-Edward.- Dijo la duende sonriendo entre lágrimas.- Creí que no despertarías, tenía miedo de no volver a abrazarte.

-Alice.- Un susurro salió de mis labios.- Estoy aquí hermana.

-Lo sé, pero tuve tanto miedo, y justo cuando quería venir a verte, un brote de varicela nos invade.

-Ya pasó.- Le sonreí

-Así es. Lo malo es que ahora es Bella la que esta enferma.

¿Estaba enferma? Y yo había pensado que se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado y dicho.

-¿Enferma?- no pude evitar sonar preocupado.

-Así es. Ella cuando llegó a casa, empezó a tener fiebre y bueno, se ha pasado días delirando.- Mi corazón se encogió.- Lo único que quería era venir a verte.

-¿Por qué?- Soné ansioso.- Me refiero a que nadie me ha dicho nada.

-No querían preocuparte. Se te nota a kilómetros lo mucho que la amas y bueno tu estas aquí así que…- La entendí.

-Ya, y no querían decirme que estaba enferma para que no intentara irme de aquí.- Reí ante aquello.- Como si pudiera.

-Lo siento hermano.- Sus ojos se entristecieron de nuevo.

-Bueno, cuéntame como va todo por allí ¿traes una foto de mi hijo?- La miré entusiasmado.

-Traigo en mi mochila un bonito álbum para ti.- Ella se levantó de un salto y me acercó su bolsa negra.- Ábrela, se que ya puedes.- Y me sonrió.

Los nervios se apoderaron de mí. Necesitaba ver como estaba mi hijo ahora. Agarré la bolsa entre mis dedos y abrí poco a poco aquella mochila. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vi el grosor de aquel álbum. Adentré mi mano en la bolsa y saqué el álbum. Dejé la mochila a un lado y abrí este por la primera página. Allí, estábamos los tres cuando nació Anthony. Verlo en aquellos días, provocó que una lágrima se saliera de mis ojos.

La pequeña Alice, se sentó a mi lado y estiró sus piernas sobre la cama. Su mano aferró la mía y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Sentir el calor de mi hermana, era algo que necesitaba. La quería demasiado y aquello me llenaba. Le sonreí ante aquel gesto y pasé la hoja del álbum viendo así una foto de mi hijo en su primer baño. Aquel era el álbum de fotos que yo creé en su día en mi casa junto a Bella. Lo reconocí cuando vi mi letra debajo explicando la foto. En ese álbum, solo estaba la vida de mi hijo por un año, sin embargo ahora, estaba completo.

Pasé la hoja de nuevo y observé cada foto donde salíamos los tres y algunas de mis hermanos con el niño o sus hijos. Pasé la última página completada por mí y observé a mi hijo tras la cámara de ellos. Poco a poco el pelo le iba creciendo. Observé como se parecía a mí en muchas cosas. Era realmente un niño hermoso.

El las fotos, claramente podía observar como se afianzaba a andar y soportar su propio peso. En algunas, estaba dormido completamente, en otras sonreía a la cámara y alguna que otra salía llorando o con pucheritos. Pasé otra hoja y observé una foto de tamaño folio. En ella, estaba mi princesa y llevaba a mi hijo sentada en sus brazos. Los dos estaban hermosos. Ella acariciaba la mejilla de mi hijo y este cogía un mechón del pelo de su madre. Los dos reían y se les veía completamente feliz.

Miré a la duende y esta me respondió apretando mi hombro. Ojeé de nuevo el álbum y pude ver una foto con toda la familia. Aquello me encogió el corazón, era una navidad. Mi hijo tenía tres años y estaba en los brazos de mi madre. Alice me señaló la esquina de la foto y en ella, pude observar la gran foto que mi madre tenía colgada de mí antes de irme de aquella casa. Aquello significó mucho para mí en ese instante. No estaba de cuerpo presente en aquella sala, pero si mi recuerdo.

Pasé los dedos por cada rostro de aquella foto y miré de nuevo a mi pequeña. Alice, besó mi frente y sintió pasando hoja. Allí, en aquel retrato, pude observar a un Anthony cambiado. Sus hoyuelos de niño pequeño, se habían desvanecido de su carita, y una sonrisa más madura asomaba en la foto. Su cabello estaba largo, lo tenía ondulado como su madre, no tan broncíneo como el mío, pero si más claro que su madre. Sus ojos verdes miraban a la cámara. Sus pestañas eran espesas como las de mi Bells.

No pude contenerme y empecé a llorar. Dejé el álbum en mis piernas y me abracé al menudo cuerpo de mi hermana. Esta pasó las manos por mi espalda reconfortándome. Ya no me sentía el viejo Anthony fuerte, tan solo un nuevo Edward derrotado. Necesitaba a mi hijo, a mi Bella. Necesitaba acariciar ese cabello ondulado y besar esas mejillas sonrojadas como las de su madre. Cuando conseguí calmar mi pena, observé de nuevo el álbum. Mi hijo crecía muy rápido, estaba realmente hermoso en todas y cada una de las fotos. En algunas salía Bella, en otras, otro miembro de la familia. Vi a mis sobrinos crecer y a mis padres junto a ellos. Incluso salían Adam, Vicky y sus cuatro hijos en las fotos.

Respiré hondo cuando vi la última foto, en ella salía mi hijo con un bañador solamente y llevaba mi ángel en su cuellecito. Sus cinco años estaban muy bien plantados y aquello me hizo sentirme muy orgulloso de él.

-Esta muy bien, Edward, cuida de sus primos pequeños y a Violet la lleva en una nube. Nadie se mete con ellos en el cole. Digamos que es muy Anthony.- Ella rió y con ello reí yo. Al menos había servido de algo my carácter…fuerte.

-Eso esta muy bien, así nadie se meterá con ellos.- Apreté su fina mano.

-Edward, papá ha estado hablando conmigo antes. Me dijo que tus brazos ya estaban bastante fuertes. Un mes hace que te has despertado y mírate. Te quiero hermano.- me dijo con los ojos brillantes.

-Alice, en un mes me he recuperado mucho de mis brazos, estos no estaban dañados. No sé que más te habrá dicho Carlisle, pero mis piernas no va a ser tan fácil.- le dije mirando las sábanas.

-Lo sé hermano. Tu espalda esta dañada. Además, en las pruebas ha salido que te han de operar de nuevo.- Un sonrisa de incredulidad apareció en sus labios.

-¿Como?- Le dije cuando me di cuenta de sus palabras.- Nadie me ha dicho nada ¿Qué es eso de que están mal?

No lo podía creer, me tenían que operar de nuevo de mi espalda y yo no lo sabía. Un miedo me recorrió el cuerpo, ya sería la cuarta operación y aquello no me gustaba nada. La primera fue de mi corazón, la segunda del pecho, la tercera de la espalda y ahora de nuevo de la esta.

-¿No te lo ha dicho todavía papá?- Con su fina mano se tapó la boca y vi sus ojos de sorpresa.

-No.- susurré contra mi pecho.- A mi no me comunican nada, simplemente hacen y deshacen.

-Lo siento, Edward. No era mi intención incomodarte.- La pequeña se puso a llorar.-Supongo que papá te lo dirá.

-Eso espero.- le dije ahora un poco rabioso.- No quiero que si me operan, vengáis a ocuparos de mí.- le dije serio. No podía permitir que Bella se ocupara de mí estando operado. Entonces si sería una gran molestia.

-Emmett y Jasper dicen que se pasarán en un rato a verte. Ellos también te echan de menos.- me dijo cambiando de tema.- Y Bella si todo va bien y no tiene más fiebre, vendrá mañana.

-Esta bien gracias, Alice.- Le dije besando su húmeda mejilla.

Mi hermana desapareció pro la puerta del baño y miré de nuevo el álbum. Saqué la última foto de mi niño, y la que estaba sentado en las piernas de mi princesa. Coloqué cada una, a una parte de la cama. Así los vería durante todas las mierdas horas que me quedaban allí. Cerré mis ojos y traté de no pensar en la operación. Un ruido de nudillos me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Un girón del picaporte y el cuerpo ancho y fuerte de mi hermano entró disparado hacía la cama.

-¡Edward! Que ganas tenía de verte. Hermano, te he echado muchísimo de menos.- Pude ver la emoción en sus ojos.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme el cuerpo y me sentí protegido allí rodeado por él, como cuando era un niño pequeño y lloraba por que me había caído y mi hermano me levantaba con un fuerte abrazo. Se sentó a los pies de la cama y me observó de arriba abajo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y en ese momento, carraspeó y me miró a los ojos.

-Te veo bien. Durante estos tres años y cuatro meses que he venido a verte, nunca pensé que te volvería a ver con los ojos abiertos…….- Miró sus manos.

-Hermano.- Susurré tendiéndole mi mano.- Lo siento.

-No. Siento todo esto. Tú no debes pedir perdón, solo hiciste o que cualquier buen padre haría por su hijo.- Miró la puerta.- Te admiro, Edward. No dudaste ni un segundo en morir antes de qu ele hicieran daño a tu hijo, a bella he incluso a Esme.

-Emmett, estáis todos muy equivocados por lo que puedo ver.- le dije mirándolo a sus grandes ojos.- Yo no tengo nada en contra de ellos. Solo desearía ser el hijo que ellos querían, uno al que ellos amaran. Como tú…

-No digas eso.- se acercó a mi lado esta vez.- Ellos te aman.

-Nadie puede amar a un asesino a sueldo.- le dije mirando la foto de mi hijo y Bella.- excepto la cabezota de Bells.

-Yo te quiero hermano y Alice también.- Mi hermana salió pro la puerta del baño.- ¿a que si hermana?

-¿Qué me he perdido?- Alice se sentó al otro lado de mi cama.

-Toda la familia lo quiere. Te queremos de vuelta en casa cuanto antes. Te echamos de menos y bueno, queremos una oportunidad.

-Yo no soy el que ha de dar una oportunidad.- Miré mis manos.- Sois vosotros lo que debéis aceptarme como soy.

-Y lo hacemos.- Dijo Alice enfadándose.- Sabes que te hemos ayudado nosotros cuatro. Incluso Vicky. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y yo, jamás te abandonaremos. Todos hemos estado aquí durante horas, incluso días cuando el pequeño Anthony se ponía malo.- Ella empezó a llorar.- mamá se pasó horas y horas al principio aquí llorando y pidiéndote que la perdonaras en el silencio de esta habitación.

-Ella esta muy arrepentida Edward. Todos cometemos errores y ella es nuestra madre.- Emmett apretaba mi mano.

-Cuando salga de aquí, espero poder estar con vosotros Emmett.- Las palabras de mi hermano me habían dolido.- Yo también quiero a mamá y papá.

-Pues no se hable más. Cuando salgas de aquí vendrás a casa, con tu familia, con Bella y con tu hijo.- La duende me apretó las mejillas y salió de la habitación lanzándome un beso al aire. Reí ante aquello.

La puerta se volvió a abrir en el momento en que Emmett me estaba contando anécdotas de mi hijo, de la suya y nuestros sobrinos. Por ella, entraron Jasper y Rosalie. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al ver a mi hermano Jazz.

-Hola Edward, te veo mucho mejor desde la última vez que te vi aquí… dormido.- me dijo Jazz sonriéndome.

-Hola hermano.- me dijo Ross.- Me alegro mucho de verte de nuevo entre nosotros y de esta forma.

-Hola chicos.- Besé a Ross en su mejilla y le di la mano a Jazz.

Las horas pasaron y ellos se tuvieron que ir. Emmett me dijo que pasarían a verme cuando pudieran. Aquello me gustó y me emocionó. Por un instante, me olvidé de lo que había sido, de quien había hecho tanto daño a su familia. Por un momento, me sentí de nuevo el Edward de mi niñez. La cena llegó y con ello mi padre. Carlisle, se sentó a mi lado cuando subí de la terapia y me tendió la bandeja. La cena era realmente exquisita. Mi padre me había puesto una hamburguesa de restaurante y una coca-cola. Aquello me hizo sonreírle.

-Bueno Edward, como veo ya sabes que te hemos de operar de nuevo. Alice fue muy rápida.- me dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos con mucho porte.

-Sí, ella me lo comunicó.- Me puse nervioso.

-Ahora que has acabado de cenar, te comentaré la operación de mañana.- Su voz sonó temblorosa.

-¿Mañana?- le dije sorprendido.

-Sí, cuanto antes mejor. Antes podrás empezar la nueva rehabilitación y con ella, esperamos que camines en tres meses. No del todo, pero al menos podrás defenderte. Esta operación.- su voz se apagó

-¿Qué? Le dije nervioso.

-Bueno, es algo complicada, hay que sacar un líquido que se te ha salido y esta muy cerca de la medula. Aparte, agrégale que ya habías perdido mucha masa muscular, así que cuenta con que te quedan aquí realmente de nueve a diez meses.

Su mirada se perdió pro un instante por l habitación y cuando recuperó el aire volvió ha hablarme.

-… shhh.- Salió de mis labios. Quería que me diera detalles.

-Lo sé...- Tocó mi brazo.- Las cosas son algo difíciles, pero yo ya te había avisado que estarías aquí todo este tiempo. Yo ya conté con la operación desde un principio.- Estaba nervioso.

Cogí su mano entre las mías y le sonreí. Ellos me estaban dando una nueva oportunidad junto a la familia, yo también debía dársela.

-Papá, confió en ti.- Le dije mirándolo a sus ojos. Realmente así era, por eso era el mejor médico.- Lo que tú opines es lo correcto para mi espalda.

-Gracias hijo, no sabes lo que esas palabras significan para mi en estos momentos.- una lágrima descendió de sus ojos azules.

-No estés triste.- le dije secándosela con mis dedos.- me comporté como un idiota en el pasado. No quise entenderte, ni a mamá tampoco.- Era la verdad. Sí hubiese escuchado a Bella en su día, si hubiese sido paciente, todo esto no hubiese ocurrido jamás.- las cosas cambiarán. Alice ya me dijo que al salir de aquí, iría a vuestra casa.

-A tu casa hijo, no te olvides que es la casa de los Cullen y tú eres uno de los nuestros.

-Gracias papá.- le dije riéndome.

-Bueno, ahora a dormir. Mañana por la mañana no desayunarás. Entraras al quirófano a las seis de la tarde y estarán aquí todos. Incluso Bella. Los niños se los quedará Ángela que vino a visitar a Bella.

-Esta bien. Hasta mañana.- Le sonreí y me acomodé en mi cama.

Durante la noche, soñé con mi hijo. Era muy extraño. Soñaba con los momentos de las fotos como si yo hubiera estado allí con ellos. Era tan real, que cuando abrí mis ojos en mitad d el anoche, encendí la luz y miré la foto de mi pequeño apretándola contra el pecho. Me invadió el miedo y la duda. Mi hijo no me conocía, cuando saliera de aquí, mi niño tendría seis años y medio.

Me sentí vacio una vez más. Si no me quería a su lado, mi mundo caería otra vez al suelo. Deseaba que Bella estuviera a mi lado como noches atrás. Ella era la única que podía calmar mi sueño. La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndome, eran las tres de la mañana y allí no había nadie cuando me dormí y nadie cuando encendí la luz. Por ella, pude ver como asomaba mi madre. Su cara era de cansancio y un chándal en su cuerpo, delataba que no estaba muy bien.

-Mamá.- le susurré cuando se acercó con una sonrisa cansada.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No quería dejarte solo el día de tu operación.- Me acarició la mejilla.- Además, Bella esta descansando para estar aquí todo el fin de semana contigo.

-Estas cansada tu también.- le dije agachando mi mirada.- Deberías de dormir en tu cama.

-La cama de aquí a lado.- Dijo señalando la cama donde había dormido Bella.- No esta tan mal.- Y rió.

-Supongo, esta no esta nada mal.- Señalé la mía.- Gracias.

-Edward, quería pedirte una vez más perdón.- Sus ojos empezaban a empañarse, sus manos a temblar y su voz a apagarse.- Lo siento hijo mío.- Besó mi frente.

-¿Borrón y cuenta nueva?- Le dije con miedo.- No soy tan malo. Lo otro solo era un trabajo, Muy costoso, pero un trabajo.

Me apoyé de nuevo en la almohada y mi madre se tumbó a mi lado. Me sentí como un niño pequeño. No me importó, la echaba de menos y necesitaba estar entre sus brazos. El sueño volvió a invadirme y cuando abrí mis ojos, mi mundo se vino abajo. Allí a mi lado, ya no estaba mi madre, si no Bella. Esta me observaba con unas ojeras muy marcadas y sujetaba mi mano.

-Lo siento.- Fueron sus primeras palabras.- de verdad. Te amo Edward, siento haber faltado a mi promesa, pero enfermé y estuve cuatro días con fiebre delirando y no te pude llamar y ellos no quisieron preocuparte y bueno.

La silencié con un dedo contra sus labios y le sonreí.

Estas aquí, es lo que me importa.- le dije acercándome a su carnosos y rojos labios…- Te amo.

-Edward.- jadeó al apretarla contra mi cuerpo.- Te aré daño.

-Tranquila, no me duele nada.- Le dije riéndome.

-Anda, vamos a pasear por el jardín antes de que te operen. Necesito hablar contigo de una cosa.

Aquello me puso nervioso. Ella me ayudo a ir al baño y cuando salí, me colocó un batín nuevo que abría traído de casa y una manta sobre las piernas. Empujó la silla hasta los ascensores sin mediar palabra. Aquel silencio me estaba poniendo nervioso ¿Qué tendría que decirme? La luz de piso más bajo, se iluminó cuando ella pulsó el botón. Cuando las puertas se abrieron y sentí el aire fresco en la cara que entraba por la gran puerta, aspiré aquel aire profundamente y sonreí.

Bella me sacó al jardín. Sentir el poco sol en mi piel, me hizo sentirme cómodo. Ella empujó la silla hasta un banco bastante alejado y me acomodó mirando el banco. Ella se sentó en este y me sonrió. Sus manos temblaron un poco y se removió en el banco. Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó una vez más.

Al separarse, cogió mis manos entre las suyas y las apoyó en mis piernas. Su mirada clavada en la mía, parecía que me pedía perdón ¿por qué todo el mundo me lo decía ahora? Negué con al cabeza y la miré de nuevo. Un gesto con esta y una mueca con mis labios, le indicaron que hablara.

-Edward, no sé como te lo tomarás, pero cuando todo aquello ocurrió y tú estabas en coma…- Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla y cuando aún no había caído a su regazo, otra cayó por su otro ojo hasta humedecer las dos mejillas.- Bueno… es muy difícil esto.

-Bella, no tengas miedo.- le dije preocupado.

-Lo siento Edward.- Me miró de nuevo.- Pensé que no ibas a despertar. El médico que te atendía dijo que no lo harías, así que nunca le hablé de ti a nuestro hijo como padre. Las cosa son estaban bien aún en casa y…- Se puso roja empezó a hipar del disgusto que llevaba.

-Tenías miedo de que el niño no me viera más.- Le dije cortante.- No querías que supiera quien era yo.

-No es eso.- Me dijo llorando.- Yo quería decirle cuan bueno eras, cuanto lo amabas, pero no se hablaba de ti en la casa, solo lo justo y cuando los niños dormían.

-Bella, no has de darme ninguna explicación.- Le dije un poco más calmado.- Estas en tu derecho en no decirle nada, al fin y al cabo, no ha de ser fácil tener un padre asesino.- Le dije claramente.

-Solo quiero que me perdones.- Dijo apretando mis manos.- Solo quiero que me sigas amando.

-Bella.- Alcé su rostro.- es mejor así. Si no lo consigo, si no vuelvo a andar…

-No.- Me dijo ella alzándose del banco.- Lo conseguirás, volverás a casa.- Habló muy segura.- le he dicho a Anthony quien es su padre en las fotos. Que pronto volvería a casa y que lo amas.

Me dejó helado. No me esperaba esa cosa.

-Bella.- Susurré ya casi llorando también.- Te amo, os amo.

-Pronto lo verás y él es fuerte, así que seguro que te querrá enseguida, lo sé.- Lo soltó aún llorando y empujando mi silla para la habitación de nuevo.

-Seguro que sí, los Cullen son cabezotas. Entrará en razón algún día.- Le dije riéndome.

Mi hijo ya sabía que existía y aquello me llenó de fuerzas para pasar de nuevo por quirófano.


	7. OperaciónDelirios

**Capitulo siete. Operación=Delirios.**

El dolor físico, no es comparable con el dolor psicológico. El físico deja marcas, el psicológico secuelas. Aun que quieras aparentar, este nunca se borrará. 

Abrí mis ojos una vez más. Esta vez, no era un día normal. Me habían dejado dormir hasta bien tarde. Mi estomago gruía del hambre que tenía. Giré mi rostro y observé a Bella viendo la tele y riendo con el programa que veía. Una sonrisa asomó en mis labios. Ella era tan perfecta en todo. Miré el reloj que había en la esquina de la pantalla y pude observar que eran las cinco de la tarde. Ya casi había llegado la hora de la operación y desde que habíamos subido a las doce al cuarto, me habían dejado dormir.

Carraspeé la garganta para que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba despierto. Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios y yo le respondí con otra. Mis manos sudaban como si de un niño pequeño se tratase. Había estado en situaciones peores. Si contábamos que antes era un asesino a sueldo y podía haber muerto en cualquier momento, pero esta vez era demasiado diferente. Ella estaba a mi lado y en la casa de los Cullen me esperaba mi hijo.

Bella se levantó de la silla y caminó despacio hasta mi posición. Alargó su mano y cogió al mía fuertemente. Cerré pro un instante mis ojos. Había anhelado esto durante sus días de ausencia. Paseé la punta de mi lengua por los labios resecos. Tenía sed y no podía beber nada. Bella, cogió un vaso entre sus manos y una gasa y la mojó. Acto seguido, la paseó por mis resecos labios. Al acabar, dejó el vaso en la mesita y acercó sus húmedos labios a los míos provocando que una descarga me invadiera por todo mi ser.

-¿Estas preparado?- me observó por un instante.- No tengas miedo ni nada de eso.

-No tengo miedo, he estado en peores situaciones y lo sabes.- Suspiré.- Simplemente que…

-¿Qué pasa, Edward?- Su ceño se frunció.- Vamos, dímelo.

-Alice me trajo un álbum ayer del peque.- Le señalé el armario.- Y también esas fotos que ves aquí colgadas.

-Si, me lo comentó cuando nos cruzamos. ¿Ocurre algo?- Su mirada era de pregunta.

-Esta hermosos.- Deje escapar a la vez que un suspiro.- Y tengo miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más.

-Lo verás, Edward.- Acarició mi mejilla.- En cuanto te den el alta de aquí, estarás en casa y lo verás.

-¿Lo prometes?- Sentí que la pregunta era algo tonta, pero necesitaba hacerla.- Dime.

-Claro que te lo prometo. Mientras estés aquí, intentaré que sepa cuanto más de su padre.- Buscó mis ojos.- ¿Vale?

-Gracias.

La puerta en ese momento se abrió y por ella entró mi padre sonriendo. Se acercó a l acama con una silla de ruedas y me tendió el brazo.

-Ya es la hora de bajarte hijo.- Miró a Bella.- Puedes bajar abajo. No podrás entrar, pero si estar en la sala privada.- Volvió a mirarme de nuevo.- Vamos, ella te hará compañía mientras.

Mi padre destapó mi cuerpo y me alzó entre sus brazos para sentarme en la silla. Una vez sentado, Bella cogió mi mano y la apretó fuerte para que supiera que estaba a mi lado. Iban a ser unas largas horas y ella estaría fuera todo el tiempo. Mientras la silla avanzaba por el pasillo y se detenía enfrente del ascensor, mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente. Realmente nunca había estado despierto antes de que me operaran, siempre habían sido operaciones de urgencias, así que en esta valía estar nervioso ¿no?

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y mi padre empujó la silla hasta que estuvimos los tres dentro. Miré a mi padre primero y luego a Bella, los dos llevaban unas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ella acarició mi mano una vez más antes de que mi padre frenara la silla ante unas puertas blancas donde ponía claramente quirófanos. Bella se agachó a mi altura y besó mis labios tiernamente. Alcé mis manos y acaricié sus cálidas mejillas mientras aquel beso durara.

Ella se alzó y dio un abrazo a Carlisle. Este empujó la silla y susurré un "te quiero" para ella. Bella se sentó en unas sillas que había entre la puerta blanca de madera y otras muy distintas de plástico. Ya estaba en quirófanos y mis nervios iban en aumento. Ella se quedó allí. Mi padre avanzó hasta que entré en otra sala. La camilla estaba en medio. Un montón de material quirúrgico la rodeaba. Pude observar mis radiografías en la pared colgadas. La luz las iluminaba perfectamente dejándome ver la zona dañada.

El equipo médico entró saludando a mi padre. Todos y cada uno de ellos fueron a la zona de lavado, donde se lavarían las manos y se estilizarían. Mi padre sin perder su sonrisa, me alzó entre sus brazos y me dejó entre aquellas sábanas verdes. Me dio la vuelta y se fue hacía el equipo de música. Le dio al play, llenando aquel quirófano con una suave música clásica de Debussy. Sentí su mano acariciar mi cabello y bajar hasta mis hombros.

-Todo saldrá bien, Edward.- Respiró profundamente.- Sabes que yo no puedo operarte, pero estaré aquí todo el tiempo.

-Gracias.- Fue lo único que pude articular, antes de ver los pies del anestesista.

Sentí como tapaban mi cuerpo después de retirar mis pantalones. Buscaron una vía en mi brazo y acto seguido escuché la voz del anestesista hablarme.

-Contaremos hasta diez.- Su voz sonó suave.- Una vez lleguemos juntos al diez, estarás completamente dormido.

Asentí con la cabeza un poco y la mano de mi padre acarició mi mejilla. El anestesista procedió a inyectar en la vía la anestesia. Empezó a contar. Uno…Dos…Tres…Cuatro… los parpados me pesaban y la boca se secaba…Cinco…Seis…Siete…Ya casi no escuchaba el ruido que me rodeaba…Ocho…Nueve…Diez… y el sueño me envolvió.

Mi cuerpo entero pesaba. De fondo, escuchaba nuestra canción. Tiziano Ferro parecía que cantara para mí. Bella estaba hermosa. Sus piernas cruzadas mientras leía aquel libro que tanto le gustaba. Apoyada en el cabecero de la cama. Mis pasos eran lentos, pero seguros. Estaba caminando. Cuando estaba apunto de llegar a tocar su sedosa piel, un dolor agudo se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Podía escuchar como me llamaban en la lejanía.

-Edward, ya acabó todo. Vamos hijo despierta, ven con nosotros.- Mi padre estaba muy cerca.- Vamos, Edward.

-Pa..- Sentía un pinchazo atravesarme el cuerpo continuamente.- Pá.

-Eso es, despierta.- Esa era la voz del anestesista.- Ya hemos acabado campeón.

Poco a poco sentí que mis parpados estaban más livianos. Los fui abriendo poco a poco y sentí la luz chocar contra ellos fuertemente, por lo que los cerré de nuevo.

-Venga, abre los ojos.- Mi padre seguía ahí.

Los abrí de nuevo. La luz ya no era tan molesta. Vi su enorme sonrisa y sus ojos cristalinos observarme.

-Bienvenido, Edward.- El anestesista estaba al lado de mi padre.

-¿Ya?- Conseguí articular.- ¿Bella?

-Ella esta fuera, estas en la sala de recuperación. En cuanto te termines de despejar, te subiremos al cuarto y allí estarán todo s para saludarte.

-¿Todos?- Pregunté algo confuso todavía.- No entiendo.

-Sí, tus hermanos, tus cuñados y mama con Adam y Vicky.

Tomé aire algo confuso ¿por qué todos?

-Vamos, respira y termina de abrir tus ojos.- Mi padre seguía hablando.

-Me duele- Conseguí articular mientras llevaba mi mano hacía mi cintura.

-No debes tocar nada, ahora estas completamente vendado y con bastante analgésico en el cuerpo. Es normal que te duela, la operación salió perfectamente. Pronto estrás mejor.

-¿Cuánto es pronto?- Pregunté ansioso.

-Edward, si todo va bien, en quince días te quitaremos las grapas. Te haré una radiografía y veremos que tal. Si sale como lo planeado, en veinte días estarás de regreso a tus clases de rehabilitación y esta vez, estarás mucho mejor.

-Esta bien, solo quiero subir.- Le dije un poco molesto.

-Subamos entonces.- Me guiñó un ojo.

Al salir por la puerta tumbado en una cama, giré mi rostro buscando a Bella. Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, no pude evitar el sonreírle. No sabía cuanto tiempo estuve en aquel quirófano, pero parecía que demasiado, ya que ella estaba bostezando.

-¿Qué hora es?- Le pregunté cuando cogí su mano al fin entre las mías.

-Pues son las cuatro d e la mañana.- Me dijo muy cansada.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo sola?- Pregunté preocupado.

-No, han estado tus hermanos, mis hermanos, tu madre, incluso Vicky y Adam. Ahora ellos están arriba esperándote, es lo bueno de ser médico y que tu padre sea el jefe de cardiología. –Y rió melodiosamente.

-Ok. Así que...- Me callé. Me dolía demasiado la espalda.

-¿Qué pasa?- Sus ojos iban de mí a mi padre.

-Me duele, no pasa nada grave.- le contesté un poco ahogado. Los pinchazos no disminuían.

-Cuando subamos, te pondré algo más fuerte en el gotero para que puedas descansar mejor.- Mi padre apuntó algo en mi historial.

Al llegar arriba, la cama entró en la habitación y observé como me ponían en el mismo sitio que antes. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en los labios de mi hermanita Alice. Se acercó despacio y me besó en la frente. Mi hermano Emmett, acarició mis cabellos y Rosalie besó mi mejilla. Jasper se acercó junto a Adam y Vicky. Esta ultima, besó mi otra mejilla y los otros dos, palmearon suavemente mi hombro.

-Ahora que sabemos que estas bien, nos iremos a casa.- Mi hermano se caía de sueño.

-Gracias.- susurré.- No tendrías por que haber esperado todos aquí.

-Por ti lo que sea hermano.- Y así, todos se fueron de la habitación, dejando allí a mi Bells, a mi madre y a mi padre.

Mi madre se acercó al borde de la cama, mientras mi padre inyectaba un sedante en el gotero. Bella por otra parte, se sentó al otro lado de la cama y cogió mi mano entre las suyas dando suaves caricias en círculos. Sentirla tan cerca, provocaba que mi corazón no dejase de agitarse. Mi madre besó mi frente y se despidió con un suave hasta mañana. Se levantó de la cama y al abrir la puerta, pude ver a Emmett abrazarla por sus hombros y llevársela de allí. Mi padre se despidió con un hasta luego y también se marchó.

-Tu padre vendrá mañana cuando empiece su turno a las cuatro de la tarde. Esta muy cansado.- Puntualizó Bella.

-Esta bien, realmente solo me importa que te quedes tú.- No sabía de donde habían salido esas atrevidas palabras, pero me gustaba haberlas dicho.- Duerme mi Bella.- le susurré al ver como bostezaba.

Ella besó mis labios despacio y se acodó en la otra cama. Durante un buen rato, bajo la luz de la lamparita, pude observarla como dormía. Una tonta sonrisa estaba dibujada en mis labios y no podía borrarla. Me agradaba ver allí a mi ángel y aquello me tranquilizaba. No sé cuanto pasé observándola, pero al fin el sedante hizo su efecto y sucumbí a ello. Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo. La habitación estaba en sumo silencio. Allí a mí alrededor, pude ver a mi hermano Emmett en el sillón todo estirado.

-¿Bella?- No pude evitar preguntar.- ¿Emm?

-He, hola, Edward.- Me saludó mi hermano.- Bella se fue a estar un rato con Anthony. Preguntaba por ella y bueno.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo.- Me sentí vacio.- Ella ha de trabajar y esas cosas.

-Si, ella irá a trabajar cuando lleve al peque al cole.- Sonrió.- Esta muy mayor, Edward. Cuando vuelvas a casa podrás comprobar que es exactamente a ti cuando eras pequeño.

-Que emoción.- Solté con sarcasmo.- ¿No podría parecerse a su madre?

-Vamos, tú eras muy mono.- Guiñó un ojo.- No te acuerdas, pero siempre estabas dando besos y tratando que todo el mundo fuera feliz.

-Oh. Calla, Emmett.- Reí ante sus palabras y mi espalda se quejó.- Me hago daño si rio.

-Tranquilo, poco a poco.- se acercó a mí y me tendió un vaso de leche.- Has de comer algo.

-Gracias.- Le dije mirándolo a su aniñado rostro.- De verdad.

-Deja de dar las gracias joder. Eres mi hermano y estoy aquí porque te quiero.- Frunció su ceño.- Además, soy el único que esta libre ahora.- Rió con fuerza a mandíbula batiente.

-No risas.- Le dije medio enfadado.- Por favor.

-Lo siento hermanito.- Acarició mi mejilla.- Ahora vendrán a curarte, te has de duchar.

-No sé si podré.- Le dije triste.

-Yo te ayudaré.- Me alzó con mucho cuidado.- Si no ¿Para qué estoy aquí?

Mi hermano me llevó al baño y me sentó directamente en la silla de la bañera sin tan siquiera sacarla. Me desnudó con cuidado y se quedó observando mi cuerpo. Aquello me hizo sentir incomodo, pero imaginé que lo hacía porque no me había visto todas las cicatrices.

-¿Emm?

-Perdona, Edward.- Bajó su mirada.- No había visto todas esas marcas ¿te las han hecho en tu antiguo trabajo?

-Sí. También son de un par de operaciones por culpa de ello.- Le levanté la cara.- Vamos Emmett, ya pasó todo.

-Tienes razón hermano, lo que pasa es que duele...- Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

-¿El que duele?- Mi pregunta sonó a desesperación- A mi y ano.

-Debí de haberte protegido. Si yo no me hubiese metido en mi mundo…- Las lágrimas descendían sin control.

-Vamos.- Le sequé las lágrimas.- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. La tengo yo mismo.

-No es cierto, soy el mayor y debí protegerte.- Se sorbió la nariz.

-No quiero escuchar eso de nuevo.- Me estaba enfadando.- El pasado, pasado es.

-Esta bien.- Siguió duchándome.

Mojó mi cuerpo con cuidado de no mojar demasiado el parche de mi espalda, y cuando acabó de ducharme, me sacó y me vistió. Al llegar a la cama, un médico ya estaba al lado de esta. Me voltearon y me curaron la herida. Podía observar la cara de asco, pena y confusión de mi hermano. Al acabar, me volvieron a poner correctamente en la cama y el médico conectó de nuevo el gotero.

-Esto es solo para inyectarte sedantes. Ya puedes comer, así que ordenaré que te traigan fruta. Todo ha salido a la perfección.

La habitación se sumió en completo silencio mientras comía fruta. En ese momento caí. Si Bella había llevado a Anthony al colegio, significaba que el fin de semana ya había pasado.

-¿Emmett?- Mi hermano me miró bajando la revista de deportes que estaba leyendo.- ¿Es Lunes?

-Sí, te pasaste el fin de semana durmiendo.- Me miró triste.- Bella se lo pasó aquí y bueno, tu solo dormitabas.

-Vaya.- Me sentí mal.- Lo siento.

-Tranquilo, luego vendrá. Tanya subirá a la habitación para seguir con los ejercicios de las manos y brazos, aun que no cogerás peso. No puedes todavía, te puedes saltar algún punto. Pronto volverás a tu rutina, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero.- Le dije algo ansioso. Deseaba que fuera ya la hora de ver a mi Bells.- Tengo ganas de ver a Bella.

Las horas pasaron lentamente. Mi hermano leía, o veía la televisión, o simplemente escuchaba música en su ipod. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró esa melena rubia inconfundible. Tanya estaba a mi lado explicándome los nuevos ejercicios. Durante un buen rato pude reírme despacio. Ella era demasiado simpática. Emmett nos miraba sorprendidos por el trato que teníamos. Le tuve que explicar varias veces cuando se fue, que era mi fisioterapeuta y que estaba casada. Que estaba embarazada de dos meses según me había contado tan solo media hora atrás.

Emmett se fue al llegar la noche y por la puerta entró mi Bella. Nada más verla, sonreí con ganas. La había echado mucho de menos. Me había prometido a mi mismo que si ellos podían darme una nueva oportunidad de ser un Cullen, yo les daría la oportunidad de conocer al viejo Edward. Aun que Bella ya me conociera como tal, quería que se sintiera muy a gusto conmigo. Estiré mi mano y la atraje hacía mi cuerpo.

-Lo siento por dormir todo el fin de semana.- Le dije acariciando su mejilla sonrojada.- De verdad.

-Es normal cariño, estabas recién operado y la anestesia y los sedantes.- Besó mis labios.

-¿A que hora te vas?- Le dije un poco triste.- ¿Vo0lverás mañana?

-Me voy dentro de una hora.- Sonrió sin llegarle a los ojos.- Mañana no puedo venir, Anthony, tiene revisión en el dentista y saldré muy tarde.- Acarició mi cara.- Me dará tiempo de llegar a casa, darle la cena, bañarlo y acostarlo.- Besó mi mano.- Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Él es lo primero.- Le dije intentando reír.- Aquí tengo demasiada ayuda.

-Solo espero las vacaciones del niño de verano, para poder estar aquí casi todo el día. Tu padre y tu madre, quieren ir de vacaciones a una isla o algo así que tienen y quieren llevarse a los niños un mes.- El brillo le llegó a los ojos.- Aun faltan siete meses para eso, pero espero que para entonces tú estés mejor y puedas volver a casa.

-Bella aún me queda aquí mucho tiempo.- Me entristecí.

-Edward, la operación a salido muy bien.- Apretó mi mano.- Si todo va bien, podrás volver antes, solo falta que tu te esfuerces y no te rindas.

-Lo intentaré.- Algo en mi se removió ¿sería cierto?- ¿Quién estará en casa en verano?

-Pues los abuelos se quieren llevar a lo niños. Emmett y Rosalie se van de luna de miel, ya que en su día no pudieron y por envidia, Jasper y Alice la repiten. Así que tendremos un mes para nosotros solos.

Mi pecho se infló. Tenía ganas de ver a mi niño, pero un mes solo con mi niña… Aquello me hizo replantearme seriamente los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo. Si luchaba más, tal vez fuera cierto y podría irme en siete meses. Si fuera así, solo habría estado aquí nueve y eso era un gran paso ante el año que me había echado mi padre.

Aferré mis brazos alrededor de la cintura de Bella y la atraje hasta mi cuerpo. Ella se dejó llevar. Todo había salido perfecto. Me daban buenas noticias y tenía muchas ganas de vivir. Me sentía mal por mi hermano Emmett. Él no podía cargar con la culpa. La culpa fue absolutamente mía por no hablar cuando debí. Si hubiese contado lo de Jessica, tal vez nada hubiese ocurrido. Pero aún así, no podía arrepentirme, porque ahora no tuviera a mi niña entre mis brazos.

Levanté su rostro y la miré por un buen rato. Ella me transmitía paz, me transmitía un calor inigualable. Ella me transmitía seguridad. Acerqué mis labios a los de ella aspirando aquel peculiar aroma. Su olor a fressias me embriagaba por completo. Con tan solo cerrar los ojos, cada momento con ella vivido, me invadía mi mente y me hacía quererla más todavía. Nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando fregó los platos mientras yo me duchaba. Cuando pensó que la iba a tocar…cuando la compré… el paseo por la playa… la peluca del calvo y la sopa… el mar… los momentos íntimos en mi cama…la noche que me dispararon y la olvidé… cuando la encontré de nuevo y estaba embarazada de mi hijo…lo que hice por conquistarla siendo que ya era el dueño de su corazón sin recordarlo… cuando maté a James y la recordé… el nacimiento de mi hijo y el dolor de volver a ser uno… cuando la traicioné dejándola sola con mi niño en casa de mis padres… todo pasó fugazmente por mi cabeza… la cara de Jessica… y el despertar aquí.

Cada momento era un recuerdo del pasado y ahora debía mirar hacía el futuro. Debía sacar esa fuerza que tenía cuando era Anthony, para ser fuerte y superar todo lo que estaba por venir. El tacto de su bica contra la mía era inigualable. El roce de su piel, provocaba que mi piel la aclamara. Su lengua jugando con la mía con esa fuerza, con pasión, con amor. Sus manos acariciando mi revuelto cabello.

-Bella.- Susurré cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.- No.

-Lo siento Edward. Te he echado tanto de menos.-Besó mis labios de nuevo.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti mi amor, pero no creo que sea el momento, me duele la espalda a horrores.- Me sentí mal por rechazarla y más cuando la deseaba más que nunca a mi lado.

-Poco a poco.-. Rió contra mi rostro.- Ya verás. Pronto volveremos a ser tú y yo.- Y juntó su cálido aliento con el mío mientras aferraba mis cabellos entre sus dedos.- buenas noches mi amor.

-Buenas noches mi Bells.- Me despedí de ella.- Te amo. Hasta pasado mañana.

-Intentaré salir lo más pronto del dentista y pasarme por aquí aun que sean cinco minutos. Dejaré a Anthony a fuera o tal vez…- Se quedó pensando.

-No creo que sea buena idea.- supe que quería entrar al niño.- no le hará gracia ver a su ahora padre aquí de esta forma.

-Ya veremos.- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mis labios de nuevo.- Mañana hablaremos.- Me besó despacio.- Y lo que ocurra, ocurrirá.- me volvió a besar.

-Hasta mañana Bella.- Le acaricié al mejilla.

-Adiós mi corazón.- Me dio otro beso y se marchó.

Durante el resto de la noche, casi no pude dormir. Entre el dolor de espalda y los nervios de saber que igual Bella traía a mi hijo, me estaba matando. Las horas pasaban lentas y mi desesperación crecía. Llamé a una enfermera para que me sedara. Hasta que no hizo efecto, solo podía imaginar a aquel precioso niño entrando en mi cuarto.


	8. Renacimiento

**Capitulo ocho. Renacimiento.**

La soledad no es tan mala cuando uno lo desea. La vida siempre es grata aun que no lo desees. El renacer no es opción de la vida, si no de tu propia consciencia. 

Observaba detenidamente las barraras ante mis ojos. Aquello día a día era una tortura. Durante meses, había estado atado a aquello que menos deseaba. Tanya cada día estaba más concentrada en enseñarme como iba creciendo su hija en su interior. Aquello me sacaba de mis cavilaciones y me hacía sonreír, pues realmente era la única que escuchaba mis secretos dentro de ese maldito hospital.

Mi familia en ese momento, significaba para mí la grandeza. Cada uno de ellos, se había volcado tanto en ayudarme en cada momento, que siempre estaría agradecido. Terminaban de hacer sus cosas del día y venían a verme hasta que el cansancio se adueñaba de ellos. Con Jasper seguía aquella amistad de hermanos que forjamos en el pasado cuando yo aún era un asesino. Adam siempre venía con Vicky y aquello me hacía sentirme feliz, puesto que él también merecía la felicidad.

Pasé mis manos por aquel frío metal y suspiré. Ya casi todo estaba hecho. Un poco más y volvería digno de ellos. Moví mi pierna derecha y sentí como un calambre me atravesaba la columna entera. Cerré mis ojos ante aquello y cuando los abrí, Tanya estaba en la otra parte sonriéndome mientras se acariciaba su abultado vientre.

-Vamos, Edward. Ayer lo hiciste muy bien, solo un poco más.- Vi caer una lágrima por su mejilla sonrojada.

No entendía porque ella estaba llorando, necesitaba saber porque. Moví la izquierda y así una detrás de la otra, aunque doliera como un demonio, llegué hasta el final y la miré a sus azulados ojos.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Susurré mirándola directamente a su rostro.

-Estoy tan feliz hoy. Solo me quedan días para tener a mi hija conmigo entre mis brazos. Siento que he hecho un buen trabajo contigo por primera vez en mis años como médica.- Acarició mi mejilla.

-Tanya, tus esfuerzos se verán recompensados con el amor de tu familia.- Le dije sin pensármelo.

-Vamos, siéntate en la silla. Le diré a mi marido que te empuje hasta tu cuarto, no quiero que te canses esos fuertes brazos.- Rió ante sus propias palabras.

Una vez en la habitación, Tanya me tendió un papel. Cuando abrí el sobre, las manos me temblaban, delante de mi estaba la última prueba. Levanté al cabeza, aquello sería mi liberación o mi condena.

-Ábrelo.- Me animó Tanya con sus penetrantes ojos azules.- Vamos, estoy ansiosa.- Repetía una y otra vez mientras estaba sentada a los pies de la cama.

-Estate quieta.- Le dije riéndome.- Me gustaría abrirlo con alguien de mi familia también.- Miré el suelo tragando saliva pesadamente.- No sé si me entiendes.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, pero si no abres ahora, no sabrás la sorpresa.- Aquello me hizo dudar y deslicé un dedo pro el sobre.- Eso es, luego llamas por teléfono y lo comunicas, seguro que pronto están aquí.

-Oh vamos, cállate.- Le dije mirándola serio.

Bufé y lo abrí. Las manos me temblaron cuando leí aquello. Entre mis manos, tenía el hoja del alta. No me lo podía creer. Una lágrima descendió por mi mejilla y Tanya la capturó entre sus dedos. Alcé mi vista y la miré directamente a la cara.

-Y aquí lo tienes. Todo tu esfuerzo se ve recompensado.- Sonrió.- El merito de los milagros.

-No seas así, no soy ningún milagro.- Le dije mirando mis manos.

-Claro que lo eres, Edward.- -Bajó su mirada.- Yo no hubiese soportado tanto, por tan poco.

-No es tan poco. Que mi hijo no quisiera verme en su día, solo me hizo luchar más por salir de aquí.

Sentí una fuerte presión en mi pecho y los labios cálidos de Tanya sobre mi mejilla. Con un susurro se despidió de mí y salió por la puerta. Tenía una copia del alta, sabía perfectamente que no me iría del hospital hasta la mañana siguiente, así que me recosté en la cama y empecé a pensar en lo pasado durante esos siete meses. En lo primero que pensé, fue en aquella mañana que Bella trajo a nuestro pequeño Anthony.

Flash Back.

Me desperté al escuchar el carro del desayuno por los pasillos. Tenía hambre, deseaba que las horas pasaran rápidas. Hoy vendría Bella y lo más seguro es que trajera a mi pequeño. Las manos empezaron a temblarme de los nervios ¿Cómo se lo tomaría? Aquella pregunta rondó mi cabeza durante toda la mañana.

Me bajaron a la terapia con Tanya. Podía ver perfectamente como su vientre empezaba a crecer. Una sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Me senté en mi lugar de siempre y apartaron la silla. Tanya empezó con al pelota y acto seguido, seguimos con las pesas. Me preguntó por mi ausencia y le conté sobre mi hijo. Ella como siempre, estaba para apoyarme. Era una gran amiga y eso era de agradecer dentro de aquel hospital.

Al acabar, ella ordenó que se me duchara y que me permitieran vestirme de otra forma. Según ella, un pijama azul de hospital, no era forma de presentarse ante mi hijo. Mientras estaba en mi habitación con el celador que me duchaba, escuché el sonido de la puerta. El chico me sacó de la ducha y salió un momento fuera del baño. Al entrar, portaba entre sus manos una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro de vestir. Aquello me hizo gracia. Me colocó mi ropa interior y la ropa. Me sentí diferente.

Después de terminar de arreglarme, me condujo hasta los ascensores y me avisó que mi visita estaba en el jardín. Empecé a temblar nervioso. En el momento en que la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pude ver esos ojos chocolate observarme en la distancia. Una mano cálida se aferró a la mía y alcé mi vista. Tanya estaba a mi lado para apoyarme. El celador me sacó al jardín y me dejó al lado de un banco de piedra. Bella caminó despacio hasta mí y besó suavemente mis labios. Saludó a Tanya con un pequeño abrazo y una caricia en su pequeño vientre y nos sonrió.

Observé nervioso el jardín. Lo recorrí de punta a punta intentando capturar ese segundo en que mi mirada se cruzara con al de mi hijo. A lo lejos, pude ver a un niño con un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca y una gorrita. Bella levantó su mano y vi a alguien coger la manita del niño. Al enfocar mi mirada, pude ver que se trataba de mi hermana Alice. Los dos caminaron hasta el banco y mi hermana me saludó con un pequeño abrazo. El niño tan solo me observó sentado en m i silla.

-Hola, Edward.- Alice parecía nerviosa.- Bueno, aquí esta el pequeño Anthony.

-Hijo.- Bella le cogió al mano y le quitó la gorra.- Este es Edward, tu papá.

Bella le quitó la gorra y observe esos preciosos ojos. Su cabello y su sonrisa. Era una buena mezcla de nosotros dos. Esperé ansioso la respuesta del niño. Mi corazón latía desbocado en mi pecho y no podía soportar aquel silencio. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y en ese momento, unas palabras salieron de su pequeña boca.

-Yo no tengo papá.- Dijo muy serio.- Este es un señor que no conozco.

Tragué saliva y apreté mis puños contra las piernas. Mi corazón se desbocó y sentí que me faltaba el aire. Alice cogió al niño de la mano y le dijo algo al oído.

-No voy a pedir perdón.- Dijo mi hijo mirando a su tía.- No lo conozco. Si es mi papá ¿por qué no ha estado a mi lado siempre?

Tenía razón. Realmente no era un buen padre. Sentí que mis piernas temblaban y mi corazón se caía de mi pecho. Alice apretó un poco más su mano. Mientras Bella, estaba paralizada a mi lado. Sentí las manos de Tanya apretar mis hombros.

-Déjalo, Alice.- Mi voz sonó ronca.- El niño tiene razón, no lo fuerces a algo que no puede.

-Anthony.- Escuché a Bella.- Habíamos hablado de esto.

Pude ver sus lágrimas descender por sus mejillas y estas coloradas. Estiré mi mano hasta ella y sequé las que pude, ya que no dejaba de llorar.

-Bella.- Ella me miró con pena.- Tiempo al tiempo.

-Eres tan bueno.- Besó mis labios.- Te amo.

-Y yo a vosotros.- Miré a Alice.- Me he de ir. Pronto pasarán con la comida.- No era cierto, pero no quería seguir allí.- Nos vemos a la tarde o mañana.

Miré a bella y le sonreí. Después de eso, le indiqué a Tanya que me siguiera. Empujé mi silla costosamente hasta la entrada y seguí sin parar hasta el ascensor. No miraría atrás.

Fin Del Flash Back.

Me removí en la cama inquieto. Aquella tarde, no quise ver a nadie, ni a mi padre, i a mi madre, incluso ni a Bella. Estuve en mi cuarto encerrado con Tanya. Ella fue todo mi consuelo y mi fuerza durante esas horas. Mi hijo me había rechazado y llevaba toda la razón del mundo. Después de aquella ocasión, Bella trató de traerlo más veces, pero él se negaba.

Las horas pasaban y en mi cabeza solo había recuerdos de aquel tiempo en el maldito hospital. Recordé la primera vez que intenté pasar las barras. Tanya me guió hasta allí y me obligó a poner mis manos sobre ellas. Me explicó como debía hacerlo y cabezota de mí, me tiré a la aventura sin pensar en las consecuencias. Besé unas cuantas veces el suelo enmoquetado. Lloré otras tantas por no conseguirlo, incluso me enfadé conmigo mismo.

Los días pasaban de la misma forma. Tanya dándome rehabilitación, mi familia viniendo por las tardes y yo sin ver a mi hijo. Entre bella y yo, no había vuelto a ver otro contacto físico desde aquella primera vez. Siempre estaba tan cansado que me dormía al poco de llegar ella de trabajar y dormir al pequeño.

Miré el reloj y vi que eran las cinco de la madrugada. Me senté en la cama y bajé de ella cogiéndome a la pequeña mesa. Mis piernas temblaron y estuve apunto de caerme al suelo. Me apoyé en la pared y di gracias a que el baño estaba pegado al armario. Me cogí a la silla y caminé con ella hasta la puerta. La abrí con miedo a caerme y entré al baño. Una vez dentro, me senté en la silla y me mojé la cara.

Sentí que tenía un grave problema. Me habían dado el alta, o me la iban a dar en unas horas y mi familia no se había ido aún de vacaciones, así que durante un día, compartiría el mismo techo que mi hijo sin saber que decirle una vez más.

Sentí el miedo de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Después de secar mis manos, empujé la silla hasta la cama, esta vez sentado. Al llegar, traté de subir a la cama, pero aún era demasiado peso para mis piernas hacer ese esfuerzo. Me pasé al sofá y me quedé allí mirando el amanecer por la ventana. Reaccioné ante la luz del sol en mi rostro. Abrí despacio mis ojos y miré la calle. Hacía un día esplendido. Entraron a dejarme el desayuno y la chica se sorprendió al verme allí sentado.

-Edward.- se llevó la mano al pecho.- ¿tú has?

-Sí.- Miré la cama.- anoche me levanté un momento y luego no pude subir a la cama.

-Tendrías que haber avisado.- Me reprochó.- Hubiera venido Cesar y te hubiese subido.

-Tenía ganas de ver el amanecer.- Reí un poco.- Vamos, tengo hambre.- Reí más fuerte.

-Niño consentido.- Me miró como si estuviera enfadada.- Tienes unos arranques muy malos para tener veintinueve años.

-No me recuerdes mi edad ¿quieres? Me haces sentir viejo.- Puse un puchero en mis labios y ella sonrió.

-Está bien, pequeño Edward.- me dejó el desayuno en la mesita auxiliar y se marchó.

Al terminar el desayuno, el médico entró y me dio el alta médica. Me quedé allí, vestido con un pantalón pirata azul, una camiseta de tirantes negra y unas deportivas clásicas. Tenía una pequeña mochila con las fotos y los regalos que me habían hecho en estos siete meses. Miraba la por la ventana cuando escuché la puerta.

-Hola, Edward.- la voz de Tanya me sorprendió.- Lo siento, tu padre esta en una operación urgente. Bella, Alice y Esme están en un pase de modelos y los demás, también están trabajando. Tu hermano Emmett, terminó su turno hace poco más de dos horas y esta tan dormido que no escucha el teléfono.

-Esta bien, esperaré aquí hasta que termine mi padre.- me sentí de nuevo solo.- No hay problema.

-Si lo hay. No te voy a dejar solo.- Se acercó a mí.- Hoy te han dado el alta y tu padre saldrá como en…- Se miró el reloj.- Tres horas y media, así que vamos a al calle. Vamos a tomar algo en una cafetería, después, pasearemos y te llevaré a un sitio que te va a gustar.

-Tanya ¿y tu trabajo?- Estaba completamente sorprendido.

-Ya tengo al baja maternal, vine hoy a recogerla, así que a divertirse.

Empujé mi silla hasta su coche y guardé la bolsa en el asiento de atrás. Una vez conseguí acomodarme en el asiento del copiloto, ella guardó la silla en el maletero y se sentó al volante. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y arrancó el coche.

-¿Dónde vamos?- Pregunté ansioso.

-Es una sorpresa.- Me señaló con su dedo índice.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio, ver de nuevo las calles de la ciudad, me parecía irreal. Observaba cada rincón, cada coche, cada persona. Estaba vivo y aquello era un buen momento para sonreír.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Estoy vivo, estoy aquí viendo las calles de nuevo.- La miré por un instante.

-Así es.- Encendió al radio.- Por eso te llevo a ese lugar, para que no te rindas. Tienes una nueva oportunidad, Edward.

-Sí.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Tanya se bajó del coche y trajo unos donut de chocolate y unos batidos. Arrancó de nuevo y siguió conduciendo. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos en un gran parque que jamás había visto. Bajó la silla de ruedas y la colocó al lado de mi puerta. Con un poco de fuerza, conseguí bajar de la silla. Ella posicionó la bolsa en mi regazo y me hizo seguirla pro aquella zona. Al parar en zona verde, la miré extrañado, las ruedas no giraban en césped si no empujabas.

-Creo que hasta aquí hemos llegado.- Señalé la hierba.

-Vamos, bájate de la silla y siéntate.- me miró divertida. Yo la subiré y la dejaré junto al árbol a nuestro lado.

Hice lo que me dijo. Bajé los pies del reposapiés y los apoyé en la hierba. Acto seguido, me dejé caer contra esta. Reí al chocar contra la hierba fresca. Ella empujó al silla hasta el árbol y yo tan solo tuve que gatear, por así decirlo, hasta el árbol. Nos sentamos en la sombra y observé lo que me rodeaba. Se podía ver a gente corriendo mientras escuchaba música, a otros en bici, a otros simplemente paseando o patinado junto a sus mascotas. Comí mi donut y bebí mi batido mientras Tanya me contaba cosas de su vida.

-Le pondré Stella a mi hija ¿te gusta el nombre?- Sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-Claro que me gusta, tonta.- Acaricié su barriga.

Estuvimos hablando tendidamente cuando de pronto ella soltó el vaso y me miró con ojos de pánico. Pude ver como sus pantalones se mojaban rápidamente y ella empezó a quejarse. Aquello avanzó muy deprisa.

-Tanya ¿por qué no me habías dicho que te dolía?- Esta poniéndome muy nervioso.

-Llevo con contracciones desde anoche, pero no le di importancia, aún me quedaba una semana.- Gritó.

-Vamos, levántate iremos al hospital.- Mis manos sudaban.

-Estamos a una hora del más cercano, tonto. Llama a urgencias y atiéndeme.- Su voz cada vez era más ronca.

Tanya se desabrochó los pantalones mientras llamaba a una ambulancia y empezó a quitárselos.

-¿Qué haces?- Dije confundido por sus actos.

-No llego al hospital. Tú eres médico, atiéndeme.- Me dijo muy segura de su palabras.

-Tanya, yo trabajaba en urgencias, hace como cuatro años que no trabajo.

-No te quejes. ¿Ves? Este es tu regalo de los treinta años.- Y me miró con dolor en su rostro.

-Mi cumpleaños fue hace más de un mes.- estaba poniéndome muy enfermo.- Vamos, no me hagas esto, no puedo moverme.

-Ni yo tampoco.- gritó cogiéndome de la camiseta.

Pensado y hecho. Le quité los pantalones como pude y su ropa interior. Le tendí la mantita que llevábamos para sentarnos en el suelo sobre sus piernas y empecé a indicarle lo que debía hacer. Realmente era muy sencillo, había atendido partos de urgencia millones de veces, eso era lo que conllevaba ser médico general. Estaba allí donde me necesitarán.

La gente empezó a juntarse a nuestro alrededor a cotillear y molestar. Mientras esperaba nerviosos a que viniera la ambulancia. Esta parecía habérsela tragado la tierra. Odiaba no poder conducir en eso momentos.

-Está bien.- Le dije mirándola por arriba de la manta.- Esto esta muy avanzado. La niña tiene mucha prisa, así que cuando te indique empuja.

-¿empuja?- Me miró horrorizada.- ¿quiero a mi marido?- volvió a gritar.

-Vamos Tanya, valor.- le dije adentrado mis manos entre sus piernas.- empuja ya.

Una mujer se arrodilló al lado de Tanya y cogió su mano.

-Venga muchacha, esto es vida. Tú puedes hacerlo.

-Gracias.- Le susurré mientras veía la cabeza de la pequeña Stella asomar.

-Vamos.- Le decía la gente que nos rodeaba.

-Uno más, Tanya.- le incité a seguir.- uno más.

Sentí el calor de la cabeza de la pequeña entre mis manos y una lágrima escapó de mis ojos. Un empujón más y la pequeña estaría en este mundo. Tanya hizo un nuevo esfuerzo y sentí el cuerpecito entre mis manos. Estiré un poco y la apoyé en mi regazo. Desaté mi cordón y pedí una navaja. Acto seguido, até el cordón en dos extremos y después de ordenar que quemarán la navaja, corté en medio de los nudos. Envolví a la pequeña en una camisa que me tendieron y se la coloqué a Tanya en su pecho.

-Ya esta Tanya, ya pasó.- le dije besando su frente.

-Aún me duele mucho.- gritó de nuevo.

Todo el mundo que nos rodeaba, estaba con sus cámaras sacando fotos como si aquello fuera un espectáculo de feria, eso me estaba cabreando. Me acerqué de nuevo como pude entre sus piernas para comprobar si algo iba mal, cuando me sorprendí al ver otra cabecita asomando.

-Tanya, respira, son dos.- le dije con los ojos abiertos como platos y mi voz casi ahogada.

-¿Qué?- Ella no dejaba de mirara a la pequeña Stella.- ¿Dos?

-Empuja de nuevo.- le grité.

Después de un par de empujones más, hice la misma operación que con la niña y le tendí en sus brazos a su niño. Una estupenda y sana parejita. Este lo había envuelto en otra camisa que apareció de la nada. En el momento en que ella estaba expulsando la placenta, la ambulancia llegó. Cogieron a los pequeños y los metieron para atenderlos. Mientras, levantaron a Tanya y la ayudaron a expulsar las placentas. Me sentí muy extraño.

Se llevaron a Tanya hasta el hospital junto a los dos pequeños. Un chico de la ambulancia, se ofreció a llevarme hasta el coche y conducir en el coche de Tanya hasta el hospital. No había prisa, ya que los niños estaban bien y la madre también.

Al llegar al hospital, no me sentía el cuerpo. Me entraron dentro y me ayudó Cesar a bañarme. El muchacho me dejó ropa suya y me sacó en mi silla hasta la planta de maternidad. Al entrar en la habitación donde habían instalado a Tanya, pude verla medio dormida y dos cunitas.

-Hola.- Susurré acercándome al borde de la cama.- ¿Cómo lo llevas mamá?

-Gracias, Edward.- Tendió su mano para que la cogiera.- Deberías estar en tu casa con tu familia.

-Esperaré a que venga Demetri. El pobre le pilló en el trabajo y esta conduciendo hasta aquí.- la alegría se notaba en cada palabra, cada gesto.

-Bueno ¿Cómo le has puesto al muchachote?- Miré al niño.

-Edward.

-¿Qué?- La miré.

-se llama Edward.- Miró al niño.- Se ha de llamar como el hombre que lo trajo al mundo. Ella no se llamará Stella, sino Isabella Stel.

-¿Cómo?- La volví a mirar-¿Me he perdido algo?

-El niño se llama Edward y la niña, Isabella Stel. La llamaré Bella.- Me miró sonriendo.- Soy los mejores amigo que he tenido jamás y me gustaría que fueras padrinos de mis hijos.

-Tanya.- Agaché la cabeza. Me sentí ahogado.- Yo no…

-Piénsatelo. Y ame contestarás.

-Gracias.- Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Hola.- Demetri besó a su mujer y se acercó a ver a sus hijos.- Gracias, Edward. Me legro de que estuvieras con ella y trajeras a estos dos renacuajos al mundo. Eres un gran médico.

-Demetri yo…- Lo miré.

-Le he pedido que sea el padrino de Edward.- Sus ojos seguían brillando y ahora más que estaba allí su marido.- Su mujer, será la madrina de Bella.

-me parece correcto. Me gustan esos nombres.- Me miró con una gran sonrisa.- Como tus mejores amigos cielo.

-¿Edward?- la voz de mi padre sonó en la distancia y me giré como pude.- Vamos a casa hijo.

Me despedí de mi mejor amiga y mi ahijado. Prometieron venir a casa en cuanto les dieran el alta. Durante el trayecto a casa, despejé mi mente de los nervios, contándole a mi padre mi aventura con Tanya y sus hijos. No paraba de reírse y decirme que era un buen médico, pero sobre todo un buen amigo.

Al llegar a casa, me quedé sorprendido. Jamás había visto la nueva mansión Cullen y ahora se erguía ante mis ojos. Los nervios volvieron, mi pulso se aceleró, mis manos sudaban y mi corazón se salía del pecho. Estaba en la casa Cullen y debía empezar mi otra vida.


	9. Vuelta a casa

**Holaaaaaa chicas… os extrañará que yo deje una pequeña nota antes del capitulo… jejej bueno sí… pero es que quería agradecer una vez más por leerme, por vuestros comentarios. Gracias por estar ahí chicas un besazo muy fuerte, espero que os guste el capitulo ya que este viene con sorpresa muhahaha un besazo y hasta la semana que viene…dew….kisss….**

**Capitulo nueve. Vuelta a casa. Una fiesta y una lágrima.**

La excepción rompe la regla. Las lágrimas inundan el alma y las sonrisas consiguen montar el puzle de un corazón roto. 

Atrapado. Así me sentí en mismo momento en que mi padre bajó la silla de ruedas del maletero y abrió la puerta para que me sentara en ella despacio. Pude sentir el miedo correr por mis venas, provocando que mi corazón se acelerara. Noté como mi cuerpo entero temblaba y mis dedos se aferraban al cinturón de seguridad del coche. Traté de respirar profundamente y buscar en mi interior algo que valiera la pena para estar allí en ese momento. Como si de una señal se tratase, vi los ojos chocolate de Bella aparecer por un resquicio de la ventana. Aquello aceleró más mi corazón.

Sentí las manos de mi padre quitar el cinturón y como una de ellas se posaba sobre mi hombro. Sentir tan cercano su tacto era algo irreal para mí. Durante el tiempo de rehabilitación, se pasó todos y cada uno de los días por mi habitación. Se sentaba en un sofá negro que allí había y me preguntaba como me sentía y como me veía para aumentar la rehabilitación. Con una sonrisa siempre le admitía que todo estaba bien y que sin ningún problema. Gracias a ello ahora estaba aquí. Gracias a su insistencia y sus manos de médico.

-Vamos hijo.- Sentí como se frotaba fuertemente su cabello y lo estiraba un poco.- Te están esperando dentro.

-Lo sé.- Conseguí susurrar sin que mi voz se quebrara más de lo debido.- Solo un minuto más.

Él tan solo asintió y se alejó para coger la bolsa del asiento trasero y darme un poco más de tiempo. Observé de nuevo la casa y Bella aún seguía observando tras la ventana. Sentí mi boca secarse de los nervios. No podía atrasarlo más, tenía que afrontar mi nueva vida de nuevo. Agarré mi camiseta y sequé un poco mis sudorosas manos. Me acerqué al borde del asiento y me aferré a la silla. Dejé caer una pierna y después la otra. Me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla y me dejé caer del coche. Sentí el suelo bajo mis pies. Aquella sensación era única. Respiraba aquel ambiente y además, estaba de pie.

Cerré mis ojos ante tantas emociones acumuladas. Traté de dar un paso cuando sentí como mis piernas fallaban un poco. No era el momento de caminar, estaba demasiado nervioso y podía caerme. De la nada salió mi padre y me abrazó por la cintura depositándome en la silla. Con una bella sonrisa en su rostro, dejó la bolsa en mis piernas y la empujó hasta la entrada. La puerta estaba abierta y podía escuchar fácilmente una melodía clásica. Mi estomago se revolvió y tuve nauseas. Estas se estaban apoderando de mi cuerpo.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- Preguntó mi padre parándose y poniéndose frente a mi rostro.- Estás muy pálido hijo.

-Papá, estoy bien, no es nada.- Le aseguré.- Solo son nervios.- Sonreí.

-Vamos, te están esperando.- Sonrió más ampliamente.

Volvió a empujar la silla por la rampa de entrada hasta entrar en la mansión. Estaba cálidamente iluminado. Hacía un olor a vainilla muy relajante y la música ambientaba aquello. Ciertas imágenes de mi infancia pasaron pro mi cabeza. Aun que ya no era aquella mansión, todo el mobiliario era el mismo. Las fotos colgadas en la pared seguían siendo el principal motivo de decoración de la casa. Pude ver de mis hermanos, de mis cuñados, de mi Bella, de mi hijo, de mis padres… incluso de Adam y Vicky junto a sus hijos, pero algo no encajaba ¿Dónde estaba yo? Algo en mi interior se encogió ¿todo había sido falso? El trato de ellos en el hospital, sus visitas…

Una mano acarició mi rostro mientras mis manos estaban aferradas con fuerza a los reposabrazos de la silla. Salí de mis malos pensamientos y miré aquello ojos. Mi madre estaba parada delante de mí con una gran sonrisa. Intenté imitarla, pero esta se ahogó a medio camino. Me sentía tan frágil allí, tan poca cosa. No entendía por que el Anthony que un día fui, aquel que no temía a nada, que era capaz de arrebatar una vida, aquel que vivía solo y afrontaba todos los problemas, se había fugado y había dejado a un Edward vulnerable.

Mi madre me empujó dentro de la casa y observé como el comedor estaba muy iluminado y había un cartel donde claramente se podía leer "Bienvenido a casa Edward" Mi cuerpo entero volvió a temblar y miré a cada persona que estaba allí sentada. Me fijé en aquello hermosos ojos de mi hermana. Estos brillaban y entre sus manos portaba un gran paquete. Ella adelantó unos cuantos pasos y lo puso en mi regazo. Acto seguido se agachó y se apoyó en la silla.

-Me alegro de verte aquí, hermano.- Una lágrima descendió pro su mejilla.- Ojala no te vuelva a perder nunca más.

-Alice.- Fue lo único que pude articular.

Acaricié su pequeña mejilla y miré aquel regalo. Pude sentir como mi ceño se fruncía en desconcierto, y como ella pasaba uno de sus pequeños dedos por las arrugar y sonreía. Sonreí un poco y miré de nuevo hacía aquel lugar donde estaba ubicada la familia Cullen y amistades. Pude ver a mi hermano sonreír y traer otro regalo, aun que este era un poco más pequeño. Lo depositó en mis piernas y me dio un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Hola, Edward.- Me revolvió el pelo.- Bienvenido a casa.

Se separó de mí y dejó a Jasper acercarse. Este estaba con un rostro muy indescifrable. Se arrodilló ante mí y pude sentir como se abrazaba a mi cuerpo. Alzó su cabeza y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

-Si no llegas a volver, nunca me lo hubiese perdonado, hermano.- Su voz se rompió en ese momento.- Gracias.

-A ti por cuidarnos, por ser mi confidente, mi ayudante y mi protector.- Apreté su brazo contra mí.

Jasper se levantó del suelo y dejó paso a su hermana Rosalie "La rubia" le debía tanto a ella… Rosalie se acercó hasta mí con paso dudoso. Estiré mi mano y la agarré de su muñeca para apretarla contra mi cuerpo. Pude escuchar una sonrisa tímida salir de su garganta.

-No hables.- Le susurré al oído.- Simplemente gracias "Mi rubia".- Puntualicé aquellas palabras.

-He de hablar.- Me sonrió.- Gracias por enamorarte de mi hermana y salvarnos, siempre serás único.

-Te dije que no hablaras.- Le reproché.- Me vais a hacer llorar.

Rosalie rió y se separó de mí. Después se acercaron Adam y Vicky. Ellos dos me abrazaron y también dejaron unos regalos encima de mis piernas. Cuando me quise dar cuenta, estos casi se caían al suelo. Busqué desesperadamente de nuevo a Bella. Era la única que me faltaba por ver aparte de mi hijo. El pensar en él me mató. Toda la felicidad que sentía en ese instante se esfumó dejándome con una gran duda ¿Qué le diría yo ahora? Mi hijo tenía seis años y algo y solo lo había visto una vez desde que pasó aquello. Recordé sus palabras. Estas dolieron en mi corazón como aquel día ¿no estaba aquí por que seguía sin querer verme? Respiré hondo y me dirigí a la mesa para dejar los regalos y abrirlos como si no pasara nada.

-Gracias por los regalos. Esto esta demás.- Sonreí al ver a mi familia allí unida. Esta vez era por mí.

-Nosotros no vamos a estar en un mes.- Mi madre se acercó y acarició mis cabellos.- Así que… considéralo como un regalo de bienvenida y despedida.

Todos rieron. En ese momento me acordé que estría un mes solo con mi niña. Abrí el primero que tve a mi alcance y vi que todo era ropa clara. Miré en todas direcciones y Vicky sonrió delatándose.

-Estoy cansada de verte de negro.- Y frotó mi pelo ¿Qué manía habían cogido?

-Ok.- Puntualicé.

Abrí otro donde había un traje de baño blanco más o menos por medio muslo.

-Tampoco quiero verte de negro.- La voz de Adam resonó desde atrás.

-Gracias.- Dije observando los demás regalos.

Cuando abrí el de mi hermano, me quedé anonadado viéndolo. Era una foto de Bella cuando estaba embarazada. Estaba realmente hermosa. A su lado, había otra de mí con mis manos en su vientre. En ese tiempo aún no había recobrado mi memoria, pero ella ya lo era todo para mí de nuevo.

-Por los viejos tiempos hermano.- Se acercó y me abrazo.- Nunca te rindas.- Me susurró.- Nunca lo hiciste en el pasado.

-Gracias Emmett.- Sabía que esas fotos llevaban un mensaje.

El de Rosalie fue un precioso libro con los tres emblemas. El delos Swan, los Hale y los Cullen. Dentro estaba narrado algo. Me detuve a leerlo y comprobé con las primeras líneas que era algo así como nuestra historia.

-¿Ross?- No entendía eso.

-Es nuestra historia desde mi punto de vista. El héroe que siempre fuiste para mis hermanos y para mí.- acarició la portada.- Solo lo leerás tú y yo que lo escribí. Será nuestro secreto.- me susurró al oído.

¿Un héroe? No entendía porque me había nombrado así. Yo no era ningún héroe. Más bien arruiné sus vidas en su día.

-Rosalie.- Intenté contradecirle.

-No digas nada. Lo fuiste para Jasper, Bella y para mí. Hoy estamos aquí con nuestra familia gracias a tu empeño en la justicia.- acarició mi mejilla y besó esta cálidamente.

Cuando se separó, pude observar el regalo de mi hermana. Allí, en mis piernas había un paquete bastante grande. Le sonreí y lo abrí despacio. Cuando el papel cayó al suelo, mi boca se abrió de par en par. No me podía creer que era aquello que había entre mis manos. Suspiré pesadamente y sentí como todo mi ser se contraía de nostalgia. Estiré aquello que estaba plegado y pude ver aquella manta azul. La abracé fuertemente contra mi pecho y sonreí a mi hermana.

-Supuse que querías recuperarla. Cuando hicimos la mudanza apareció.- Alice la dobló un poco y tapó mis piernas con ella.- Bella estaba empeñada en dársela a Anthony.- Me susurró con cara de horror.- Pero se lo impedí. Nos las regaló la abuela.

-Gracias hermanita.- Besé su frente.

Todos se alejaron y trajeron un gran pastel. Sabía que ella estaba en casa ¿por qué no aparecía? Mi padre me acercó a la mesa y se sentó a mi lado. Mi madre colocó el pastel delante de mí y me tendió el cuchillo para hacer los honores.

-Este pastel es por tu regreso y por tus treinta años, hijo mío.- Mi madre se quitó una lágrima de su mejilla.- Por ser como eres y tener ese gran corazón lleno de perdón.

No articulé palabra, tan solo corté al tarta y mi padre la repartió. Pude observar como cogían sus maletas cuando terminamos de comer y las llevaban a los autos. Todos se iban en una hora más o menos y yo no había visto ni a Bella ni a mi hijo todavía.

-¿Y Bella?- le pregunté a Emmett al final.

-Esta arriba con los niños de todos. Ahora bajará. Lo siento hermano porque ella no estaba en la fiesta, pero ella te va a tener un mes a solas.- Me guiñó un ojo y me dio un pequeño codazo en el hombro.

Escuché en ese instante una marabunta por las escaleras y vi bajar a todos los niños gritando, porque se iban de viaje con los abuelos. Lo que no me esperaba ver era aquello que frenó ante mis ojos. Mi hijo se paró en seco y me señaló con su dedo.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- Preguntó a mi Bella.

-Anthony, ya hemos estado hablando esto durante muchos meses.- bella parecía agotada, rendida.- Él es tu papá.

-Será mi papá porque me creó contigo, pero yo no lo recuerdo y no quiero uno.- Puso morros y salió por la puerta.

Pude ver la mirada de disculpa de Bella. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos.

-Tiene celos.- Mi padre habló tras mi espalda y me sorprendí.- Creé que le vas a quitar la atención de Bella. Jasper y Alice, se van unos días solos pero luego se reunirán con nosotros en la isla. Emmett y Rosalie también, y no entiende porque su mama no.

-Papá.- Lo Miré confundido.- Yo ya me puedo valer más o menos por mi mismo. Bella puede ir con vosotros y con el pequeño.- Sentí como mi cuerpo se vaciaba al decir aquellas palabras.

-Tiene que aprender a compartir y respetar las decisiones de los adultos. Ha sido un niño muy mimado por todos, Edward. Por un tiempo pensamos que jamás despertarías y el niño fue lo único que salvó a Bella en ese momento.- Suspiró y me besó en la cabeza.- Nos vamos hijo mío. Espero que termines de arreglar todo con Bella y cuando volvamos seis realmente felices.

Me sonrió y se marchó al coche. Mis sobrinos se despidieron de mí. Mis hermanos les dijeron que era el tío Edward, así que me dieron un beso y un hasta pronto. Pude ver como se marchaban de la casa y bella entraba con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y se acercaba a mí.

-¿Bella, que ocurre?- Acaricié su mejilla cuando se arrodilló en el suelo y apoyó su rostro en mis piernas.- Dime.

-Lo siento.- me susurró mientras hipaba del disgusto.- Debí en su día haberle contado la verdad. Tuve miedo de que jamás volvieras a nuestro lado y no quise crearle en su día esperanzas y ahora te rechaza por mi culpa.- Sus lloros se volvieron más fuertes y sentí como poco a poco le faltaba hasta el aire.

-Bella.- la llamé mientras acariciaba su espalda y su rostro para que se tranquilizara.- No puedo decirte que no me duela, pero es lo que hay. No es tu culpa. Simplemente las cosas son como son.

-Gracias por ser como eres.- Se levantó un poco más calmada y me giró hacia la mesa.- Yo aun no comí pastel y tiene una pinta excelente.

-Claro… está muy bueno. Mira come. – Le tendí un trozo de mi plato con mi cuchara y ella abrió sus carnosos labios.- ¿Ves?

Asintió con una media sonrisa mientras tragaba. Pude ver como cogía el trozo que había sobrado y entre sus dedos capturaba un poco. Acto seguido, los restregó por mis mejillas y nariz. Me quejé cuanto pude, pero ella no se rindió y siguió restregando la tarda. Me cansé de aquello y cogí un buen trozo estampándoselo a ella en medio de la cara. Bella dio un grito y terminamos tirándonos los ganchitos y demás por todos lados. Ella no paraba de reír y yo solo podía admirar su hermosura, escuchar su risa y admirar su grandeza.

-Bella.- Susurré cuando ella terminó sentada en mis piernas, besando mis manchados labios.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti amor.- Acarició mi pelo y volvió a besarme de una forma prohibida.

-No hagas esto por favor.- Le quite sus brazos de mi cuello y me intenté reincorporar un poco en mi silla.- No puedo contenerme si me tratas así.

-No lo hagas.- Me susurró al oído mientras volvía a pasar sus brazos por mi cuello y agarraba mis cabellos para besarme intensamente.- Vamos a darnos un baño.

Asentí sin poder pensar en lo que estaba pasando. La había extrañado tanto en todo este tiempo… Ella empujó la silla hasta el baño y encendió la ducha para que se fuera llenando el enorme jacuzzi. Subir al piso de arriba era muy fácil, ya que había ascensor en la mansión. Bella salió del baño y trajo dos albornoces.

-Tu ropa ya esta acomodada en el armario, tus cosas están aquí de nuevo. El apartamento de Port Ángeles esta de nuevo cerrado y en venta. Ya no volverás allí. – Sonrió.- Así que todo lo tuyo esta en nuestra habitación. Te gustará la cama.

Después de hablar, se dirigió de nuevo a mí y tiró de mi brazo para que me levantara de la silla. Temblé cuando me puse de pie, pero aún así, me aferré fuertemente a la barra del toallero y me estabilicé. Solté mis manos y empecé a desabrochar mi camisa. Un suspiro salió de los labios de Bella.

-¿Impaciente?- Dije rodando los ojos y poniendo sonrisa picarona.- Hazlo tú si tanta prisa tienes…

Bella se acercó hasta mi cuerpo y besó mis labios intensamente. Pude sentir como su lengua entraba en mi boca y poseía cada parte de mí. Jadeé contra su rostro. Sus manos hábilmente desabrocharon el resto de botones y tiraron mi camisa al suelo mientras sus cálidas manos paseaban por mis hombros. Estas bajaron por mi espalda a la vez que mi ropa. Pude sentir su tacto sobre mi baja espalda acariciando aquella cicatriz que ahora la cubría.

-Gracias.- No entendí aquellas palabras.- Por operarte, por luchar, por ser una vez más tú.

-A ti por estar a mi lado.- Sus ojos brillaban con un deje de pasión, agradecimiento y lujuria.- A todos.

Bella se deshizo de su vestido deslizando sus finos tirantes por sus hombros y dejándolo caer al suelo. Tan solo llevaba unas braguitas negras de encaje tapando lo justo. Aquello me hizo gemir y ella rió. Estaba graciosa con tarta por sus brazos, su cara y sus pechos. Se acercó suavemente hasta mí de nuevo y desabrochó mis pantalones. Mi respiración ya casi ni la controlaba. Deslizó estos hacía bajo junto a mis bóxers. Bella se quitó su ropa interior y me dio la mano introduciendo un pie en el jacuzzi.

Cogí su mano fuertemente y por un instante tuve miedo de caerme, debía alzar mi pierna por aquellas pequeñas escaleras. Bella vio la duda reflejada en mi rostro y se acercó a mi oído.

-No tengas miedo.- Acarició mi pecho.- Estoy contigo.

Asentí y subí el pequeño escalón. Ella tiró de mí y terminé de entrar en el agua. La sensación que esta me proporcionó, me relajó bastante. Estaba caliente y con mucha espuma. Sonreí ante aquel contacto. Me apoyé en el borde y me senté dentro. Ella simplemente entreabrió mis piernas y se sentó apoyada en mi pecho.

-Te amo.- susurré una vez más.- Te extrañé.

-Yo también te extrañé demasiado.

Con esas últimas palabras, Bella, se giró hacía mi cuerpo y juntó sus labios con los míos. Paseé mis manos por su cintura y la apreté contra mi cuerpo. Necesitaba que supiera lo que provocaba en mi cuerpo de nuevo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con ella de esa forma. Me alejé de sus labios lo suficiente como para depositar pequeños besos desde su mentón hasta su cuello. Sus manos se aferraron a mis cabellos y tiró suavemente de ellos.

-Sabes deliciosa.- El sabor de la nata estaba en todas partes.- Dulce.

-Tu también amor.- Pude sentir como lamía la nata de mi cuello y mordisqueaba mi hombro. Aquello me hizo estremecer y querer mucho más.- Te deseo aquí y ahora.

Bajé las manos hasta sus nalgas y las apreté fuertemente mientras la alzaba subiéndola encima de mi cuerpo y que comprobara ella misma cuanto la necesitaba. Bella descendió sus manos por mi pecho y las introdujo dentro del agua acariciando mi vientre. Un gemido salió de mis labios y un jadeo de los suyos cuando siguió bajando y descubrió aquello que buscaba.

-Yo también te deseo ahora.- Besó fuertemente mis labios.- Ya.

Sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca y la mordí levemente. Sentí su dulce sabor y su olor mezclarse con el mío. Me separé de ella y bajé por su cuello, su hombro, su pecho y capturé un pezón entre mis dientes. Ella gimió y apretó mis hombros clavando sus uñas. Ascendí con una mano por su cadera y atrapé su pecho entre mis dedos dando pequeños círculos sobre este. Sentí como mi ser estaba ansioso. Mi miembro empezó a molestarme dolorosamente.

Bella pareció entenderlo y mientras acariciaba su vientre con al otra mano y descendía por este hasta llegar a su mojado sexo, ella lo atrapó con su pequeña mano y empezó a tocarme. Gemí contra sus pechos. Introduje dos dedos en su interior mientras trazaba círculos sobre su ya muy excitado clítoris. Su mano se movía rítmicamente de arriba abajo.

-Bella para.- Susurré contra su cuello.- Vas a hacer que no responda.

Si seguía de esa forma, provocaría que me fuera allí mismo.

-Aprieta, estoy cerca.- Susurró en mi oído mientras lo lamía.- Vamos.

Aumente el ritmo de mis dedos y sentía como se estrechaba contra estos. La cogí con la otra mano de la cintura y la apreté contra mí desesperadamente. Necesitaba que tocara el cielo, que me sintiera una vez más. Ella dejó de tocarme y se agarró a mis hombros mientras estiraba su cabeza hacía atrás y jadeaba de placer. Aquella visión de su cuello estirado hacia atrás la hacía tan sexy.

No pude evitar lamerlo mientras sentía como ella llegaba a su orgasmo solo para mí. Cuando relajó sus músculos y me miró, su mirada era totalmente negra y de deseo. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y su boca entreabierta intentando recuperar el aire. Sin dar tiempo a nada, ella cogió un poco de jabón y empezó a lavar mis cabellos. Me reí contra su pecho y empecé a mojar sus hombros para quitar el resto de la tarta. Cuando no hubo rastro de tarta en ninguno de los dos. Sin esperármelo y aún muy excitado, ella volvió a sentarse encima de mi cuerpo y sin previo aviso, se introdujo mi aún excitado y doloroso miembro. Gemí ante aquello y la besé con ansia. Ella rió contra mis labios.

-Eres perversa.- Le dije rápidamente.- Muy perversa.

-Por ti lo que sea.- Y rió tan alto que su pecho tembló.

Movió su cuerpo un poco hacia adelante y gemí. La cogí de las caderas y la apreté más contra mi cuerpo. El vaivén de nuestras caderas nos estaba proporcionando un placer infinito.

-Hacía tanto tiempo que no estábamos unidos.- La miré a los ojos.

-Te he echado tanto de menos.- Sus labios estaban rojos he hinchados de nuestros besos y eso la hacían aún más sexy.- Te he necesitado tanto.

-Lo siento.- La abracé y apoyé mi rostro contra el hueco de su cuello mientras la embestía suavemente.- Siento tanto nuestra lejanía en todo este tiempo…

-Pero ya estamos unidos de nuevo.- Besó mis labios y me miró a los ojos.- Hazme tuya siempre, Edward, siempre…

-No me los has de pedir amor, solo coge lo que siempre te perteneció.- La miré a sus hermosos ojos oscuros.- mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón. Todo es completamente tuyo desde aquella primera noche que te conocí y nuestra mirada se cruzó para siempre.

-Hazme el amor.- Mordió su labio y me besó.

Movió sus caderas contra mi cuerpo y la agarré fuertemente de su cintura dándole aquello que ella me pedía y yo anhelaba. Entré en su cuerpo y salí tantas veces nos pidió nuestro ser. En cada embestida sentí nuestra nueva unión ahora más fuerte. Mientras besaba sus carnosos labios, sentí como las lágrimas abandonaban nuestros cuerpos. Estaba tan sumamente feliz en ese momento que no me importó llorar.

Poco a poco el placer se apoderó de nosotros y fui aumentando las embestidas tanto como mi cuerpo me permitía. Ella pensando en mi movilidad, se agarró al borde de la bañera y empezó a moverse de una forma que debía estar prohibida. Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse, me estaba llevando al mismo cielo.

-Bella…Ahhh…Bella.- No pude evitar gemir su perfecto nombre.

-Ahhh…Edward…ohm- Sus dientes rozaron suavemente mi cuello.

-No puedo más.- Le confesé.

-Vente conmigo.- Me dijo suavemente.

La cogí de sus caderas y mientras ella aceleraba el ritmo, yo me aprisionaba contra su perfecto cuerpo. Un calor recorrió mi cuerpo dándome una descarga de placer por toda mi columna hasta mi vientre y haciéndome explotar contra su cuerpo. Ella enterró su cara contra mi cuello y gimió fuertemente mientras explotaba contra mí. Los dos nos quedamos jadeando por la falta de aire. Su cuerpo pegado al mío. La escuché reír suavemente.

-¿De que te ríes?- Pregunté curioso.

-De felicidad.- Besó mis labios y se levantó de mi cuerpo.

Sentí un vacio inmenso cuando se separó y dejé de estar dentro de ella. Bella estiró su mano y quitó el tapón de la bañera. Una vez vacía, enjabonó mi cuerpo y el suyo. Nos enjuagó y tiró de mí hasta la cama. Despacio caminé junto a ella. Se dejó hacer desnuda en esta y me sonrió señalando el lado opuesto a ella.

-Si nos acostamos sin ropa, no se como puedo reaccionar cuando me recupere.- Le dije pícaramente.

-Estaré esperándote.- Mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Era tan jodidamente sexy…

Me tumbé a su lado aún bastante húmedo y la abracé juntando nuestros cuerpos. Bella se giró y pegó su cuerpo al mío. Sentir sus nalgas tan cerca de mi ser… su espalda contra mi pecho y su olor a fressias contra mi rostro hizo que me durmiera enseguida. La amaba y aquello jamás moriría. Jamás me separaría nuevamente de mi amada.

La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación cuando me desperté. Podía escuchar la suave y acompasada respiración de ella y como su pecho subía y bajaba entre mis manos. Levanté mi cabeza y besé su cuello. Pude sentir como ella se movía un poco. Mordí levemente su oreja y soplé en ella. Las manos de mi amor, se posicionaron sobre mis brazos y la apreté contra mi cuerpo.

-Si me haces eso, tendré que volver a hacer el amor contigo señor Cullen.- La risita vino después de esas palabras.

-puede hacer conmigo lo que más le plazca.- Y acaricié su vientre.

Bella se giró despacio y subió su pierna en mis caderas. Sus labios atraparon los míos y sin previo aviso, mi cuerpo despertó rozándola. Ella gimió contra mi boca y sin decir nada, me adentró una vez más en ella. Pasó su pierna por mi cadera y me cogió fuertemente contra su cuerpo. Sus manos apretaban mi cintura hacía ella y mientras nuestros labios eran devorados el uno por el otro.

Tiró de mi cuerpo dejándome tumbado boca arriba y ella con mucha soltura, se movió de adelante hacía atrás. Gimió contra mi boca mientras yo jadeaba nuevamente por el placer que esa mujer me proporcionaba. Se estiró hacia atrás y su cabeza cayó de tal forma que me dejó una vista hermosa de sus pechos y su cuello. Mis manos atraparon estos y los acaricié como si fuera un preciado tesoro. Bajé mi mano y acaricié su centro mientras ella se movía pro los dos. Odié no poder hacer demasiados esfuerzos. Deseaba tumbarla y ser yo el que la poseyera una vez.

Bella colocó sus manos en mis muslos y mientras acariciaba su clítoris con mi pulgar, la sentí gritar mi nombre. Su cuerpo se aceleró mientras yo elevaba mis caderas. Sentí como se tensaba y se iba encima de mí. Su humedad estaba muy caliente. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y la apreté de las nalgas moviéndola despacio sobre mi erección. Sus labios se adueñaron de los míos una vez más y mientras saboreaba su exquisito sabor, sentí como me llevaba de nuevo al cielo. El orgasmo me invadió y me hizo irme una vez más derramándome en su interior.

Bella se tumbó a mi lado y cuando recuperó el aliento, pude ver como se levantaba y se colocaba una camiseta mía. Ella me sonrió y me ayudó a ponerme un pantalón de pijama. Después, me ayudó despacio hasta llegar a la silla.

-Vamos, siéntate yo te llevaré abajo. Has de estar cansado y hambriento, son las dos de la madrugada.- Besó mi cabello cuando me senté en la silla.

.Sí, tengo hambre.- le sonreí.

-Pues allá vamos cocina.- Empujó mi silla hasta abajo y entramos en la cocina. Aquella casa era realmente hermosa, el tiempo que me quedaba a solas con ella iba a ser el mejor tiempo. Debía aprovechar cada segundo de nuestros días solos, pues después no tendríamos tanta intimidad y soledad cuando todos volvieran y yo tuviera que lidiar con mi propio hijo. La cena estaba buenísima, como siempre ella era la mejor en todo. Al acabar, volvimos a la cama y dormimos hasta bien entrada la mañana, creo que fueron las doce del medio día. No importaba, no nos esperaba nadie.


	10. Vacaciones agotadas

Hola chicas… bueno aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta secuela… espero que también os guste. Gracias por vuestros comentarios, siempre se agradecen de verdad. Vuestras alertas y favoritos de autor… es un placer escribir para vosotras… Bueno al final del capitulo os traigo noticias nuevas si os interesan… jejeje un beso y nos vemos pronto. Desam.

**Capitulo diez. Verano agotado. **

El tiempo lo cura todo. El amor no es un asunto aparte. 

Los días habían pasado. Cada día, hacíamos el amor intensamente. Estar de nuevo con ella entre mis brazos, era algo inexplicable. La confianza completa había vuelto a nacer en nosotros y aquello era realmente grato. Nos levantábamos a la hora que queríamos. Bella me contó que se había hecho la mejor amiga de Tanya, ya que había estudiado al final un curso de enfermera y estaba estudiando ahora ser fisioterapeuta junto a ella.

Todos los días íbamos al gimnasio personal de la casa. Este estaba equipado con todo lo necesario para mi rehabilitación. Ella se pasaba las tres horas de esta ayudándome. Muchas veces me enfadaba cuando me caía, pero siempre tenía su mano para levantarme. Habíamos hablado varias veces sobre ser padrinos o no de los niños de Tanya, ya que no me sentía muy seguro. Si no había sido un buen padre para mi propio hijo ¿Cómo iba a serlo del suyo? Esa pregunta siempre me rondaba en la cabeza.

Ella había venido varias veces por semana y se había asegurado de que la rehabilitación iba en orden. Para haber pasado un mes desde el nacimiento de sus niños, estaba realmente bien. Se veía hermosa. La maternidad era algo que realmente le sentaba de maravilla.

Todos los días recibíamos llamadas de nuestros familiares. Según mi padre los niños se portaban de maravilla. Por lo visto había tenido varias charlas con mi hijo sobre mí y él en todas había acabado muy enfadado con él. Le insistí en que dejara al niño, ya todo se vería cuando volvieran, pero se que no me escuchó, ya que en la llamada de la noche anterior había vuelto a comentarme.

Hoy era mi último día completo a solas con mi Bella. El sol entraba por la ventana chocando contra nuestras pieles desnudas. El calor que emanaba me hacía estremecer. Me encantaba sentirlo sobre mi piel. Abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré con su hombro desnudo contra mi rostro. Paseé mis labios por su fina piel. Sentí como su cuerpo se erizaba bajo mi tacto y escuché una suave risa salir de sus perfectos labios.

-Buenos días mi amor.- Bella siempre tan amorosa.

-Buenos días mi ángel.- Besé su hombro y su cuello.

-Me encanta como te pones de cariñoso de buena mañana.- Y se giró poco a poco hasta rozar mis labios.- Dame un beso.- Me pidió mirando mis labios y mordiéndose el suyo seductoramente.

-Te daré los que quieras.- Reí y besé su boca.

Sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío. Sus labios danzaban por mis labios como si estuviéramos en un baile. Mis manos la cogieron por su pequeña cintura y la apretaron contra mi cuerpo. Empezaba a subir la temperatura en la cama cuando se separó de mí bruscamente y miró el reloj.

-¿Has visto que hora es?- Se levantó de la cama rápidamente.- Tenemos que limpiar un poco. Hoy es el último día que estaremos solos.

-Bella, amor.- La llamé un poco confuso.- Por eso mismo.- Estiré de su brazo.- Hoy es nuestro último día a solas. Déjame disfrutar de mi mujer unas horas más.

-Edward.- Su voz sonó enfadada.- Vamos, primero duchémonos, vistámonos y desayunemos.- Se sentó a mi lado.- Después arreglamos un poco la casa y la tarde entera será para ti solo al igual que la última noche.

-Está bien.- Mientras ella se levantaba, vi su cuerpo desnudo bajo el reflejo del sol.- Tendré que soportarlo.

Me levanté conforme Bella salió del baño ya duchada y vestida. Entré en este y sentí su olor de fressias. Aquello era injusto. Entré en la bañera y me di una ducha medio fría. Al salir, me coloqué un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta de manga corta negra. Me acerqué ala puerta despacio, ya que en los últimos seis días, intentaba prescindir de la silla lo máximo posible. Poco a poco me acerqué a las escaleras y empecé a bajarlas. Tampoco quería hacer uso del ascensor, ya que así fortalecería mi espalda y mis piernas más pronto.

Al llegar abajo, el olor a café y tostadas me inundó mis fosas nasales. Pude sentir como mi estomago gruñía y reí ante aquello. Entré despacio a la cocina y cogiéndome a la mesa de mármol, me senté en un taburete. Ella me sonrió dejando una taza de café con leche delante de mí. Colocó otra enfrente y después un plato lleno de tostadas con mantequilla. Otras portaban miel y otras mermeladas de frutas. Pasé la lengua por mis labios. Todo estaba buenísimo. Después de desayunar en silencio, ella se levantó y empezó a fregar los platos. Observé como pasaba un trapo por la encimera y después se giraba bruscamente hacía mí.

-Bueno, en esta casa hay servicio de limpieza. Ya están avisados todos.- Rió bajito y me observó.

-¿Servicio?- me quedé pensativo. ¡Claro! Si en la otra casa había ¿por qué aquí no?- Claro, estaré en el gimnasio.

-Me parece bien, ya que de los antiguos solo queda Mackenzie.- Abrió la puerta que dirigía al gimnasio y esperó a que entrara.- El limpiador de piscinas vendrá hoy también.

-Esta bien, estaré aquí.- Le sonreí.- Cuando se vayan avisas.

-Sí, no me apetece que las chicas te miren como si fueras comestible.- Se echó a reír y cerró la puerta.

Durante ese mes que había estado a solas con Bella, descubrí varias fotos mías por el pasillo y una de cuando era pequeño arriba de la chimenea junto a mis hermanos. Pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue encontrar una habitación repleta de fotografías mías, de mi Bella y de mi hijo. Seguían Bella, era el despacho donde Carlisle se pasaba horas cuando quería relajarse un poco. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de la familia, según me había explicado, entraba allí a poner velas y a pedir que despertara del coma mientras estaba sumido en este en aquel hospital.

Mientras corría en la cinta, no podía parar de pensar en aquella habitación. Fue una cosa que me sorprendió demasiado y tenía que preguntarle a Carlisle de quien fue aquella idea. También había entrado en la habitación de mi hijo un centenar de veces mientras Bella iba a comprar comida o salía a pasear o a tomar el sol junto a la piscina. Yo había decidido no salir por ahí todavía, así que me encerraba allí entre sus cosas y soñaba una y otra vez que era estrechado entre sus brazos y admitido dentro de su pequeño corazón.

El sufro corría por mi cuerpo como agua en una cascada. Llevaba mucho tiempo corriendo en la cinta y levantando pesas con mis brazos y mis piernas. Me senté a descansar un poco en la colchoneta y abrí una botella de agua. Pasó por mi garganta solo de un trago, hacer tanto ejercicio me deshidrataba demasiado. Me tumbé en la colchoneta después de secarme el sudor de mi rostro con una toalla y empecé a hacer abdominales. Después de una serie de cien partidas en cincuenta, me levanté despacio.

Salí de allí despacio y comprobé que por aquella zona no había nadie. Subí despacio las escaleras y me metí en mi cuarto para darme una ducha. Me desnudé despacio y entré en la bañera. Me sentía realmente cansado. Hoy había estado cinco horas casi en vez de tres. El agua fue relajando cada músculo de mi cuerpo contraído. Me apoyé contra la pared y respiré profundamente. Lavé mi cuerpo y salí con una toalla atada a la cintura. Caminé hasta la cama y me dejé caer allí sin más. Estaba demasiado cansado.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco. Sentí como mi cuerpo se relava y caí en la inconsciencia. Estaba sentado en alguna parte. Los rayos del sol golpeaban mi cuerpo y una brisa movía mis cabellos. Pude observar un pequeño cuerpo corriendo a lo lejos y como poco a poco este se acercaba más a mí. Extendí mis brazos y entre ellos cayó el ángel más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra. Anthony me estaba mirando con sus preciosos ojos y me sonreía solo a mí.

Lo estreché contra mi pecho y besé su alborotado cabello. Sus pequeñas manos se ciñeron sobre mis brazos y sus pequeños labios rojizos besaron mi mejilla. En un susurro salió una palabra de su boca. Un solo Te quiero hizo que una lágrima saliera y resbalara por mis mejillas. Era soñar demasiado alto para mí. Aun que fuera en mis sueños, mi hijo estaba a mi lado y me amaba como tal.

Sentí una mano cálida rozar mi espalda y un beso de verdad en mi mejilla. Al abrir mis ojos, ella estaba observándome con una sonrisa en sus labios. Su mano acariciaba suavemente mi espalda y su cuerpo estaba pegado al mío. Atrapé un mechón de su cabello y lo acerqué a mi nariz aspirando su esencia. La observé a sus penetrantes ojos y le sonreí.

-Estabas sonriendo a la vez que llorabas.- Me dijo contra mis labios.- ¿En que soñabas?

-En nuestro hijo.- Le dije claramente.- Soñé que me decía te quiero.

-Lo hará.- Ella secó mis lágrimas.- Es cabezota como tú y algo duro. Tiene a quien parecerse.

-Lo se, pero ansío el día en que pase.- La estreché más contra mi cuerpo y en ese instante me di cuenta que tan solo llevaba la toalla.- Tengo que vestirme.

-Si, los del servicio ya se han ido.- Acarició mis cabellos.- El de la piscina también y Mackenzie esta terminando con el jardín.

Bella besó mis labios desesperadamente y pasó su mano desde mis cabellos hasta mis nalgas. Un suspiro salió de mis labios y ella rió por lo bajo. Se levantó despacio y me observó mientras me daba la vuelta y me levantaba de la cama. Sus simples caricias habían despertado mi cuerpo y ahora tenía un hambre voraz del suyo.

-Veo que ya despertaste del todo.- Y pasó la mano desde mi pecho hasta el borde de la toalla.- Me encanta.- Volvió a besarme y dejó que esta resbalara hasta el suelo dejándome completamente desnudo y excitado ante ella.- La comida esta lista, te espero abajo hombretón.

Aquello me hizo gemir de frustración, algún día tendría una combustión espontanea por su culpa y solo ella sería la responsable de mi muerte. Me acerqué al armario y me coloqué unos bóxers blancos, un pantalón negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Me puse unas chanclas en mis pies y descendí despacio cogido a la barandilla. Al entrara en la cocina, olía de maravilla.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- Susurré contra su suave cuello.- Tengo hambre.

-Pues ahí pollo al horno con especias, como a ti te gusta.- Se giró y besó mis labios.- Después nos daremos un último baño en la piscina ¿si?

Asentí y me senté en mi sitio. Ella ya tenía todo preparado. Realmente eran las tres y media de la tarde. Había hecho demasiado ejercicio desde las ocho de la mañana hasta la una, así que había dormido dos horas. Los dos comimos entre risas. Bella me estaba contando que la chica que limpiaba las habitaciones, se había caído en el cuarto de Emmett y Rosalie tras pisar el vibrador de ella.

Casi tiro el agua por la nariz de la risa que me dio. Aquello era brutal. Terminamos de comer y después de limpiar todo, nos sentamos en el sofá a ver una película. Ella puso al bella y la Bestia. Según ella era su favorita y la ayudó en un momento muy difícil. Mientras la película pasaba, mis manos acariciaban sus cabellos y su rostro. Jamás me cansaría de estar así con ella entre mis brazos. Amaba cada segundo de mi vida a su lado. Al acabar, ella apagó el dvd y se levantó arrastrándome detrás. Me sacó al patio y tiró de mi hasta el borde de la piscina.

-Bella, no llevamos el bañador puesto.- le dije tratando de soltarme de su agarre.- N_-i veo toallas tampoco.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que necesitemos bañador?- Rió pegada a mi cuello.- ¿Y toallas?

Me estremecí ante aquella confesión. Sus manos entraron por el borde de i camiseta y tiraron de ella hacía arriba. Subí mis brazos facilitándole la tarea. Ella una vez dejó caer esta al suelo, empezó a besar mi cuello y mi clavícula. Descendió pro mis hombros hasta mi pecho y depositó suaves besos hasta mis pezones. Un jadeo salió de mis labios.

-¿Ya no hay nadie?- Le pregunté con la voz ronca.

-Todos se fueron y la verja esta cerrada.- Lamió mi pezón y gemí.- La familia no llegara hasta la noche.- Lamió el otro y sonreí.- estamos libres de pecado.

La estreché contra mi ya excitado cuerpo y arranqué su vestido. Lo dejé caer por su cuerpo y para mi sorpresa no llevaba nada debajo. Gemí al sentir sus pechos contra el mío. Mis manos vagaron por su cintura y ascendieron hasta ellos. Bella gimió contar mi cuerpo y sentí su mano descender pro mi vientre hasta chocar contra mi erección.

-Bella.- Lamí su cuello.- Sabes tan bien.

-Estas tan duro.- Susurró contara mi pecho.- Eres tan perfecto.

-La perfección la creas tú.- Sonreí contra sus labios.- Tú eres la perfecta.

Sentí sus manos descender por mi cintura, atrapar mis pantalones y bajarlos hasta caer al suelo. Mi ropa interior siguió el mismo camino. Ella se separó de mi y me observó detenidamente. Pude ver como se mordía su labio inferior haciéndola tan terriblemente sexy. Cogió mi mano y caminó hasta el borde de la piscina. Al llegar, me indicó queme sentara en el borde y la obedecí. Esa parte de la piscina no cubría en absoluto. Realmente el agua me llegaba por las rodillas si me ponía de pie.

Ella entró en el agua y se sentó delante de mí. Sus manos acariciaron mi pecho y volví a gemir pro el deseo. Sentí sus dedos pellizcar suavemente mis pezones. En ese instante, un calor atroz se apodero de mi excitado miembro haciéndolo palpitar de deseo. Cogí un pecho de Bella y lo acaricié despacio, disfrutando de su suave textura. Ella gimió contra mi boca y adentré mi lengua en ella. Recorrí cada rincón saboreándola. Mis dedos cogieron su pezón y lo apreté suavemente. Reí ante el temblor de su cuerpo.

Bajé mis labios por su torso hasta esa punta rosada que me llamaba a gritos. La introduje en mi boca y ella apretó sus dedos contra mis cabellos. Sus manos acariciaron mi cintura y sentí como descendía hasta encontrarse con mi erección. Un dedo suyo paseó pro la punta de este y ella sonrió. Levanté mi cabeza al sentirla y la eché para atrás.

-Eres mala.- La miré a los ojos mientras ella seguía con su juego.- Quería ser yo primero el que te diera ese placer.

-Me encanta verte sonrojado y me encanta escucharte jadear por mí, por lo que yo te provocó todavía.- Se sonrojó.

-¿Todavía?- Negué con la cabeza.- Lo harás siempre mi amor, hasta la muerte.

-Te amo.- Besé sus labios y ella lo repitió de nuevo contar estos.- Te amo, Edward.

-Y yo a ti mi niña.-La apreté contra mi cuerpo y jadeé contar su boca.

Sentí su mano cerrarse contra mi miembro y como poco a poco jugaba dando pequeños apretones por este. Mis dedos viajaron por su cuerpo hasta encontrarme con su sexo húmedo para mí. Ella negó con la cabeza y se separó de mi cuerpo negándome que la tocara.

-Déjame a mi primero.- Pidió con un puchero en sus labios.- Esta vez déjame a mí.

Sentí como me miraba y se relamía los labios. Aquello me hizo gemir con anticipación. Se sentó de nuevo en el agua y pude ver como alzaba su mano mojada dejando caer gotas frescas sobre mi glande. Me estremecí contra aquello y reí. Bella se acercó y besó esta secando las gotas. Acto seguido abrió sus labios y lo introdujo en su boca. Me aferré al borde de la piscina para no moverme mientras ella lo metía y lo sacaba a un ritmo prohibido. Sus manos me acariciaban con dureza. Sentí su mano cerrarse contra mi miembro a la vez que jugaba con su lengua, la otra atrapó mis testículos con su palma y me acarició haciendo que me muriera allí mismo de placer.

-Bella- gemí.- Ahhh, Bella.- Esta vez grité.- Para.- le pedí.- Pa…ra…por…favor…- Mi cuerpo se tensó, estaba muy cerca.

Ella negó con su cabeza y ese movimiento me mató en ese momento. No pude contenerme, así que separé una mano del borde y atrapé sus cabellos contra mis dedos. Ella no iba a parar, así que disfrutaría sobre lo que me quería dar. Aceleré el ritmo y sentí el calor adueñarse de mi vientre por completo. Una ola de placer estalló con mí y con ello, exploté en su boca. Ella se separó de i cuerpo y tragó. Aquello me hizo volverme loco.

-Me encanta como sabes.- Susurró contar mi oído.

Me dejé caer en el agua y le indiqué que se levantara ella. Se sentó en el borde y me acerqué a su cuerpo. Atrapé un pecho con mis labios y jugué con el otro con mi otra mano. Cogí su propia mano y la acerqué a su sexo mientras abría sus piernas y me colocaba entre ellas. Paseé sus propios dedos por ella misma y bella gimió de placer. Me alejé un poco y ella continuó acariciándose. Aquello hizo que mi cuerpo empezara a responder de nuevo.

-Hazlo para mí, Bella.- Le dije al oído mientras le chupaba su oreja.- Déjame verte.

Ella miró hacía otro punto y se sonrojó. Pronto volvió su mirada a mis ojos y me sonrió. Vi como su mano acariciaba su clítoris y de sus labios hinchados por nuestros besos, salía un jadeo de placer. Adentró dos dedos en su interior y su cabeza se fue hacía atrás revelándome aquel blanco y maravillosos cuello. Me acerqué despacio sin apartar la vista de su sexo y acaricié su cuello. Ella se estremeció y gimió mi nombre alto y claro.

-Otro más.- Le pedí cuando vi como estaba tan mojada que dos dedos resbalaban demasía.- Vamos mi amor.

Ella adentró otro dedo en su interior y empezó a bombear muy rápido. Enseguida supe que le faltaba poco para tener su orgasmo ya que su respiración se agitó el doble y su cuerpo temblaba anticipadamente. No pude evitarlo y cogí mi miembro para masturbarme mientras ella gemía mi nombre.

Me acerqué a ella de nuevo y empecé a beber su excitación despacio. Ella seguía acariciándose mientras yo mordisqueaba su clítoris. Coloqué una mano en la suya y la detuve. No quería que se fuera así. Así no. Adentré mi lengua y sentí como sus dedos se enredaban en mis cabellos pidiéndome más. Embestí fuertemente con ella. Pasé mis dedos por sus pliegues y remplacé esta por ellos. Adentré tres en su interior mientras seguía apretando fuertemente su botón con mi lengua. Ella no dejaba de gritar mi nombre y eso me excitaba demasiado.

Sentí como ella llegaba al orgasmo. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo mi rostro y sus piernas se apretaban contra mis hombros. Un gemido salió9 de su pecho dejándome extasiado. Una vez ella terminó, recogí todo con mi lengua y le indiqué que se sentara sobre mí. Ella descendió hasta el agua y se sentó a horcajadas. El rocé de mi duro miembro contra su muy abierta entrada me hizo jadear contar sus pechos. Bella rió ante aquella situación y jugó con mi erección a restregarla por su entrada.

-No seas mala.- Le pedí entre gemidos.- Vamos princesa.

Odiaba no poder poseerla como yo deseaba. Pero esta vez lo intentaría aun que luego estuviera demasiado cansado. Ella merecía eso y mucho más. Sentí como se introducía mi erección y apreté sus nalgas fuertemente. Mientras ella cabalgaba sobre mi cuerpo, nuestras lenguas jugaban fuertemente. La sentí tener otro orgasmo cuando sus paredes se estrecharon y casi provoca que me fuera otra vez. Negué con al cabeza y cuando ella acabó, la separé de mi cuerpo.

Me separé de la pared y me acerqué a la otra orilla de la piscina. Aquí no cubría para nada. La piscina estaba echa como si fuera al playa. Así los niños podían bañarse desde bien pequeños. Aproveché aquello para que se tumbara encima de aquella poca agua y me posicioné entre sus piernas.

-Edward, te cansarás.-me susurró contra mi cuello.- Te puedes hacer daño en tu espalda.

-Bella.- Gemí cuando noté el calor de su sexo contar la punta del mío.- Deseo ser yo el que te haga mía. Ser yo.

Después de esas palabras, la penetré con fuerza. Ella gimió y colocó sus piernas en mis caderas apretándome más contar ella. Los dos gemimos al unísono al sentirnos. Movía mi cuerpo a petición de ella. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda indicándome que le agradaba. Sentí como elevaba las caderas y estrechaba su interior rodeando mi miembro fuertemente. Gemí contra su cuello.

-Bella…dios…me estas…Ahhh…matando…- Intenté respirar.

-Tu a mi si…Edward…más fuerte…más…Ahhh…vamos...- Ella no dejaba de apretarme y clavar sus uñas contra mi piel, cosa que me excitaba.

Sentí como si mi erección creciera de nuevo dentro de ella si eso era posible. Un calambre recorrió mi espalda por completo y un calor se apoderó de mi bajo vientre. Ella se tensó bajo mis embestidas.

-Vamos…correteé…para mí…- Le pedí entre gemidos y jadeos.

La escuché gritar mi nombre y me dejé llevar junto a su cuerpo. Noté como me derramaba en su interior. El orgasmo había sido increíble. Bella me apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo.

-Bella, me he de separar.- Le indiqué cuando sentí como mi espalda se empezaba a cargar.- Mi espalda.

-Perdona amor.- Besó mis labios y dejó que me separara.- ¿Te ayudo?

-Si- Me ayudó aponerme en pie.- Ayúdame a entrar.

-Te dije que te cansarías demasiado.- Me estaba regañando.

-No lo cambiaria por nada lo que sentí hace un momento entre tus piernas.- La miré a los ojos. Era la verdad que había dicho más grande.

-Yo tampoco, pero ahora tendrás que dormir un poco y tomarte un calmante.- Nos adentramos en la casa y me ayudó a ducharme.- Ahora duerme un poco. Llamaré a la chica que se ocupa de la cena. Ella debe venir en media hora o una hora. Mañana volverán todos a casa para volver a sus trabajos.

-Está bien.- Le contesté mientras me dormía.

Ya no me acordaba que era tener sirvientes. Mis padres siempre se habían permitido esos caprichos. Les habían dado vacaciones mientras mi familia estaba fuera, ya que Bella no quería a nadie en la casa, pero ahora que volvía la familia, era normal que volvieran a sus puestos.

Cerré mis ojos y los abrí cuando sentí algo a mi lado. La pequeñaja de mi hermana me estaba observando con una sonrisa enorme. Me ayudó a levantarme y después de darme un millón de besos y dejar un montón de regalos sobre la cama, me ayudó a bajar las escaleras. Al entrar en el comedor, olía exquisitamente. La cena estaba preparada en la mesa y mi familia estaba allí sentada. Mi padre se levantó y se acercó a saludarme. Mi madre le siguió tras su espalda, los dos me sonreían.

-Hola hijo.- Mi padre estrechó mi mano y me dio un suave abrazo.- Te veo mucho mejor.

-Si.- Le sonreí.- Hice rehabilitación en el gimnasio de abajo. Tanya vino a visitarnos dos veces por semana y bueno, ay no llevo la silla en casa.

-Me alegro.- Habló mi madre acercándose a mí y dándome un beso en mi mejilla.- Poco a poco.

Un brazo rodeó mis hombros. Mi hermano Emmett me besó en la frente y se sentó en la mesa.

-Yo también me alegro de ver a Edd, pero tengo hambre.- Replicó.

Todos reímos ante aquellas palabras. Mi cuñada Rosalie me saludó con un gesto de la mano y Jasper me dio un golpe en el hombro. Pude observar a los pequeñajos.

-Hola tío Edward.- Violet besó mi mejilla y me sonrió.- Me alegro de verte de pie.

La niña se sentó al lado de mi hermano y le pidió el pan. Pude observar a mis otros dos sobrinos acercarse despacio con el pequeño detrás. Jazz y Sthel me sonreían de una forma brillante. Siempre supe que en el fondo ellos le habían hablado de mí a sus hijos.

-Hola tío Edward.- Jazz me dio un Beso.

-Hola pequeño.- Le dije sonriendo.

-Hola.- Me saludó Sthel con un pequeño abrazo a mis piernas.

-Hola Sthel.- Ella se parecía mucho a mi hermana.

Cuando alcé la vista me encontré con los ojos de Anthony.

-Hola, Edward.- Me saludó fríamente.- Mis tíos si han hablado a mis primos de ti. Y realmente ellos también a mí. Pero me dejaste solo.

Escuchar aquellas palabras me rompieron el alma. Bella no se había atrevido a decirle nada de mí pro que no sabía si ella y yo estaríamos juntos de nuevo, si despertaría, si volvería a ser yo o algo así… sin embargo mis hermanos le habían hablado a sus hijos de mí como ya había sospechado y estos a mi hijo. Me sentí mal por sus últimas palabras. Sentí como mi madre me abrazaba y me besaba en el pelo.

-Él no te dejó.- Le dijo Bella.- Solo estuvo lejos un tiempo. No debes dejar que los comentarios del colegio te influyan Anth.

-Poco a poco.- Respondí.- Poco a poco.

Me senté en la mes ay esperé a que sirvieran la cena. Mientras contaban anécdotas de sus viajes, yo solo podía tener la mirada en mi hijo. Era realmente hermoso como imaginé siempre. Ahora tenía que aprender duramente a ganar su corazón. Costaría, pero nunca me rendiría ante aquella gran prueba.

Hola hola…. Bueno os gustó el capi? Espero que si jejejejej…. L anoticia es que he abierto un nuevo fic por si os interesa pasaros. Se llama profundizando y en mi perfil está el link… como siempre, es un Edward Bella… espero que os guste. Os dejo aquí el sumari para abrir un poco un kiss y nuevamente gracias.

Profundizando.

Bella debe cambiar de vida por su trabajo. A pesar de su problema Edward intentará demostrar que no es como lo será su maestra de especiales ¿Quién caerá antes ante el odio, ella o él? y ¿el amor?


	11. Tu presencia

Capitulo Once. Tú presencia.

Imponer no es elegir, es dirigir. Dirige tu vida sin que te la impongan.

Sábado, solo faltaban tres días para que los niños comenzaran el colegio. Solo tres días más, donde su presencia en la misma instancia, cortaba el aire que respiraba. Las miradas en la mesa era lo que peor llevaba en aquella pequeña conquista hacía mi hijo. Sus orbes se clavan en los míos, tratando de imponerme su presencia, para dirigir la situación. Intentaba no rendirme y le contestaba aquellas despiadadas miradas, pero aún así, era demasiado difícil.

Esa mañana fue diferente a las demás. Me levanté y después de caminar despacio hasta la ducha, me adentré en ella. Mientras pensaba en que podía hacer para ver sonreír a mi hijo, enjabonaba mi cuerpo intentando relajarme. Los demás niños de la casa me saludaban cuando me veían, incluso Violet se acercaba a mí y me contaba algunas de las anécdotas que le habían pasado durante el día. Jazz y Sthel estaban un poco más alejados de mí, pero aún así me daban los buenos días o las buenas noches.

Salí del baño vestido solamente con mi bóxer y abrí la puerta para despertar a Bella. Hoy ella trabajaría en la mañana ayudando a Alice con el nuevo pedido. Me acerqué despacio a la cama y comprobé que había otro bulto a su lado. Una risa se escuchó bajo las mantas y escuché como Bella imitaba a un león. Me quedé de pie, escuchando sus risas y sus juegos. Mi brazo se había quedado tendido hacia aquellas mantas. El pequeño no entraba en la habitación como antes por estar yo, pero aún así, siempre entraba cuando yo no me encontraba allí. Era demasiado extraño todo, él sabía que yo debía estar en el baño.

Me separé despacio de la cama caminando hacía atrás. Mis ojos seguían clavados en aquel pequeño bulto. Bella abrió las mantas de golpe descubriéndolos a los dos con un gran grito. Mi corazón se aceleró del susto, ya que no pensaba que ella haría semejante escena. Llevé mi mano al pecho y traté de respirar hondo. Pude ver como mi hijo se sentaba en la cama y me miraba de nuevo duramente. Esta vez su mirada fue intensa, cargada del más puro odio que un niño inocente pudiera albergar en su pecho.

Caminé hacía atrás sin mirar donde pisaba. Sentí que mis pies chocaban contra algo y perdí la estabilidad. Caí hacía atrás sin apartar la vista de aquello ojos acusadores. Al caer al suelo sentí una fuerte presión en mi baja espalda, aún no estaba preparado para los golpes. Gemí alto y claro ante tal dolor. Vi como Bella se levantaba de la cama corriendo y en ese intento de ayudarme, el pequeño Anthony quiso coger a su mama y cayó al suelo hiriéndose en a frente.

-Bella, Anthony.- La avisé justo en el momento en que el niño lloró.- Se cayó.

-¡Joder!- Bella se giró deprisa y corrió hasta nuestro pequeño.- ¿Bebé?

-¡Mami!- Anthony se agarraba su frente son las dos manos y seguía observándome con ira.- Por su culpa.- Me señaló sin piedad.

Cerré mis ojos al sentirme completamente culpable de aquella escena. Intenté levantarme pera poder ver su herida, pero un latigazo se adueñó de mi espalda al colocar mis pies sobre el suelo y tratar de incorporarme. Esta vez aguanté el gemido de dolor en mi garganta. Bella debía atender al pequeño. Ella lo cogió en brazos y se acercó a mi nuevamente. Las mejillas de mi princesa estaban coloradas completamente y su respiración estaba agitada.

-Llévalo con mi padre.- Le susurré sin mirar a mi hijo.- Él lo atenderá inmediatamente.

Bella me miró con ojos tristes y salió a paso rápido de la habitación. Coloqué mis manos en el suelo y gateé hasta la cama. Me aferré a las mantas y traté de levantarme una vez más. Me arrastré hasta el interior de la cama y me quedé allí tumbado. El golpe me había afectado demasiado. Respiré hondo y volví a colocar mis pies en el suelo. Me apoyé en la mesita y conseguí ponerme de pie. Podía sentir la tensión en cada musculo de mi cuerpo, pero eso no me frenaría de nuevo. Me acerqué a paso lento hasta el armario y cogí una camiseta de tirantes negra y un pantalón de chándal. Después de volver a la cama como pude, me senté colocándome la ropa. Me puse unos calcetines y las deportivas y salí del cuarto sin mirar nada más que no fueran las escaleras.

Entré en la cocina y cogí un pequeño brick de zumo y una botella de agua. Estaba completamente desierta. Mis hermanos se habían ido a trabajar mientras los pequeños habían sido llevados al parque con Vicky y Adam. Anthony no había ido, ya que este se había metido en nuestro cuarto. Aquello me hizo pensar que lo habían hecho adrede mis hermanos. Si no había nadie en la casa cuando ellos se marcharan a trabajar, me tendría que quedar a su cargo.

Me enfurecí al pensar que Carlisle también se tenía que ir al hospital ¿Cómo iba a afrontar yo solo todo lo que conllevaba cuidar a Anthony? Me giré furioso y caminé despacio hasta el gimnasio. Entré tomándome el zumo y encendí la luz. Me acerqué a la maquina de andar y la encendí. Me disponía a correr un rato cuando escuché la puerta de casa cerrarse y un auto irse. Bella entró por la puerta con Anthony de la mano. En su cara había una enorme sonrisa, en los labios de Anthony, una mueca de disconformidad.

-Bueno pequeño.- Bella se arrodilló en el suelo y lo miró.- Me voy a trabajar yo también.- Suspiró.- Hoy te quedarás con Edward.

-No quiero.- Cruzó sus pequeños brazos contra su pecho y enrojeció.- No me dejes mami.- le suplicó por un instante.

-Anthony, ya hablamos de esto anoche.- Bella me pidió perdón con su mirada.- ¿Te acuerdas en que quedamos? – Anthony asintió con la cabeza mientras pasaba su mano por su nariz.

-Si.- Dijo al fin en un susurro.- Pero no quiero.

-Nos vemos a la tarde.- besó su frente y se levantó.- Te quiero.

Caminó hacia la cinta donde estaba corriendo y me hizo parar la maquina.

-Edward, pensé que esto sería lo mejor para los dos. Espero que lo tengas en cuenta y que trates de ser tú.-Besó mis labios y se marchó.

Sin mirar al pequeño, encendí de nuevo la maquina y corrí durante media hora más siendo observado por sus ojos cargados de rencor. Anthony tan solo acariciaba su pequeña herida. Por lo que pude observar no llevaba puntos, así que tan solo había sido el rasguño de la caída. Paré la maquina y bebí agua desesperadamente, estaba muy sediento. Al acabar, tiré la botella a la papelera y me giré hacía la puerta. Entonces ocurrió algo que no me esperaba en absoluto.

-Edward, quiero ir a comer al centro comercial.- Me sonrió sarcásticamente.- Así que dúchate ¿si?

Lo miré intensamente, al fin y al cabo sería una pequeña salida con mi hijo y una oportunidad para que me conociera un poco. Sonreí de medio lado intentando no ser visto y subí despacio las escaleras seguido por el pequeño muchachito. Entré en mi cuarto y cogí un pantalón blanco pirata, una camiseta de tirantes azul y unas deportivas. Me iré para coger mi ropa interior y ahí estaba él, parado junto al marco de la puerta observándome.

Abrí la puerta el baño y me adentré encendiendo la ducha. Me desnudé rápidamente y entré bajo el chorro de agua tibia. Cada musculo de mi cuerpo se relajó al contacto de esta y suspiré. Me había sorprendido mucho su reacción. Por un instante se me había pasado pro la cabeza que patalearía o así. Que querría estar lo más lejos posible de mí y que ni tan siquiera me hablaría. Enjuagué mi pelo y cogí una toalla. Abrí el paraban de la ducha y salí con esta enroscada en mi cintura. El niño estaba ahora apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño y sus ojos viajaban de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo.

Éstos se abrieron como platos cuando enfocó el corte de mi pecho de mi antigua operación a corazón abierto. Después se detuvo en la cicatriz de mi lado izquierdo. Aquella bala dolió mucho, pero mereció la pena, gracias a que la recibí yo, hoy mi hijo estaba mirándome anonadado. Observé como miraba mi estomago y mi otra gran cicatriz. No pude evitar preguntarle.

-¿Qué observas Anthony?- Lo miré a su pequeño rostro.

-Tienes muchas cicatrices.- me dijo señalando mi pecho.- ¿tienes más?- La curiosidad cruzó su rostro.

Asentí con la cabeza y me giré para coger la camiseta. No entendía porque ahora me preguntaba de esa forma tan correcta y me miraba de distinta forma.

-Ves a ponerte las zapatillas.- Le dije con tono suave.- O cámbiate de ropa. Veo que tienes el cabello mojado, eso significa que mama te duchó antes de irse.

-Si, y me gusta la ropa que llevo.- Se apuntó al pecho donde portaba una camisa blanca de manga corta y un pantalón pirata vaquero en las piernas.- Me lo regaló tío Jazz.

-Está bien.- Contesté a la misma vez que me colocaba mi ropa interior. Anthony no apartaba los ojos de mí y eso me estaba poniendo nervioso.-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunte al fin reuniendo valor.

-Tienes otra cicatriz redonda en la parte alta de la espalda como la del pecho.- Asintió con la cabeza como si se estuviera contestando algo así mismo.- Además, tienes una cicatriz muy grande en la baja espalda y puedo observar que tienes otras más pequeñas por tus brazos y piernas.

-No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.- le contesté algo molesto.- Creo que aún eres demasiado pequeño para saber todo esto. – Señalé mi cuerpo.

Era muy pequeño para saber la verdad. Como me hice todas y cada una de esas cicatrices. Si ya me odiaba por haberlo dejado durante cuatro años, más me odiaría si supiera que fui un asesino, o tal me temiera. Anthony salió de mi cuarto y entró en el suyo para ponerse las zapatillas. Salí despacio escaleras abajo y cogí las llaves de mi volvo. Al salir al garaje, lo observé detenidamente. Mi preciado coche estaba allí intacto.

Escuché los pasos de Anthony detrás de mí y abrí la puerta trasera. Si no habían tocado nada, allí debía estar la silla de mi hijo. Pude observar que efectivamente allí estaba cuando Anthony se sentó en ella y me miró.

-¿Por qué tienes una silla de niño aquí?- Señaló entre sus piernas y estiró de su cinturón.

-Antes te llevaba en mi coche.- le dije sin pensar en lo que decía.- Te gustaba mucho ir a tomar helado conmigo.

No esperé respuesta alguna, simplemente cerré la puerta despacio y giré por atrás para dar la vuelta al coche. Abrí la puerta del conductor y me senté mirando a mi hijo por el retrovisor. Estaba con los ojos cerrados como si quisiera recordar algo. Arranqué despacio y salí de casa. El trayecto fue en sumo silencio, si él no hablaba, prefería no hacerlo yo. Me costó un poco poder conducir bien, no fui a la velocidad que de normal me gustaba conducir antes, pero si llegamos sanos y salvos al centro comercial.

Bajé del coche y giré para abrirle la puerta a mi niño. Cuando l hice, Anthony ya se había quitado el cinturón y bajó elegantemente del coche. Caminó unos pasos por delante de mí. Cerré el coche y lo seguí. Observé como se paraba delante de una casa de juguetes y miraba un precioso coche de carreras a gasolina pequeño. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y su pequeña carita estaba pegada al cristal, como sus manitas. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver su cara de pena cuando se retiró de éste.

-¿Pasa algo, Anthony?- Le dije sin acercarme demasiado a él.- ¿Has visto algo que te guste?- pregunté con disimulo.

-Siempre miro ese coche de carreras.- Lo señaló con su pequeño dedito.- me encanta, pero el abuelo no me lo quiere comprar.- Su labio inferior salió hacía fuera haciendo un puchero que me recordó claramente a su madre.- Dice que eso es algo que él no debe comprar.- Me miró a los ojos sin ira por primera vez.- No entiendo sus palabras, pero algún día tendré uno.

No sabía si estaba correcto lo que iba a hacer, pero contando que no le había hecho a mi hijo un regalo desde los dos años, me decidí a comprárselo. Lo miré unos segundos antes de encaminarme ala puerta de la juguetería. Anthony abrió sus ojos como platos y me siguió en silencio. Me adentre en la tienda y busqué a un dependiente o dependienta que estuviera libre y me aconsejara.

-Disculpe señorita.- Llamé la atención de una chica rubia que estaba mascando chicle.- ¿Podría aconsejarme sobre ese coche que tienen allí?- lo señalé con el dedo y esperé su respuesta.

-¿El de carreras?- Preguntó algo efusiva.- Sígame.

La seguí por aquel pasillo hasta el escaparate y esperé a que mi hijo llegara a nuestra altura.

-Verás.- Miré a mi pequeño.- Tiene seis años y medio.

-Este coche esta adaptado desde los cuatro años.- La dependienta miró con una sonrisa a Anthony.- El pequeño podrá llegar a los pedales sin ningún problema.

Me agaché hasta su altura procurando no tocarlo y lo observé antes de hablarle. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente y una sonrisa estaba formada en sus perfectos e infantiles labios.

-¿Lo quieres?- Le pregunté directamente.- Si lo quieres solo pídelo.

Me miró pro unos instantes y después miró el coche. Así sucesivamente durante un par de minutos en silencio. Al final asintió con su pequeña cabeza. Tenía una lucha muy intensa en su interior. Podía ver como había cambiado las facciones de su rostro unas cuantas veces, pero al fin se relajo y dijo que si.

-Está bien, pediré uno.- La mujer caminó hasta el mostrador y empezó a sacar unos papeles.

-Ven a elegir el mono, el casco y lo que quieras.- Le dije levantándome del suelo despacio.

Anthony me siguió hasta la zona de los trajes de coche y se puso a observarlos. Tardó más de veinte minutos en elegir su indumentaria para el coche. Cuando al fin lo hizo, miró a la chica y le tendió el casco. Me acerqué al mostrador y dejé allí el resto de las cosas.

-Bien, el coche ya está pedido.- La chica no dejaba de sonreír.- Llegará en una semana. Tiene que pagar ahora la mitad y cuando lo recibamos la otra mitad.

-no hay ningún problema.- le tendí la tarjeta d ecredito y mi dni.- Cobresé todo esto y la mitad del coche.

La mujer pasó la tarjeta y empezó a guardar las cosas en bolsas.

.¿Lo traerán a casa?- Mi hijo estaba eufórico.-¿Lo traerán?

-Claro.- Dijo la mujer mirándolo.- Cuando el coche llegue, llamaremos a tu papá.- Esa palabra no le hizo gracia a mi hijo, ya que hizo un mohín.- Cuando terminemos con los tramites, un coche grande lo llevará donde tu papá diga.

Anthony asintió, cogió su casco y salió por la puerta. Le di las gracias a la chica y salí de allí tan rápido como me dejó mi cuerpo.

-Anthony.- Llamé al pequeño.- No corras tanto ¿donde quieres ir ahora?

Me percaté de que mi voz había sonado sin vida, sin emoción alguna. No estaba comprando a mi hijo, no quería que él pensara eso, pero si esperaba al menos un gracias por su parte. Me llevó de un lado a otro sin preguntar, tan solo entraba y pedía aquello que se le antojaba. Yo claramente no me negaba, hacía mucho tiempo que no le compraba nada, así que ¿Qué mejor este día? En el fondo de mí, sabía que el niño se estaba aprovechando del idiota que le compraba cosas sin preguntar, pero no podía negarme.

Sobre las doce y media, señaló una pizzería. Llevaba un montón de bolsas cargadas en mi brazos y sentía mis piernas flojas. Mi respiración ya estaba demasiado agitada, así que lo seguí hasta allí y entré sentándome en el primer sitio que encontré. Anthony se sentó enfrente de mí y empezó a mirar la carta como si yo no existiera. Dejé las bolsas a mi lado y le indiqué al muchacho que viniera.

-¿Qué van a tomar?- Preguntó mirando a mi hijo.

-Quiero una prosciuto.- Señaló una pizza del menú.- Un refresco de naranja y después un helado de chocolate.

-¿Y usted?- se giró con la libretita hacía mí.- ¿Qué le sirvo?

-Un agua y nada más.- Lo vi desaparecer entre las puertas de la cocina.

No tenía hambre, solo me sentía muy cansado. Apoyé los codos en la mesa y pasé mis manos por mi rostro hasta mi pelo. Respiré profundamente y miré a mi hijo. Anthony estaba observando su nueva consola y sonreía ante la pantalla. Al menos servía para comprarle cosas. Reí por lo bajo ante mis pensamientos, no era nada lógico todo aquello, pero estaba a su lado.

El camarero no tardó en traer las bebidas. Anthony no habló mientras comía, cosa que agradecí, ya que no sabía yo tampoco de que hablarle. Bebí mi agua despacio, no tenía ninguna prisa hasta que él acabara de comer. Al acabar, empezó con su helado de chocolate. Pude ver como se manchaba la cara y sonreí ante aquello.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- Preguntó con tono severo.

-Te has manchado en la mejilla.- Contesté sin mirarlo a los ojos, simplemente observando la mancha de chocolate.

-Oh.- Exclamó cogiendo una servilleta.- Gracias.

Volvimos a caer en el incomodo silencio una vez más. Cuando acabó de comer, s elevantó de la silla y señaló al puerta de la calle.

-¿Quieres volver a casa?- Pregunté ya cansado.

-Si.- Cogió su casco y empezó a caminar.- Estoy muy cansado. Mamá me suele coger cuando salimos de compras.

¿Me estaba pidiendo que lo cogiera en brazos? No me extrañó que bella lo cogiera, ya que debía admitir que era un niño consentido, pero me sentí fatigado, muy cansado y débil. Anthony se acercó a mi y me tendió los brazos.

-¿Quieres que te coja?- pregunté sorprendido.

Asintió con la cabeza y caminó un poco más cerca de mí.

-Tengo sueño.- Dijo bostezando.- mucho sueño.

El coche estaba algo lejos, mis brazos estaban cargados de millones de bolsas y él llevaba entre los suyos el casco del coche. Me acerqué hasta él despacio y lo alcé entre mis brazos. Pesaba bastante, era ya un niño grande. Por un momento, me lamenté de nuevo haberme perdido todos estos años de su crecimiento. Le había lastimado mucho el no tener un padre como dios manda. Entendía su herido corazoncito y eso me hacía entristecer, ya que yo tampoco había sentido realmente el calor de mi familia de pequeño.

Caminé despacio mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras sus pequeñas piernas rodeaban mi cintura, sus manitas mi cuello y su cabeza estaba apoyada en mi hombro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, cosa que agradecí, ya que no quería que viera lo patético que era su padre casi sin poder andar y soportar su pequeño peso.

Poco a poco mi respiración se volvió más y más pesada. Me costaba adentrar aire en los pulmones y colocar bien mis pies en el suelo. Recé para llegar al coche lo antes posible y que mi hijo no s eme cayera de mis brazos. Una parte de mí, aun que supiera que me estaba utilizando para comprarse aquello que no le habían comprado en la casa, estaba realmente feliz de tenerlo a mi lado.

Al fin llegué al coche y abrí las puertas con el mando de las llaves. Me acerqué despacio hasta su puerta y la abrí. Lo deposité en su asiento con la mayor delicadeza que pude, ya que sus ojitos se estaban cerrando poco a poco. Respiré tan hondo como pude y cerré la puerta una vez le puse el cinturón. Abrí el maletero y dejé las bolsas. En ese instante, la respiración me falló y empecé a toser. Me había esforzado mucho, tal vez demasiado. Un latigazo recorrió mi columna dejándome allí parado. Apreté mis puños contra la tela del maletero y quise gritar tan alto como podía en ese instante por el dolor que estaba atravesándome de arriba abajo.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sentí mi mandíbula tensarse. Agradecí que el niño estuviese dormido, ya que sería muy extraño que estuviera tanto rato parado detrás. Las bolsas ya estaban acomodadas, ahora lo difícil sería llegar a mi asiento y conducir hasta la casa. El dolor era realmente insoportable. Sentí mis mejillas arder y mi frente sudar. Me separé del coche casi sin poder moverme y cerré el maletero. Respire una vez más y traté de caminar hasta mi asiento.

Me apoyé en el coche y arrastré mis pies un poco. Mi corazón iba a mil por ora y mi cabeza empezaba a darme vueltas y vueltas sin control. Intenté cogerme con la otra mano a la puerta, pero no llegué. Mis piernas se aflojaron y un calambre se adueñó por completo de mi baja espalda. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior para no gritar, provocando que la sangre empezara a fluir por mi boca.

No quería que Anthony se diera cuenta de aquello. No quería que pensara que era débil o algo así. Ya tenía bastante con que casi no me hablara, como para que pensara que no servía ni para sacarlo de paseo. Traté de avanzar un poco más y me apoyé en la puerta de atrás. Miré dentro del coche y pude ver sus ojos clavarse en los míos. Sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla. Ya me había descubierto. Ya sabía que era un flojo. Traté lo más rápido que pude en llegar a la puerta para que dejara de mirarme así, pero mi cuerpo gritó basta y sentí como caía contra el suelo sin poder hacer nada. Maldije mi cuerpo, el día, mi nombre y mi vida. Maldije lo que fui, lo que era y lo fuera a ser desde ahora. Un dolor se apoderó de mi cabeza y mis manos trataron de llegar a ese pinchazo para calmarlo.

Una pequeña mano acarició mi rostro y abrí mis malditos ojos. Pude ver los suyos observándome y como su piel se había vuelto más blanca. Mi respiración era rápida y desacompasada. Sus pequeños dedos estaban llenos de sangre. Sus ojos brillaban intensamente como si fuera a llorar. No entendí porque. Me odiaba demasiado, así que no pude encajar su tristeza cuando vi una lágrima caer de su rostro.

-Edward.- Me llamó.- ¿Qué te pasa?- Estaba arrodillado a mi lado.

-A.- Tragué pesadamente.- Anthony.

-Dime.- Acarició alguna parte de mi pelo y vi más sangre en sus deditos.- ¿Qué hago ahora?

-Lo siento.- Salió de mi boca sin pensar.- Estropeé tu día de compras.- Más bien un día más de su vida.-Tienes razón al odiarme.- Volví a hablar sin pensar.

-¿Qué hago?- Pude escuchar como su voz empezaba a alterarse.- Dime algo.

Cerré mis ojos tratando de pensar. Mi cuerpo pesaba como un demonio y cada vez que abría mis ojos, un mareo se apoderaba de mí.

-En mi bolsillo esta mi móvil.- Articulé al fin.- Llama a tu madre.

No pude ver lo que hacía, ya que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Sentí sus manitas hurgando en mi pantalón y noté como sacaba el móvil.

-No sé manejarlo.- Me dijo tocando mi rostro.- Edward.- Llamó mi atención de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos pesadamente, sintiendo otra vez, esas horribles vueltas dentro de mi cabeza. Estiré mi mano y cogí el móvil. Marqué el numero como pude y se lo tendí al niño. Anthony esperó y después de un momento escuché su voz.

-Mamá.- Su voz era un simple susurro.- Estoy en la zona comercial con Edward.- Noté su mano aferrarse a mi camiseta.- Le ha pasado algo. Estamos en el aparcamiento al lado del volvo. Ven ha ayudarnos.

Abrí mis ojos una vez más, le sonreí y le susurré un gracias muy bajo. Después de eso, sentí de nuevo el mareo y todo se volvió negro. Escuché una voz a lo lejos y como mi cuero se zarandeaba.

-Ugh- gemí ante aquel balanceo.

-Despierta, Edward.- Era la voz de mi hijo.- Vamos, mamá está apunto de llegar y he avisado al señor de seguridad. Está aquí a nuestro lado. Ha llamado al médico.

No podía abrir mis ojos, estos pesaban demasiado. Mi voz estaba atascada en mi garganta y el aire era pesado.

-¿Papá?- Lo escuché llorar.- No me dejes otra vez.

Sus manitas estaban sobre mi pecho. Sentí una lágrima caer por mi mejilla y cerré la mano. Intenté abrir mis ojos.

-Está bien pequeño.- alguien hablaba a nuestro lado.- el médico ya viene y tu mama también. Estará bien.

-¡Quiero que despierte!- Lo escuché gritar a pleno pulmón.- ¡Tiene que despertarse!

Abrí despacio mis ojos y giré mi cara hacía mi pequeño. No me iba a perdonar jamás haberle hecho esto de nuevo. Detrás de una metía otra vez la pata y cada vez más gorda.

-¿Anth?- Lo llamé como pude.- Estoy bien.- Susurré despacio.

-Estás despierto.- Dijo acariciando mi mejilla.- No te vuelvas a dormir.

Sentí unas fuertes manos contra mi pecho y vi los ojos chocolate de bella mírame.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Anthony?- Bella estaba llorando.

-Me había dejado en el coche cuando se dio la vuelta. Guardó las cosas en el maletero y desapareció. Bajé deprisa y me lo encontré aquí.- Habló nervioso, deprisa.

-¿Esa sangre?- ella palideció.

-Es de Edward.- Señaló mi cabeza.- Sangre de la cabeza.

Bella acarició mi pelo y se llevó la otra mano a su boca acallando un gemido. Mis ojos volvieron a cerrarse y dejé de escucharles. Mientras estaba bajo la inconsciencia, recordé que me había llamado papá. Me había pedido que no lo dejara otra vez.

Cuando al fin pude abrir mis ojos, observé que estaba en nuestra habitación. Ella estaba sentada en el sofá con el pequeño entre sus brazos y estaba contándole un cuento.

-Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado.- Ella rió.

-¿Va a tardar mucho en despertar?- Cerré mis ojos al escuchar esa pregunta.- lleva durmiendo un día entero desde que lo atendieron en el médico.

-Está cansado.- Suspiró.- Edward es fuerte. Ahora dime que pasó exactamente.- Ella le exigió con la voz calmada.

-Me llevó de compras después de estar un rato corriendo abajo.- El silencio se hizo presente durante un par de segundos.- Después me dijo que quería hacer y le dije que comer fuera.

-¿Y que más?- Le insisto ella a seguir hablando.

-Fuimos al centro comercial y me compro el coche.- Ya no había emoción en su voz.- Después lo llevé a muchas tiendas y me compró todo aquello que quise.- Suspiró.- Comimos y al salir se cayó.

-Anthony.- Bella habló bajito.- Edward está recuperándose de algo que le pasó. Está aun un poco débil y no debe hacer esfuerzos.

-Tenía sueño y le hice que me cogiera como lo haces tú.- Miró a su madre a la cara.

-No puede cogerte.- Le dijo ella acariciando su mejilla.- Debes tratar de perdonarle. Edward no estuvo ausente por que quiso cielo.

-Nadie me cuenta nada.- Cruzó sus brazos bajo su pequeño pecho.- Nadie me dice la verdad.

-Pregúntaselo a él.- Bella me miró por un segundo.- Creo que es él el que debe contártelo.

-Lo haré.- Se levantó del sofá.- Algún día, pero aún no.

Se giró sobre sus talones y se marchó de la habitación. Bella caminó hasta la cama y se sentó a mi lado. Acarició mi mejilla y besó mis labios.

-Abre los ojos cielo.- Me dijo contra mi oído.- Se que estabas despierto.- Sonreí.

-Lo siento.- Susurré.- No pude evitarlo.

-Lo sé.- Se acostó a mi lado y me abrazó.- Te portaste un poco mal.- Dio entre risas.- No debiste comprarle todo lo que te pidió y menos cargarlo al brazo.

-Hace cuatro años que no le compro nada.- Le dije serio.

-No porque no quisieras, si no porque no podías.- Besó mis labios.- Ahora descansa, voy a prepararte un baño.

Ella se levantó y se adentró al baño. La puerta se abrió y por ella entraron mis sobrinos acompañados por mi hijo. Las nenas llevaban flores en sus manos y sonreían, los dos chicos me miraban serios ¿Qué les pasaba? Se acercaron despacio y se sentaron los cuatro en la cama mirándome. Esto iba a ser algo mas difícil de lo que pensaba, no sabía lidiar con cuatro niños y Bella estaba en el baño.

-Hola.- Saludé.- ¿Necesitáis algo?

-Esto es para ti.- Sthel me tendió sus flores.- Para que te pongas bueno.

-Esto también.- Violet besó mi mejilla.- No queremos que te vuelvas a ir.- Me miró con preocupación.

-No me iré.- Acaricié su mejilla y miré a los chicos.

-Bueno, Ya le habéis visto.- Anthony me miró sin expresión.- Ahora vayamos a jugar con mis juguetes nuevos.

Tiró de ellos para sacarlos de la habitación. Al menso había dado un paso con mi hijo, tal vez uno muy grande, a pesar de lo ocurrido. Bella salió del baño y me sonrió ayudándome a levantarme y encaminándonos dentro de este. Iba a ser un día pesado, algo en mi interior me lo decía, pero ahora, tan solo disfrutaría de mí niña.


	12. Mi hijo crece

Capitulo doce. Mi hijo crece.

Cuando uno no quiere, dos no discuten. 

El tiempo pasó muy deprisa desde que llegué a casa. La relación con mi familia era realmente buena. Mis hermanos siempre estaban atentos a mis necesidades. Poco a poco conseguía recuperar más fuerza en mi cuerpo. Después de tres años más en casa, ya era capaz de andar durante horas sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Podía conducir perfectamente y salir de vez en cuando con Bella a dar un paseo. Había tenido que operarme de nuevo de la espalda, ya que aquella salida con mi hijo tuvo sus pequeñas consecuencias. Desde aquel momento, Anthony, ya no me hablaba de mala forma, tan solo evitaba el hablar conmigo.

A sus diez años, había evitado el entrar de nuevo en mi habitación en mi presencia. A mis treinta y tres años, nunca pensé que lo que estaba apunto de pasar en mi vida cambiaría al fin todos los malos momentos que arrastraba gracias a mi antiguo yo. Anthony era un buen muchacho, siempre defendía a sus primos pequeños y parecía un pequeño gran hombre.

Abrí mis ojos a las diez en punto de la mañana. Debía coger un vuelo a las siete de la tarde, que me llevaría a una academia, donde estudiaría las últimas técnicas en medicina, para poder volver a trabajar de nuevo. Un año fuera de casa, fuera de mi hogar. Mi corazón se agitó fuertemente cuando al levantarme de la cama observé mis maletas. Estaría separado de Bella, de mi hijo y mi familia.

Caminé despacio hasta la ducha y me adentré bajo el chorro de agua para relajar mi cuerpo. Debía de afrontar de nuevo el exterior yo solo, sin ellos a mi lado. Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un pantalón negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata de raso negra. Afeité la pequeña barba que ya asomaba en mi rostro y salí del baño. Me senté en el borde de la cama y cogí la foto de mi mesita donde estaban Bella y mi hijo, cuando este apenas tenía un año. Abrí la bolsa de mano y la dejé caer dentro.

Me levanté despacio y salí de la habitación. Debía ir al colegio a hablar con el director. Anthony había tenido una pelea el día anterior, por defender a su prima Violet. Entré en la cocina y abrí la nevera para coger una pieza de fruta y un zumo. Salí de la casa y caminé hasta mi coche. El camino fue rápido, a esas horas no había casi tráfico y era un día sin lluvias. Aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento y salí decidido a afrontar por primera vez, un problema de la escuela con mi hijo. Entré en el centro y toqué el pequeño timbre posicionado en la mesa. Una mujer rubia de ojos oscuros salió por la puerta de la derecha y se acercó hasta ésta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días Señor ¿en que puedo ayudarle?- Su voz sonaba agradable.

-Buenos días Señorita.- Le saludé con una sonrisa.- Vengo para hablar con el director. Ayer hubo problemas con mi hijo.- Esperé su respuesta.

-Dígame el nombre de su hijo, por favor.- La mujer empezó a revisar unos papeles.

-Mi hijo es Anthony Cullen.- Observé como removía los papeles.

-Usted es Edward Anthony Cullen.- Afirmó ella observándome.- Pase conmigo por favor, el director le está esperando.

La seguí por un pasillo lleno de clases, donde los niños estudiaban. En algunas de ellas, solo se escuchaba silencio, en otras unos gritos muy altos llegaban hasta el pasillo. La mujer se detuvo en la última puerta y toco dos veces despacio. Abrió un poco y escuché como hablaba con alguien anunciando mi llegada. La mujer la abrió completamente y me hizo un pequeño gesto para que pasara. La seguí dentro de aquel despacho y tras una gran mesa, pude ver a un hombre de unos cincuenta y largos. Su pelo era casi blanco y lucía demasiado serio.

-Buenos días Señor Cullen.- El hombre señaló una silla.- Siéntese por favor.

-Sulspicia, por favor.- Se dirigió a aquella mujer.

-Dígame, Señor director.- Esta se acercó despacio hasta nosotros.

-Traiga el joven Cullen, a su prima y al otro muchacho.- Se subió sus gafas negras de pasta y miró un papel.- Avíseme cuando llegue el Señor Brown.

-Enseguida.- La mujer salió por la puerta sin hacer ruido alguno.

Aquello me puso nervioso. No había pensado en que mi hijo estaría delante. Mis manos empezaron a sudarme desmesuradamente y una gota de sudor cayó por mi frente. Intenté relajarme de la escena que se avecinaba. El director se iba a dar cuenta que mi hijo y yo no manteníamos relación cordial alguna. La puerta se abrió y vi entrar a Emmett, aquello me hizo sonreír. Al menos mi hermano estaría a mi lado. Se sentó junto a mí y me sonrió dándome la mano.

-Vamos hermanito, estate tranquilo.- Sonrió como solo él sabe hacerlo.- Tu hijo solo defendió a mi hija.

No me dio tiempo a contestar. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre de unos cuarenta y cinco años más o menos. Estaba medio calvo y lucía un semblante triste. Ese debía ser el señor Brown.

-Señor.- El director levantó la cabeza al ser llamado.- El señor Brown.

-Gracias.- Le respondió él mirando al señor.- Traiga a los niños ya.

La mujer desapareció por la puerta y tan solo un minuto después, escuché tres voces. Tragué pesadamente y sentí como mi hermano apretaba un poco mi muslo para que me tranquilizara. La puerta se abrió despacio y por ella asomaron unos ojos azules. Podía reconocerlos a distancia. Mi pequeña sobrina entró con pasos pequeños hasta su padre y se sentó en su regazo. A sus diez años, tenía una cabella rubia larguísima. Su pelo atado en una trenza, le llegaba por debajo de su pequeño trasero. Me saludó con su mano y me tiró un pequeño beso. Con mis sobrinos me llevaba de maravilla. Algunas veces incluso jugábamos en el jardín o la piscina.

Un muchacho regordete entró dirigiéndose al señor de mi derecha. Después de eso, me fijé de nuevo en la puerta y por ella entró mi hijo. Un nudo demasiado fuerte se formó en la boca de mi estomago. Anthony levantó la vista y pude observar que su labio estaba partido otra vez. Apreté mis dientes tensando mi mandíbula. Mis puños se cerraron como acto reflejo y siseé mirando al niño de mi derecha. Anthony caminó despacio hasta donde estaba y se colocó de pie a mi lado sin decir absolutamente nada. Su mirada estaba clavada en mis manos. Las desapreté poco a poco intentando relajarme.

-Bien.- El director me sacó de mis maldiciones internas.- Como veis, estáis aquí porque vuestros hijos se han peleado.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Emmett acariciando la espalda de su hija.- Porque no creo que mi hija hiciera nada malo y su primo solo la defendió.- Emmett miró al padre del otro niño con su peor mirada y éste se encogió en su silla.

-No han querido contármelo.- El director cogió un papel de su mesa.- Ayer no quisieron hablar y por eso fueron llamados. Lo peor es que esta mañana antes de entrar a clase.- El director miró a los dos niños.- Se han vuelto a pelear.

-Violet.- Emmett llamó a su hija.- Quiero que nos lo cuentes ahora.- No era un tono amenazante pero si muy serio.

-Pues verás.- La niña se llevó la mano al bolsillo y sacó algo.- Anthony ayer me dio su bocadillo de chocolate porque ese niño me quitó el mío diciéndome que le gustaba mucho la manteca de cacahuete.- mi sobrina no dejaba de mover una bolita entre sus dedos.

Mi hijo asintió y el otro niño miró a su padre como asustado negándolo con la cabeza.

-¿Eso es verdad?- El niño volvió a negarle a su padre.- Sean.- Su padre lo llamó con severidad.- No me mientas.

-Eso es cierto.- Contestó mi hijo.- Además, le pegué porque aún tuvo el descaro de quitarle el bocadillo que yo le di a mi prima.

Mi hijo se había encarado hacía Sean y tenía el puño en alto.

-Anthony, tranquilo.- Le dije alto y claro.- Se que estás en tu derecho de estar así de enfadado.- Lo miré con una sonrisa.

-Edward.- Mi hijo me miró muy serio.- No voy a permitir que este niño le quite su comida a mi prima. Lo hice ayer y lo haré otro día si vuelve a hacerlo.

Asentí despacio demasiado orgulloso de mi hijo. No me gustaba que hubiese empleado la violencia, ya que mi vida realmente había estado envuelta en ella, pero tampoco era un gran problema si era por defender a Violet. Son Cullen y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia.

-Está bien.- El director interrumpió nuestra sesión de miradas.- Señor Brown.- Miró al padre del otro niño esperando una respuesta.

-Sean, no puede ir quitando los almuerzos a la gente.- El padre estaba rojo y parecía realmente avergonzado.- Hijo mío, si estás a dieta es por algo.

El padre alzó al mirada hacía nosotros.

-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir esto.- Mi hermano sonó demasiado serio.- Si mi hija no hubiese tenido a su primo para defenderla, todos los días hubiese estado al acacho de mi hija, para alimentarse el niño.

-Disculpen.- El señor Brown miraba a su hijo.- Sean no lo volverá a hacer.

-Está bien.- El director volvió a interrumpir.- Como entenderán, Sean y Anthony estarán expulsados dos días del colegio.- Nos miró a mi y al señor Brown.- No me gustan las peleas en mi colegio.

-Tranquilo señor.- Le contesté calmadamente.- No se volverá a repetir.

Nos dio un papel a cada padre y nos hizo firmarlo en conformidad de la expulsión y para Emmett, le hizo firmar un papel de asistencia a la reunión. Mi sobrina no sería expulsada.

-La expulsión comienza ahora y no quiero verlos por aquí hasta dentro de dos días.-Nos señaló la puerta.

Nos levantamos de los asientos y salimos de allí uno tras otro. Violet besó a Emmett y se dirigió a su clase diciéndole un lo siento a mi hijo. Anthony acarició su cabello y besó su frente. El señor Brown se dirigió hacía nosotros con su hijo de la mano.

-Disculpen.- Parecía muy nervioso.- Nunca pensé que mi hijo haría estas cosas. Verán, él está a dieta y bueno jamás antes se le había prohibido comer.

-Tranquilo.- Emmett ya estaba calmado.- Solo espero que no vuelva a ocurrir ¿verdad jovencito?- Miró al pequeño Sean.

-Lo siento.- Susurró el niño negando con la cabeza.- No lo volveré a hacer.

Anthony lo miraba amenazadoramente. Por una parte me sentía mal al ver que se habían peleado, pero por otra, me sentía demasiado orgulloso con mi hijo. Caminé hasta mi coche sin decir nada después de decir un seco adiós. Mi hermano volvió a su trabajo en el hospital y yo me dirigí a casa con mi hijo en la parte trasera de mi coche. No llevábamos ni cinco minutos de camino cuando abrió su pequeña boca.

-Si supuestamente eres médico...- Se tocó su pequeña barbilla.- ¿Por qué tienes las manos tan lastimadas?

Entrecerró sus ojos y me observó mientras yo trataba de encontrar una razón lógica a todo esto.

-No es una cosa que crea que te incumba.- Sonó un poco más severo de lo que quería.- Anthony en el pasado pasaron muchas cosas. No creo realmente que sea el momento ni el lugar. Si antes nadie te dijo nada…- Callé y apreté el volante con fuerza.- Un día dije que te entendía. Entiendo tu odio, rencor o lo que tengas… tampoco espero nada.

Frunció su ceño y miró por la ventanilla. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en absoluto el resto del camino. El silencio era bastante cómodo, ya que si hubiésemos hablado, seguramente hubiese sido para discutir como siempre.

Al llegar, aparqué el coche y salí de éste adentrándome en la casa. Anthony siguió mis pasos y se detuvo en la cocina donde estaba mi madre arreglando unos papeles para la nueva colección de ropa que entraba en dos días. La saludé con un beso en la frente y subí las escaleras hacía mi habitación. La maldita reunión se había llevado toda la mañana y ahora no tenía demasiado para dormir un rato más. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, me quité mis zapatos y mi camisa, arrojando la corbata al sillón. Deslicé mis pantalones hasta el suelo y me tumbé en la cama tapándome con la sábana. Cerré mis ojos y deseé poder dormir aun que fuera un par de horas más.

Un peso en la cama me despertó. Miré el reloj antes de girarme y ver quien era. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, ya que desde aquel día en el centro comercial tres años atrás, nunca había vuelto a estar tan cerca de mi. Mi hijo me miraba de una forma extraña.

-Estoy cansado de preguntar a al gente y todos me consten que te lo debo preguntar a ti.- Sus dientes estaban apretados y sus manos aferraban las sábanas como si quisieran romperla.- Solo quiero que me contestes un par de preguntas.- Miró la puerta y se mordió el labio en gesto de enfado.

-Te dije que no quiero hablar de ello.- Me levanté de la cama rápidamente y caminé hacía el baño. Faltaban tres horas para irme al aeropuerto y necesitaba relajarme. No entendía a que venía ahora esa curiosidad.-Vete.

-¿Tanto te avergüenzas del pasado y de ti?- Preguntó con la voz dura.- ¡CONTESTA!

Me paré frente a la puerta y sentí como mi cuerpo entero temblaba en ese momento. La rabia, la ira, la disconformidad, todo empezó a reunirse en mi cuerpo. Después de esas emociones vino la tristeza, la vergüenza, el dolor.

-A mi…no…me…grites.- Dije pausadamente tratando de calmar esa parte de mí que creía olvidada.- ¿Queda claro?

Me giré pasando la mano por mis cabellos y tirando de ellos en un intento de calmarme. Mi mirada se cruzó con la suya y pude ver decisión en sus ojos. Estaba decidido a reventar el globo.

-¿Qué ocultas?- Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta mi sorprendiéndome.- ¿Por qué están tan marcado?- Toco las cicatrices de mi pecho y estomago.-¿Quién eres?

Mordí mi lengua y respiré profundamente. Me estaba juzgando a su manera. Él dudaba de mi. Mis hermanos habían estado a mi lado todo este tiempo. Mi padre a su manera me había dado su apoyo, mi madre era otro mundo. Demasiadas veces se acercaba a mí intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido de mi niñez, cosa que odiaba. Otra simplemente me evitaba. No es que no amara a mi madre, simplemente que el tiempo de sus regaños, consejos o cosas así ya habían pasado. Lo que nunca imaginé es que mi hijo me juzgara de esta forma.

-¿Quieres saber realmente quien soy?- Escupí las palabras de mi boca como si me quemaran en la garganta.- ¿estás preparado para escucharlas y después odiarme para siempre?

Sabía que cuando él se enterara de la verdad, ya no habría vuelta atrás. En el fondo sabía que solo tenía el amor incondicional de mi mujer, mis hermanos, Rosalie y Jasper. Mis sobrinos me toleraban porque mis hermanos se lo habían exigido tiempo atrás. Nadie había contado mi secreto porque sabía que se avergonzaban de mí y de mis actos. Realmente Jasper nunca fue un asesino como yo. Él simplemente coordinaba todo desde la mansión, exceptuando el día que entramos al círculo. Así que seguía siendo el malo de la película. Siempre lo sería.

-Estoy preparado para saber porque mi madre te ama de esa forma. Porque mis tíos siempre hablan de ti en presente y nunca en pasado y porque mis abuelos no suelen estar en la misma sala que tú.

-Escucha con atención. Cuando salga de esta casa, sabrás todo acerca de mí y no voy a volver a repetir nunca más lo que vas a escuchar hoy aquí.- Lo levanté del suelo y lo senté en el borde de la cama.- ¿Entendido?

Anthony asintió y esperó a que comenzara mi historia, no sin antes hacer primero su pregunta.

-¿Me contarás todo?- Apretó sus manos a sus piernas.- Quiero saber todo con detalles.

-Exiges mucho para diez años y medio.- Lo miré serio.- ¿No crees que debería saber simplemente lo que pasó omitiendo los detalles?

-No.- Frunció sus labios.- Quiero saber porque pasa todo esto.

-Bien, tú lo has querido.- Me coloqué una camiseta y un pantalón.- Escucha atento.

Me senté en una silla frente a mi hijo y empecé la historia desde el principio.

-¿Sabes que tío Emmett y tía Alice son mellizos no?- Ladeé mi cabeza observándolo.

-Así es.- Giró su rostro al lado contrario del mío.

-Bien, realmente tú no sabes lo que es llegar a un hogar, donde ya tienen a sus dos hijos y todo es perfecto.- Cogí la foto de mi mesita donde estaban mis hermanos y yo de bebé.- Cuando yo nací, ellos tenían ocho años. Ya estaban muy grandes y no necesitaban depender tanto de sus padres.

Dejé la foto en la mesita y miré a mi hijo. Este simplemente me miraba curioso esperando el resto de la información.

-Sigue.- Me indicó en un susurro.

-Yo llegué de rebote. Nunca fui bienvenido.- Sonreí tristemente a mi hijo.- Siempre me dejaron con gente del servicio a mi cuidado. Mis hermanos al principio estaban a mi lado, pero ellos crecieron y cuando cumplí cinco años ellos se alejaron para empezar su vida de adolescentes.

-Normal, si son ocho años mayores que tú.- Miró al foto familiar por un segundo.

-Casi nueve.- Le corregí.- Solo por dos meses.

-¿Qué pasó?- Volvió a mirarme serio.

Reí amargamente al ver la curiosidad de su rostro.

-Crecí solo, Anthony, nunca tuve una madre como tú. Ni unos tíos que se preocuparan por mí. Solo recibí una niñera cinco años mayor que yo, que arruinó la poca vida que me quedaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Pude ver como tragaba y asentía con la cabeza. No pude evitar cerrar mis ojos y suspirar al recordar de nuevo aquella maldita etapa de mi puta adolescencia.

-¿Sabes lo que son las novias, el amor?- Lo miré fijamente.

-Si, lo veo en mi familia día a día.- Frotó las palmas de sus manos contra sus pantalones.

-Bien, yo sentía admiración por Jessica.

-He escuchado ese nombre antes. No trajo nada bueno a esta familia.- Lo dijo muy seguro de si mismo sorprendiéndome.

-¿Qué has escuchado de ella?- Necesitaba saber lo que él sabía.

-Escuché que hizo algo malo contra ti y te mandaron a un colegio encerrado.- Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos.

-Así es.- Asentí a la mima vez con mi cabeza.- Nunca me dieron la oportunidad de hablar.- Le dije honestamente.- Me mandaron allí sin saber la verdad. Si crees que a ti te han tratado mal, por no tenerme a tú lado, no podrías imaginarte como me trataron a mí allí al pensar que yo era un mal chico.

Sus ojos volvieron a abrirse de par en par y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-Bien, cuando salí de allí, todo cambió. Me alejé de ellos. Entendí que jamás había sido bien recibido allí y que jamás sería uno más en la familia Cullen. En ese momento me metí en un lugar que jamás debí pisar. Necesitaba venganza contra la persona que robó mi inocencia.

Callé intentado recomponer mi pasado para poder explicárselo sin dañarlo.

-¿Y que pasó?- Estaba muy ansioso.

-Entré en un sitio donde jamás desearía que ninguno de vosotros entrara.- Cerré mis ojos y pellizqué el puente de mi nariz.- ¿Ves todas las cicatrices que tengo en mi cuerpo?- Asintió.- Hemos legado al peor momento de la historia.

Me levanté y me senté a su lado. Él no se apartó, simplemente se acomodó para verme mejor.

-Era algo así como un justiciero. Se que esto te va a sonar muy cruel, pero es la verdad.- Froté las manos contra mi rostro antes de volver a hablar.- Yo…mataba gente.

Pude escuchar como su respiración se agitaba y su cuerpo temblaba. No quería que me tuviera miedo, pero seguramente era lo que acababa de causarle.

-¿Por qué?- Consiguió al fin articular.

-Mataba a la gente mala que no había sido llevada a la cárcel y me pagaban por ello. Era un asesino a sueldo.- Negué con la cabeza esperando el momento en que él se levantara y huyera de mi lado.- En ese trabajo conocí a Rosalie y a tu madre. Ellas estaban obligadas a vender su cuerpo. Aun que he de decirte que tu mama nunca fue tocada por otro hombre que no fuera yo.

Mi hijo no decía absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado pálido. Tragué esperando algo por su parte, pero nunc allegó.

-Al final conseguí vengar todo el mal que me habían hecho.- Respiré pesadamente sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil y mi cuerpo empezaba a sudar.- Los hombres que le hicieron daño a tus abuelos maternos y los papas de Rosalie y Jasper cayeron bajo mis manos. Después naciste tú y la única persona que podría hacernos daño y estaba aún viva, te secuestro cuando tenías dos años.

-¿Me secuestró?- Había recuperado su color y parecía algo nervioso.

-Sí. Por aquel entonces yo no estaba con tu madre. Todos se habían enterado de quien era y me invitaron a alejarme de vosotros. Yo accedí, ya que era lo me merecía. Pero al secuestrarte volví a buscarte. No quería que os hicieran daño por mi culpa. Anthony…- Tragué pesado y acaricié su pequeña mejilla con mis dedos. – Tenía mucho miedo de perderos a todos. Aun que no fuera uno de vosotros, eras parte de mí y seguía a mando a tu madre.

-¿La perseguiste?

-Si, la perseguí. Cuando trató de matarte a ti y matar a la abuela, junto a tu mama, me acerqué a ella y te saqué de sus brazos. Después ella disparó hacía la abuela y hacía vosotros y me metí en medio. No podía permitir que vosotros pagarais mis errores.

-¿Y que pasó?- Su mano temblorosa se posó sobre la mía.- Dime.

-Casi muero.- Le sonreí sin ganas.- Estuve dormido mucho tiempo en el hospital. Cuando desperté todos estaban allí menso tú. Me operaron de la espalda, viniste a verme, me rechazaste y deseé haberme muerto.

Anthony jadeó muy alto y apartó su mano de la mía.

-Se que sigo sin ser muy bien recibido aquí. Nunca me quisieron como hijo. Nunca fui lo suficiente para ellos. Y se que nunca seré lo suficiente para ti. Por eso nunca exigí nada. No tengo el derecho.

Me levanté de la cama y sin esperar nada más me adentré en el baño. Al salir, mi hijo ya no estaba allí. Me vestí de nuevo con el pantalón, la camisa y la corbata y bajé a bajo. Me despedí de mi madre con un beso en la frente y salí de la casa camino al aeropuerto. Había quedado allí con Bella para despedirme.

Bella me arrastró hasta el baño para pegar un último polvo según ella, antes de que nos separáramos. Al salir del baño del aeropuerto, pude escuchar que mi vuelo estaba a punto de salir. Le di un beso en los labios y le dije antes de embarcar que se lo había contado todo a Anthony. Pude ver lágrimas caer antes de darle un último beso y despedirme hasta dentro de un mes cuando ella viajara a verme.

Mi hijo ya sabía la verdad. Tan solo esperaba que mi vuelta fuera igual que mi marcha al menos.


	13. Un año es suficiente

**Capitulo Trece. Un año es suficiente. **

A veces lo que es correcto no es lo que deseamos, aun que haya que hacerlo para la superación propia. 

El viaje en avión fue algo aburrido, largo e intranquilo. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, mi mente solo podía evocar su cara. Los ojos tristes de mi hijo penetraban como si de agujas se tratasen. Me maldecía a mi mismo internamente por haberle contado todo. Realmente aun que en su momento él no hubiese expresado nada, ahora debía pensar lo más patético y horrible de mí.

Después de instalarme en aquel pequeño apartamento, bajé a dar una vuelta por donde iba a ser mi hogar durante un maldito año. Odiaba separarme de mi princesa, de mi hijo, de mi familia, pero sabía que era lo correcto si quería volver a ejercer la medicina.

Las calles estaban desiertas. Eran las dos de la madrugada y hacía algo de aire. Me estremecí cuando el aire chocó contra mi rostro. Entré en un bar iluminado por unas luces de neón y me senté en el taburete más cercano a la salida. La gente que allí había, parecía estar celebrando algo. La camarera se acercó y me preguntó que deseaba.

-Un agua.- Le dije alzando la ceja.- Nada más.

-¿Un agua?- Preguntó incrédula.- Está bien.- Me sonrió y me sirvió la pequeña botella.

Pagué y salí de allí. Me dirigí de nuevo a mi pequeño apartamento y entré pensando en lo solitario y vacío que iba a estar después de dormir con mi Bella casi cuatro años. Me di una ducha y me recosté pensando en ellos.

La luz entró por la ventana y me revolví inquieto entre las sábanas. Hoy sería mi primer día y debía estar listo en una hora. Me levanté de la cama bostezando y me dirigí al pequeño baño. Al entrar, encendí la ducha y me metí bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Mientras el agua caía relajando mi cuerpo, un nudo se formó en mi estómago ¿estaba nervioso?

Salí y me dirigí a la pequeña cocina. Me tomé un zumo y cogí unas galletas para el camino. Me había vestido con un vaquero negro, una camiseta azul y una chaqueta negra. Caminé despacio hasta el lugar indicado y entré preguntando por el señor Salina.

-Buenos días.- Le dije a la muchacha que se escondía tras la mesa.- ¿El señor salina, por favor?

Ella alzó la vista y me sonrió.

-Sígame.- Me indicó abriendo una puerta.- Le está esperando en su despacho.

Cuando al fin me senté delante de aquel señor entrado en años, sentí que todo lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Me explicó cuál era la dinámica en aquel centro y cuáles serían los horarios. Salí de allí dispuesto a ir a mi primera clase. Durante días, tomé apuntes unos detrás de otros intentando absorber todas aquellas técnicas de medicina nuevas. Por las noches, recibía la llamada de mi ángel preguntándome como había sido mi día. Siempre hablábamos durante más de media hora. Al final siempre acababa saludando a alguien de la casa.

Al cerrar mis ojos, solo deseaba que el tiempo pasara rápidamente para volver a casa. Cada mañana antes de ir a las clases, miraba mi correo y leía aquellos que me habían mandado desde casa. Los que siempre contestaba con puntualidad eran los de mi madre. Nunca imaginé que escribir era mucho mejor que hablar, y escribiendo mi madre y yo habíamos llegado a un punto donde jamás creí posible con ella.

Un mes llevaba fuera de casa. Bella me había contado que nuestro hijo había preguntado por mí muchas veces. Aquello realmente llenó mi corazón al escucharlo. Por lo visto el contarle por encima la historia de mi vida, le había abierto la curiosidad a su pequeña mente y le hacía preguntas a la gente de mí.

Me levanté de la cama y abrí mi ordenador como todas las mañanas. Mientras tomaba un café, abrí el correo y abrí el de mi madre. Todos los días al acostarme los echaba de menos y cuando me levantaba pensaba en mi familia. Observé lo que ella había escrito y me encendí un cigarrillo. Me maldecía internamente de haber vuelto a ese feo vicio. Siempre había fumado desde que recordaba desde que salí de mi casa cuando aún era demasiado joven. Me fijé en la pantalla y empecé a leer.

"Edward, tenerte ahora alejado de la casa, me ha hecho terminar de darme cuenta de todo el mal que te echo en la vida. Durante todo este tiempo, no podía concebir estar en el mismo lugar que tú, ya que no me consideraba digna de estar a tu lado y ser llamada madre. Realmente aún no entiendo porque actué de aquella forma cuando naciste. Tú nunca has tenido la culpa de nada. La culpa es de tu padre y mía.

Parece que es más fácil escribir estas palabras que contarlas. No sé cómo empezar la historia que se interpone entre nosotros. Siento comunicarte esto de esta forma, pero he de decirte que tú realmente no eres mi hijo. Mi alma se rompe al escribirte estas letras y mi corazón llora. Tu mama es la tía Elizabeth. Por aquella época, tu padre y yo no estábamos muy bien. Estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos, ya que él se pasaba demasiado tiempo en el trabajo. Una noche borracho se refugió en los brazos de mi hermana y de esa unión, viniste al mundo. En el parto, mi hermana murió y yo tan solo ver tu rostro me dolía.

Las cosas se arreglaron con tu padre antes de que tú nacieras, solo fue una noche y la culpable de todo era yo. Pensaba que al pasar tanto tiempo en el trabajo era porque tenía una amante y sin pensármelo y siendo una completa estúpida lo engañé, así que cuando él se metió entre las sábanas de mi hermana, no pude reprocharle nada.

Como ves, hoy en día seguimos amándonos y confiamos plenamente el uno en el otro. Lo que nunca supe hacer bien, fue criar a ese indefenso niño que no tuvo la culpa de los errores de sus padres y mío.

Cuando te interpusiste ante aquella bala por mí, comprendí que era el amor por un hijo, por una madre, por una familia. Hoy aun en día, no consigo entender porque te interpusiste, ya que nunca te demostré nada. El tiempo que estuviste en coma sufriendo, me hizo reflexionar y darme cuenta que eres un buen hijo, un buen padre, un buen amante. Hoy en día, anhelo tu perdón y deseo empezar de nuevo cuando vuelvas. Echo de menos tu mirada esmeralda, tu sonrisa torcida y tu risa de niño. Mi corazón te extraña y espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

Te quiere: Esme."

Releí aquellas palabras una y mil veces. Sentí como mi corazón se encogía ante aquellas letras y traté de respirar hondo. Le di a responder y me encendí otro cigarrillo. Observé detenidamente la foto familiar que tenía a mi lado y miré su hermoso rostro colorado en forma de corazón y sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al darme cuenta de cuánto la extrañaba yo también. De cuanta falta me había hecho en mi vida. Mis dedos empezaron a teclear rápidamente aquello que pasaba por mi mente y sentía mi alma.

"No me pidas una segunda oportunidad, ya que nunca perdiste la primera. Claramente entiendo perfectamente lo que pasó en el pasado. Nunca llegué a pensar que pudiera ser hijo de otra mujer. Y menos de tu hermana. Lo siento. Siento ser el recuerdo de aquello. Ahora entiendo porque las cosas sucedieron de aquella forma. Realmente no se qué escribirte. Siempre he sentido que sobraba de aquel hogar, que no pertenecía a aquella familia. Ahora se que es cierto, que yo nunca debí entrar en aquella casa.

Solo necesito una respuesta a una pregunta. Ahora en este mismo momento escribes que me extrañas. Sé que mis hermanos me quieren y me han ayudado mucho en el pasado. Sé que la familia está unida y que Bella me ama como yo a ella. Mi hijo es caso aparte… pero aún así necesito saber con certeza que sois todos los que deseáis mi regreso cuando acabe mis estudios. Espero vuestra respuesta.

EDWARD"

Me levanté del ordenador sin saber claramente que le había escrito. Sin saber cómo me sentía en ese momento. Caminé hasta la puerta y cogí mi carpeta para empezar un nuevo día lleno de ilusiones nuevas. Por una parte, las palabras de Esme me habían dolido, pero por otra parte, al fin comprendía porque no me quería en su vida. No era su hijo biológico, si no su sobrino. Descanse de una forma extraña. No es que no me quisiera, si no que simplemente era fruto de un engaño. No era mi culpa, simplemente estaba ahí.

Durante seis días, no recibí ningún correo de Esme. Bella seguía llamándome todas las noches dándome noticias de los avances de Anthony respecto a las preguntas y la curiosidad por mí. El siguiente mes pasó muy deprisa. Las horas estudiando se pasaban volando y las de descanso las pasaba colgado al teléfono. Cuando recibí una respuesta por parte de Esme, mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría y mis ganas de volver a casa aumentaron. Ella me comentó que todos deseaban tenerme de vuelta lo antes posible y que quería empezar de nuevo.

Dos meses llevaba a sin ver a mi ángel. Estaba estudiando para un examen que tenía el lunes siguiente y mirando un poco de televisión, cuando el timbre de mi departamento sonó. Miré el reloj confundido. No tenía un solo amigo en aquella zona, así que no entendí quien sería a aquellas horas de la noche. Me levanté despacio y me acerqué a la puerta abriéndola tan solo un poco.

-Buenas noches, Edward Cullen, ¿puedo pasar?- La voz de Bella retumbó en mi cabeza y abrí la puerta de par en par.

En ese momento me importaba poco ir despeinado y con tan solo un bóxer en mi cuerpo. La miré a sus preciosos ojos chocolate y la levanté entre mis brazos obligándola a envolver mis caderas con sus piernas. Cerré la puerta con el pie y la estampé contra ésta, besando sus labios con ansias. Bella gimió contra mi boca y aquello me hizo excitarme demasiado. El calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mi mente ni siquiera respondía. Mis manos vagaban por su pelo y sus hombros y mi lengua exploraba con hambre cada rincón de su boca. Tenía sed de su cuerpo y hambre de sus besos y caricias.

Jadeé contra su boca cuándo sentí el calor que emanaba su sexo contra mi erguido miembro. Bella enredó sus dedos en mis cabellos y tiró suavemente de ellos. La había extrañado demasiado. Necesitaba su voz, su mirada, sus labios, sus palabras, su amor, necesitaba a mi mujer como el aire para respirar.

Giré mi cuerpo y apoyé mi espalda contra la puerta dejándonos caer contra el suelo. Mis labios besaban frenéticamente su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula y sus hombros. Deslicé mis dedos por sus costados hasta llegar a su perfecta cintura y sonreí contra su boca.

-Te extrañé.- Le susurré.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.- Una lágrima caía por su mejilla.- Te amo.

-Amor no llores.- Limpié la lágrima con mis labios.- Estas aquí.

-Te necesitaba.- Besó mis labios mordiéndolos y succionándolos.- Te necesito.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla cuándo se separó de mis labios y sonrió. Sentí su aliento caliente sobre mi pecho y me estremecí ante aquel contacto. Jadeé su nombre y apreté su cintura hacía abajo para demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba. Bella movió su cuerpo adelante y atrás suavemente y gemí al mismo tiempo que ella. Cerré mis ojos para grabar ese momento en mi mente y no dejarlo marchar jamás. Mis manos tiraron de su vestido sacándolo de su cuerpo y dejándome ver una vez más lo maravilloso que era su cuerpo pegado al mío.

Mis labios descendieron hasta sus pequeñas cumbres llenándolas de besos. Ella jadeó contra mis cabellos y eso provocó que mi miembro erguido palpitara de deseo. Sus dedos delinearon mi pecho hasta llegar a mi abdomen y un ardor se apoderó de mi vientre. Desabroché su sujetador con delicadeza deslizando los tirantes por sus hermosos hombros. La suavidad de su cremosa piel era indescriptible. Nunca me cansaría de hacerla mía, de poseerla hasta hacerla gritar mi nombre, así como yo gritaba el suyo.

Apreté entre mis labios su pezón y lamí suavemente aquella deliciosa punta. Acuné con mi mano su pecho y lo masajeé suavemente hasta sentirla estremecerse bajo mis manos. La tumbé en el suelo y miré sus ojos una vez más. Estos estaban cargados de deseo y amor, mucho amor. Introduje de nuevo su pezón en mi boca y lo mordisqueé suavemente. Mi mano descendió por su vientre hasta llegar a la goma de su pequeño tanga rojo de encaje.

Sus manso descendieron por mi espalda clavando sus uñas delicadamente y haciéndome sentir el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra una vez más. Noté como apretaba mis nalgas y gemí contra su cuello. Me deshice de su abrazo y bajé por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su centro. Olí su excitación y me estremecí. Estaba realmente mojada. Aparté la tira del tanga con mi mano y toqué suavemente sus calientes y mojados pliegues. Ella se arqueó contra el suelo y estiró sus brazos para agarrarse a algo, pero no tenía donde cogerse.

La levanté despacio entre mis brazos y caminé hasta mi cuarto besándola de tal forma que los dos nos quedamos sin aliento. Me separé de ella para respirar un poco y dejarla suavemente sobre la cama. Ninguno de los dos habló en ese momento, nuestra mirada lo decía todo.

Quité la única prenda que me molestaba en su cuerpo y doblé sus piernas sobre mis hombros. Me acerqué despacio y la probé. La sentí tensarse bajo mi toqué entre sus pliegues. Lamí despacio su clítoris y la sentí retorcerse. Adentré dos dedos en su interior y noté su estrechez contra estos. Gemí ante aquello. Sus dedos se enredaron en mi pelo y me apretó contra ella con sus manos y sus piernas. Seguí lamiendo, besando y mordisqueando su clítoris mientras bombeaba en su interior una y otra vez.

-Edward… ohhh… Edward… sigue… llego…- Aceleré el ritmo de mi lengua y mis dedos y pude sentir como llegaba a su orgasmo.- Fuerte…te amo.

Me separé de ella cuando su cuerpo se relajó y me tumbé a su lado. Ella sonrió pícaramente y se colocó sobre mí a horcajadas. Descendió dándome besos desde mi frente hasta mi boca probándose a si misma. Mordió mi cuello y bajó hasta mis pezones mordiéndolos y sacando un gruñido de mi pecho. Rió ante mi pecho y bajó despacio torturándome.

-No me tortures.- Le supliqué acariciando sus hombros.

-Me gusta verte así de excitado.- Y lamió mi ombligo.

Si seguía de aquella forma, me correría en ese mismo momento y no quería. Bella siguió bajando hasta que sentí como retiraba mis bóxers con sus dientes. La ayudé un poco con mis manos y estos volaron hasta el suelo. Bella se mordió su labio inferior haciéndome que la deseara más todavía sui eso era posible. Se acercó despacio hasta mi cuerpo y lamió la punta de mi erección provocando que me aferrara a la almohada. Gemí alto y claro y grité su nombre.

Bella se introdujo mi miembro en su boca y me llenó con su calidez. Su mano jugaba con mis testículos mientras besaba y succionaba desde la base hasta el glande. Sonrió al llegar a éste y lamió una gota que descendía de mi punta. Observé como desaparecía completamente mi miembro en su boca y gemí. Bella empezó a subir y a bajar su mano y a masturbarme mientras succionaba una y otra vez con su perfecta boca.

-Bella.- La llamé.- Me voy.- Le advertí.

-Córrete para mí.- me dijo lamiendo desde la base hasta la punta acompasada por su mano.

Cerré mis ojos un segundo y los volví a abrir cuando sentí la tensión en mi cuerpo y como me derramaba dentro de su cálida boca. Bella se levantó y se tumbó a mi lado mordiendo mi cuello. No tardé demasiado en volver a estar listo. Cuando sentí mi miembro duro de nuevo, la senté sobre mi cuerpo y me introduje en su interior sintiendo sus cálidas y estrechas paredes sobre mi.

Bellas e movió ayudada por mis manos haciéndome gemir. Besé sus pechos y lamí sus pezones mientras ella seguía cabalgándome con rudeza. Me giré colocándome entre sus piernas y sentí como rodeaba mi cintura con ellas. Mis manos se colocaron bajo su cuerpo alzándola para penetrarla más hondo.

Nuestras respiraciones eran demasiado erráticas en ese instante. Besé sus labios acallando y un gran gemido de los dos. Ella apretó sus uñas contra mi espalda y sentí como se arqueaba llegando a su orgasmo. Aceleré el ritmo una vez ella se estaba corriendo y sentí la explosión nuevamente. Jadeé contra su boca y me dejé caer contra la cama. Bella apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y así nos quedamos dormidos.

Al día siguiente, después de darnos una ducha y desayunar, salimos a dar una vuelta. Ella me estuvo comentando sobre Anthony y como poco a poco sentía más curiosidad por saber más cosas de mí. Le conté lo que Esme me había dicho sobre mi madre biológica y ella tan solo jadeó. Cuando le tocó marcharse, casi pierde el avión, ya que no queríamos separarnos más.

Los demás meses siguieron con la rutina. Bella venía cuando podía y me contaba cosas sobre nuestro hijo. Mis padres me escribían contándome sus cosas y yo las mías. Mis hermanos y mis sobrinos me llamaban haciéndome sentir completo por una vez en mi vida. Tanya me llamó innumerables veces para contarme que hacía mi ahijado y la ahijada de Bella. Los pequeños ya tenían cinco años. Tenía muchas ganas de ver al pequeño Edward cuando me contaba sus batallitas por teléfono y ver a la pequeña Bella contando esos chistes tan malos. Los echaba de menos a todos.

El último fin de semana que Bella vino a verme, me sorprendió demasiado. Quiso que fuéramos a cenar a un italiano y allí me confesó que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Se olvido traerse las pastillas la última que vez que vino hacía más d emes y medio y bueno aquello acabó con un hijo nuevo en camino. Me llené de alegría y la levanté entre mis brazos dando vueltas en mitad del restaurante. Todo el mundo nos observó, pero no me importaba, tan solo existíamos ella y yo en ese momento de felicidad.

En ese mismo momento, pensé en el anillo que tenía guardado desde hacía tanto tiempo y deseé tenerlo allí mismo para dárselo, para pedirle que al fin fuera mi mujer. Llegamos a casa y lo celebramos una vez más haciéndola mía. Cuando se marchó, me sentí demasiado vacío, pero a la misma vez me sentí por fin Edward Cullen. Los días pasaron demasiado deprisa y me encontré de vuelta en el avión hacía casa. Donde me esperaba una larga charla con mis padres, con mi hijo y mi futura mujer.


	14. ¿Cual es la verdad?

**Capitulo catorce.¿Cuál es la verdad?**

Las mentiras dañan lo que construyes. Ser sincero contigo mismo y los que te rodean, crea un ambiente de confianza.

Mis manos temblaban ante el tiempo. Este pasaba muy deprisa y no sabía lo que realmente me iba a encontrar a mi llegada. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y sentí como mi corazón latía a una velocidad sorprendente dentro de mi pecho. El taxista miraba por el retrovisor una y otra vez mientras yo trataba de ignorarlo. Podía sentir mis propias gotas de sudor recorrer mi nuca, así que sabía perfectamente que mi cara no debía ser la mejor en aquellos momentos. Después de un año iba a encontrarme con mi familia.

Después de años de mentiras, dejadez, sospechas, odio, rencor, egoísmo. Ahora no me cabía la duda que todo aquello existía en la familia Cullen. Debía admitir que por un momento realmente deseé no ser un Cullen. De todas formas, podría haber sido otra mujer mi madre y haberme dejado con ella. Si hubiese sido así el asunto no estaría camino a al mansión aterrado por lo que pasaría desde ese momento.

El taxista aparcó enfrente de la reja y suspiré. Pagué la cuenta y salí de salí para sacar mis maletas del viejo maletero. El taxista no se dignó ni en salir a ayudarme. Cosa que agradecí, ay que tenía una cara de viejo amargado que daba nauseas. Me acerqué a la reja y saqué la llave de un bolsillo. Cuando la abrí, sentí un nudo en mi estomago. Retrocedí unos pasos y dejé las maletas en el suelo. Me giré hacía la papelera y vomité la comida que había ingerido en el avión.

Recordé las palabras escritas de Esme. Por un segundo deseé realmente que ella me aceptara de una vez y me recibiera como si fuer asu verdadero hijo. Respiré profundamente de nuevo y entré cerrando la valla y cargando mis maletas. Caminé por aquel largo sendero viendo las flores que adornaban los laterales. Esme les dedicaba demasiado tiempo a las plantas.

Al llegar a la puerta sentí las nauseas de nuevo. El olor inundó mis fosas nasales y aspiré aquel regalo. Una parte de mi se sentía en casa, pero por otro lado, siempre me sentía Anthony en el fondo de mi alma. Solitario, frío y misterioso. La voz de Violet llegó a mis oídos y abrí mis ojos para encontrarme a una hermosa damita de doce años en la puerta.

Dejé las maletas en el suelo y ella se tiró contra mis brazos. Aquello provocó que mi corazón se hinchara. Mi cuñada Rosalie apareció por la puerta y me sonrió. Separó a Violet de mi cuerpo y me estrechó débilmente. Depositó un suave beso en mi mejilla y acto seguido cogió una maleta y la adentró del todo en la sala. Violet tiró de mi mano y me sentó en el sofá. Pude ver a mi sobrino Jasper y a mi sobrina Sthel.

Los dos se acercaron y me dieron un abrazo acompañado por un beso. Me estuvieron preguntando durante un buen rato por mis estudios y practicas. Les respondí contándoles anécdotas con mis pacientes y ellos solo reían ante aquellas palabras. Había llegado antes de hora a casa, así que supuse que mi madre, Alice y Bella seguían en la tienda.

Quería darle una sorpresa a mi futura mujer, por eso esperé en el salón ansioso. Escuché la puerta abrirse y pensé que sería mi ángel que entraba en casa, pero me equivoqué. Miré a la puerta y vi su figura.

-Anthony..- Mi hijo apareció por la puerta.

-Edward.- Saludó con un gesto de cabeza.

-Me alegra verte muchacho.- Sonreí ante el pequeño hombrecito que estaba delante de mí.- Has crecido mucho en un año.

-Dio el tirón.- Rosalie me sonrió.

Ella se acercó despacio hacía mí y besó mi mejilla. Acercó su boca a mi oído.

-Edward, sabes que siempre te querremos mi hermano Jasper y Yo. Bella te ama y tus hermanos hoy en día te adoran. Siempre lo han hecho. Él también lo hará.

-No me hace falta adoración Rosalie.- Le dije en el oído de nuevo.- Me conformo con un poco de respeto. Con oír su voz y ver su sonrisa.

-Lo sé hermano.- Rosalie me abrazó.- Pero también esta la realidad y tú eres su padre.- Me guiñó un ojo.- Te amará como tal. Igual que tu amas a tus padres como tal.

Asentí. Era bien cierto que por mucho que pasara de aquello, siempre querría a Esme y Carlisle.

Subí las escaleras con las maleta y sentí al presencia de mi hijo a mis espaldas. Dejé que él viniera, que me preguntase lo que quisiera. Abrí al puerta del cuarto y dejé mis cosas en el suelo. Me senté en el sofá y miré a mi hijo.

-Dime Anthony.- Lo miré a sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que te seguía?- Preguntó incrédulo.

-Mis sentidos están preparados para ello.- Le dije tranquilamente.

Eso era bien cierto. Después de ser entrenado y convertirme en el mejor asesino a sueldo que la organización había tenido, mis sentidos seguían inigualables. Podía escuchar perfectamente como sus pequeños pies se movían tras mi espalda y como me había seguido en silencio por el pasillo.

-Si, tranquilo que no me he olvidado de lo que fuiste.- No pude descifrar su rostro cuando dijo aquello.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunté.

-No.- Se giró sobre sus pies y se marchó.

Me levanté despacio y me dirigí a la ducha. Según mis cálculos aún faltaba una hora para que llegara Bella. Me relajé en el agua durante media hora y salí del baño. Me coloqué un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca. Me arremangué las mangas hasta mis codos y miré desde la ventana la puerta de entrada esperándola. Observé como el coche de mi padre entraba por la verja y acto seguido el de mi hermana Alice. Mi padre entró en el garaje y mi hermana detrás de él.

Descendí las escaleras y me quedé parado en el último escalón. Supuestamente aún faltaban tres horas para que llegara mi vuelo, así que le daría una buena sorpresa a mi niña. La puerta se abrió y por ella vi a Carlisle y Esme. Ellos no se fijaron en las escaleras, tan solo entraron al despacho de mi padre. Mi hermana Alice entró y al verme sonrió. Ella se acercó a mi y besó mi mejilla. Me dio un fuerte abrazo y se apartó para que me viera Bella.

Bella al verme, corrió hasta mis brazos y la alcé. Sus ojos oscuros se cruzaron con los míos y amé ese momento. Capturé sus labios con los míos y la besé desesperadamente. La amaba tanto que hasta me dolía el pecho. La dejé despacio contra el suelo y la estreché contra mi pecho.

-Hola.- Susurré contra su oído sintiendo como su piel se estremecía.- Sorpresa.

-Hola mi amor.- Bella volvió a besar mis labios.

Me separé de ella y miré a mi alrededor. Me encontré con mi hijo en la puerta de la cocina observándonos. Él nos miró a los dos y volvió a entrar en la cocina. Me acerqué a bella y la cogí de la mano. En ese momento, sentí otra mano más fuerte tocar mi hombro. Me giré de golpe y mi hermano Emmett me levantó del suelo.

-Basta.- Le dije riéndome.- Déjame en el suelo.- Volvía reírme al sentir sus dedos en mis costillas.- Parece mentira que tengas cuarenta años.

-Te equivocas. Yo tengo cuarenta y dos.- me sonrió.- La que tiene cuarenta es Alice.

-No recuerdes mi edad.- Alice se acercó a nosotros con el puño alzado.- Sabes que me hace enfurecer.

-Está bien.- Me reí con ganas.- Adoro mis aún treinta y cinco años.

Bella tiró de mi mano y subimos a la habitación. Nada más entrar en ella, me acerqué a la mesita y miré el cajón donde escondía el anillo que tanto tiempo llevaba guardado esperando estar en el dedo de mi niña. Sonreí ante aquello y la miré. La invitaría a cenar al día siguiente y se lo daría.

-Voy a por una botella de agua.- Me susurró al oído.- Vuelvo enseguida.

Asentí y ella bajó despacio las escaleras. Tardó en subir, pero cuando lo hizo no traía buena cara.

Carlisle le había dicho que fuera a su despacho, querían hablar conmigo antes de la cena. Sentí mi corazón palpitar en mi pecho desbocadamente. La hora de la verdad había llegado, al fin sabría porque me odiaban tanto y a la vez me amaban tanto. Le di un beso a Bella y bajé las escaleras despacio posicionándome enfrente de la puerta. Entré con un nudo en la garganta.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y vi a Esme en el sofá de mi padre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Escuché la voz de mi padre invitándome a sentarme en la silla enfrente de su escritorio. Me senté despacio observándole.

-Se que has leído el correo que te envió Esme y se tu respuesta.- La voz de mi padre sonó más dura que nunca.

-Así es.- Asentí a la vez que me tensaba en la silla.- Supongo que esto es para aclarar más cosas.

Carlisle se sirvió una copa ofreciéndome otra. Negué con la cabeza y esperé.

-Tenía un mejor amigo. Un amigo que se aprovechó de ella. Marco no sintió ninguna pena cuando la emborrachó y se la llevó a la cama. Esme se sintió sucia, traicionera, no digna de ser mi esposa. Yo no me di cuenta de aquello.- Mi padre giró su copa y pude ver el liquido hondear dentro.- Yo pensé que lo quería a él. - Cerró los ojos algo cansado.- Y sabiendo que le gustaba a Elizabeth, lo primero que hice tratando de sacar mi dolor fue ir a verla.- Se levantó y dio al vuelta a la mesa sentándose en el borde.- Acabé consumiéndome y acostándome con ella.

-Sigue.- Me sentí avergonzado en aquel momento. Mi madre biológica sabía que era su cuñado y aun así se acostó con Carlisle.

-Ella me abrió al puerta de su casa enseguida.- Terminó el liquido de la copa.- Y de ese encuentro, naciste tú.

Esme estaba callada en el sofá. No decía ni media palabra. Carlisle la miró y ella se levantó acercándose a mí.

-No podía reprocharle nada- Esme habló tranquilamente.- Yo también había sido de otro.- Sus ojos no brillaban.

-Lo que no esperabas es que yo naciera.- Le dije tan frío como mi Anthony interior me dejó.

Necesitaba ser Anthony en ese momento. Protegerme de todo mal que dolería para siempre en mi interior una vez más.

-Exacto.- Esme se acercó a Carlisle.- Marco volvió a la casa tres días después de saberse la verdad. Carlisle lo obligó a irse y no buscarnos más. El y yo nos amábamos y no permitiríamos que esos deslices arruinaran nuestro matrimonio.- El besó la mano de Esme.

-Cuando Elizabeth llegó embarazada de cuatro meses a casa y quiso hablar con Carlisle, supe lo que pasaba.- Esme miró a mi padre.- Ella se quedó en casa con nosotros. Me pidió una y mil veces perdón.- Una lágrima calló por la mejilla de Esme.- Intenté perdonarla, de verdad lo intenté.

-Pero..- Le hice un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Ella si sabía lo que hacía y Carlisle también.- Ella apretó la mano de mi padre.- Sin embargo yo no lo sabía de lo borracha que iba. Solo lo supe al día siguiente cuando vi unos dedos marcados en mi cuerpo. Sabía que no eran los de tu padre, ya que él jamás me causaría daño alguno.

Asentí con la cabeza. Miré un par de cuadros que habían en la pared. Ahora venía la parte de la historia donde yo aparezco.

-Ella estuvo en casa y la ayudamos en todo su embarazo. Uno muy complicado. Yo le dije un par de veces que no era bueno por su salud.- Carlisle miró al vacío.- Su antiguo marido la dejó por no poder tener hijos. Sin embargo, yo, con un polvo mal dado…

-La dejaste embarazada de mí.- Intentaba seguir siendo el frío y duro Anthony que un día fui. Aquel que no me afectaba nada y estaba en su mundo de cristal.- Yo fui el problema.

-Nunca entendí porque ella se aferró al hijo de un engaño.- Esme escupió aquellas palabras que se clavaron como dagas en mi pecho.- Yo la perdoné, yo la quise como nunca se ama a un hermano. Sin embargo ella luchó por tu vida.

-Yo la maté.- Pronuncie mirando una fotografía de mi verdadera madre que había en el escritorio de mi padre.- Si yo no hubiera nacido, jamás la hubiese matado.

-Murió el día del parto. Naciste prematuro, tan solo estaba de siete meses y te adelantaste.- Esme se levantó del borde de la mesa y caminó un poco hacía mí.- Eres muy parecido a mí, porque soy tu tía.- Ella paseó sus dedos por mi broncíneo pelo.

Intenté apartarme, cosa que ella no s esperó y retrocedió hasta estar de nuevo con Carlisle.

-Ella me hizo prometerle que estarías en nuestra casa.- Carlisle siguió hablándome.- Ella te amó de verdad.

-No importa.- Dije al fin.

-Si importa.- Carlisle se levantó y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.- Esme se sumergió por completo en su trabajo y sus hijos. Los nuestros. Verte a ti era ver a su hermana muerta.

-Tienes tanto de ella.- Un sollozo salió de su garganta. Esme estaba llorando en los brazos de Carlisle.- incluso tienes la mima peca detrás de la oreja.

Instintivamente llevé mi mano a mi oreja y la acaricié.

-Al principio traté de hacer lo correcto para ti.- Ella absorbió la nariz y me miró con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.- Pero poco a poco me consumí.

-Emmett y Alice siempre te han querido.- Puntualizó Carlisle.- Ellos no supieron la verdad hasta que tuvieron mas de diez años.

-Hay fue cuando también me abandonaron.- Solté sin pensar.

Mordí mi lengua y tragué saliva. Ellos nunca habían visto al Edward que habitaba en mí. Al que deseaba un beso de buenas noches o un abrazo. Ellos me hicieron así. Solo conseguía ser realmente Edward cuando estaba con mi Bella. Enterraba a Anthony cuando estaba con mis hermanos y demás, pero solo la parte dura y egoísta. Así que podía considerar que también seguía siendo Anthony día a día cuando ellos estaban a mi alrededor.

Amaba a mis hermanos. Siempre hubo una distancia entre nosotros, pero últimamente me habían demostrado claramente que si me querían. Respiré profundamente y volví a mirar a Carlisle.

-Ellos empezaron estudiar en el instituto.- La voz de Carlisle sonaba serena.- Tu eras cinco años casi mas pequeño que Alice. Tenías a tus niñeras, tenías alguien que te cuidara y estuviera pendiente de ti las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Lo sé.- Asentí con mi cabeza.- Nunca me faltó un techo para vivir. Nunca me faltó una cama para dormir o un bocado para llevarme a la boca.- Agregué tranquilamente.- Ahora entiendo muchas más cosas.

Miré a Carlisle y traté de sonreír aun que yo mismo sentí que esa sonrisa era apagada y sin vida.

-Cierto.- Esme asintió también con su cabeza junto a Carlisle.- Cuando ocurrió aquello- Se quedó pensativo buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Fue el momento perfecto para deshaceros de mí.- Apreté los puños contra mis piernas.- Lo entiendo.- Les aseguré.

De verdad los entendía. Si, yo era hijo de Carlisle, pero no un hijo deseado y menos todavía de su perfecta esposa.

-¿Qué entiendes?- Los ojos verdes de Esme me clavaron en los míos.

-Todo.- Le aseguré.- Me alejé de vosotros y al fin pudisteis ser la familia que deberíais haber sido.- Miré el escritorio y por primera vez en la vida odie haber nacido. Odie a mi madre Elizabeth por haber luchado por mí y me odie a mi mismo.- Desde que yo entré en aquel colegio, vosotros empezasteis a trabajar menos. Alice me lo contaba en sus cartas. Os ibais de viaje en vacaciones mientras yo seguía allí.

-Edward.- Carlisle habló con algo extraño en su voz.- Yo no pensé en ese momento el daño que estábamos causando en ti.

-Eso es pasado.- Aseguré con voz firme.- No os sintáis culpables por no querer al hijo bastardo.

Me levanté de la silla y caminé hacía la puerta. Ya había escuchado bastante.

-Luego me di cuanta claramente que las cosas no debieron ser así.- Esme continuó.- Eras solo un niño y te juzgue por venir al mundo sin haberlo pedido.

Dejé mi mano sobre el pomo de la puerta y respiré profundamente.

-Yo no pedí nacer.- Me giré al decir aquellas palabras.- Pero vosotros tampoco pedisteis otro hijo.

Podía sentir como mi cuerpo entero temblaba. Ahora sabía toda la verdad.

-Cuando pasó aquello en aquella nave.- Esme me miró a los ojos.- Cuando te pusiste delante de mí y recibiste aquellas balas, fue cuando me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho en mi lugar.-No esperaba nada ha cambio.- No lo hice por tu perdón.

-Podrías haber corrido detrás de Bella y tu hijo.- Esme respiró hondo.- Sin embargo saltaste para protegerme perdiendo casi tu vida.

-Mi vida no vale más que la tuya.- Miré el suelo.- Además, ese era mi deber. Yo os metí en eso.

-Tú te metiste allí por la nuestra.- La voz de Carlisle sonó dura.

-Casi matan a mi hijo por mi culpa.- Les dije mirándolos a los dos.- Voy a ser padre de nuevo. Voy a casarme con Isabella y voy a tratar de llevarme lo mejor posible con Anthony.

Caminé hacia delante para quedar un poco más cerca de ellos.

-Edward.- Esme tendió su mano.

Caminé un paso atrás. No tenía fuerzas, ni ánimos, para tratar de olvidar todo como si no hubiese pasado nada en mi pasado.

-No me debéis nada.- Los miré de nuevo.- No os debo nada.

-Eso no es así.- Reprochó mi padre.

-Confío en ti Carlisle.- Lo miré fijamente.- Siempre lo he hecho. Al fin y al cabo siempre has sido mi padre. Mejor o peor pero lo eres.- Miré a Esme.- Esme, ahora entiendo tu punto de vista y tampoco te voy a reprochar nada.

Pasé la mano por mi rostro hasta mis cabellos y tiré de ellos un poco más fuerte que de costumbre. Convivencia, respeto, confianza. Eso era lo único que nos quedaba a partir de ahora.

-Si te contamos esto, es porque queremos cambiar las cosas.- Esme dio un paso hacía mi.

-Detente.- Susurré ya agotado.- Siempre he sabido que no pertenecía completamente a esta familia. No busco nada, solo quería entender porque.

Sentí una lágrima descender por mi mejilla y me odié en ese momento. Estaba cayendo. Anthony estaba cada vez más débil y más encerrado de nuevo en mi interior.

-Solo te estoy pidiendo una nueva oportunidad.- Esme secó al lágrima de mi mejilla.- Te quiero, Edward.

Aparté mi rostro de sus dedos y miré a Carlisle. Mi padre estaba mirando la escena muy dudoso de si acercarse a nosotros o no.

-Yo también os quiero.- Dije al fin.- Solo necesito tiempo.

Me giré y abrí al puerta. Salí de allí cabizbajo sin darme cuenta que Anthony estaba pegado a al pared. Me choqué con él y miré hacía arriba.

-Lo siento.- Lo miré a los ojos.- No quería pisarte.

Mi hijo asintió en silencio y yo salí de allí subiendo las escaleras de dos en doa. Caminé pro el pasillo hacía mi habitación donde debía estar Bella esperándome. Al llegar a la puerta, escuché música en el interior de la habitación. No me sentía preparado para hablar con nadie. No quería estropearle al noche a Bella. Caminé por el pasillo hasta el final de este y abrí la última puerta. Al entrar y encender la luz, miré a mi alrededor observando cada fotografía que allí había. Aquella habitación solo contenía fotos mías hechas por la gente del servicio o las niñeras. Tan solo en unas cuantas salían mis hermanos y solo en una salía junto a mis padres.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la salita de al lado. Allí era donde mis sobrinas leían de vez en cuando o donde cosía mi madre. Me acerqué al mueble bar y me serví una buena copa de coñac. Me senté en el brazo del sillón, de espaldas a la puerta y miré pro la ventana. Ellos me pedían una nueva oportunidad. Tomé un par de copas más mientras sentía le liquido caliente caer por mis mejillas. Las lágrimas no cesaban y mi corazón parecía no estar en mi pecho. Era como si aquellas palabras me lo hubiesen arrancado.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y unos pequeños pasos acercarse a mí. Pensé que sería Bella y me giré. En ese momento mi mundo calló de nuevo. Mi hijo me estaba mirando y caminaba despacio hacía mi posición. Suspiré y tragué saliva. No esperaba que fuera él. Me volví a girar rápidamente hacía la ventana. Apreté el puente de la nariz con mis dedos y traté de serenarme. Mi hijo me había visto llorar. Eso no era bueno. Caminé hasta la ventana y tragué de golpe el último trago de la copa.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Pregunté suave cuando encontré mi voz.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- Sentí una mano mediana sobre mi espalda y eso me hizo sobresaltarme.- He pensado mucho durante este último año.

-¿Me lo quieres contar?- Pregunté sonriendo sin ganas a su reflejo en el cristal.

-Ahora yo también sé el resto de la historia.- Me giré con las cejas levantadas y mi corazón en la garganta.- Esme realmente no es mi abuela.

-Anthony.- Fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

-Ella no es tu madre.- Me quitó la copa vacía de la mano.- No bebas más. Solo te haces daño con esto. - La dejó sobre la mesa.- No estabas.- Susurró

-¿Dónde?- Le pregunté aforrándome al borde de la mesa.

-Escuché todo. Até cabos en mi cabeza. Cuando tenía días de vida, me llevaste a vivir contigo y con mi mamá a Forks.- Sacó una foto de su bolsillo de aquellos días. Estaba tomada en la puerta de entrada de la casa. Ángela se ofreció a hacérnosla como recuerdo.- Acabo de escuchar que naciste por un engaño.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y traté de respirar.

-No es de buena educación escuchar tras las puertas.- Abrí mis ojos y los clave en sus hermosos ojos.

-Necesitaba saber el final para poder avanzar.- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su cara.- Ahora sé que no creciste como los demás de esta familia. Si no que creciste solo. Comprendo el dolor y el sufrimiento de eso. Los niños siempre se burlaban de que yo no tuviera un papá.

-Anthony.- Pude ver como unas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos.

-Déjame acabar.- Me colocó un dedo en mis labios y me silenció.- Aun que tu pasado fuera malo, solo luchabas por sobrevivir y ser alguien. Salvaste a mamá y a tía Rosalie de aquel infierno. También a Vicky y a Adam. Incluso a tío Jasper. Te marchaste de nuestras vidas para que mamá fuera feliz y yo tuviera la familia que tú nunca tuviste. Te pusiste delante de las balas para protegernos y estuviste en el hospital en coma por ello. Nunca me abandonaste, solo me protegiste.

-Era mi deber.- Le contradije.- Yo no soy nadie. Nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré.- Le sonreí.- Tú si lo eres. Ellos lo son y tu madre lo es.

-Eso no es cierto.- Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y la apretó.- Eres mi padre, eres su hijo, su hermano, su futuro marido y el futuro padre de mi hermano o hermana.

Sentí que no podía más. Todo era demasiado para mi mente y mi cuerpo. Caí de rodillas ante mi hijo. Sentí mi cuerpo temblar entero y cerré mis maños en puños. Mi hijo se arrodilló contra el suelo y levantó mi cabeza.

-Trata de darles una oportunidad. Ellos son buenos.- Acarició mis mejillas quitando mis lágrimas.- Dame otra oportunidad a mí.- Me pidió tirándome al suelo de espaldas y acurrucándose contra mi pecho. Negué con la cabeza y lo abracé fuertemente contra mi cuerpo deseando que no se fuera jamás de mi lado.- ¿Me la darás?

-Eres tú el que me la ha de dar a mí.- Acaricié su espalda.- Eres tú el que me ha de perdonar.

-No he de perdonarte nada. Solo tenemos que vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado.- Besó mi mejilla y volvió a abrazarme.- Seremos una familia.

-Seremos una familia.- Susurré contra sus cabellos.

Me levanté del suelo con mi hijo entre mis brazos y caminé con él hasta mi cuarto. Abrí al puerta y pude ver a Bella sentada en la cama viendo la tele. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se echó a un lado dejándonos espacio.

-Subiré aquí la cena.- Susurró con una gran sonrisa y salió de la habitación.- No tardo.

Me recosté en la cama con mi hijo entre mis brazos. Realmente no sé si ella subió algo de cena, ya que mi hijo y yo nos quedamos dormidos abrazados sobre mi cama.


	15. Amigos, bebe y boda

**H****ola chicas... gracais por vuestro comentarios... como siempre me haceis sonreir... gracias. **

Siento la tardanza d everdad.. gracais por enviarme un mensaje privado para recordarme qu eno había actualizado. Lo siento, no me acuerdo de tu nick.. tengo mala cabeza. Se que no es escusa, pero no me he sentido muy bien esta semana por problemas qu eme han ocurrido a lo largo de este mes y s eme fue completamente de la cabeza que no había subido la actu de esta semana.. lo siento de verdad chicas.. peor bueno aquí os la traigo y espero que os siga gustando esta historia.

Aviso que solo le quedan dos capitulso más a esta secuela y daremos por terminada esta historia que empezó con asesino a sueldo y las dos personalidades de Edward...

Nos vemos pasado mañana.

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo Quince. Amigos, Bebe y Boda. **

Lo menos esperado, siempre es lo más conciso. 

Sentía que una mano rodeaba mi cintura. Podría decir perfectamente que esa mano no era la de Bella. Una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo y sentí un pinchazo en mi cabeza. Mala resaca, de eso estaba seguro pero ¿Por qué? En es instante no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y en ese instante deseé que el mundo se detuviese allí mismo.

Mi hijo Anthony estaba tumbado a mi lado. Su perfecto rostro demostraba que estaba sereno, que estaba feliz durmiendo allí. Su mano rodeaba mi cintura y su pierna se enlazaba con las mías. Aquello provocó que mi corazón saltase en mi pecho desbocadamente. No había sido un sueño, mi hijo estaba a mi lado y me había perdonado dándome otra oportunidad. Sentí un beso en mi nuca y sonreí. Supe enseguida que mi ángel estaba despierta.

-Buenos días, papá.- La voz de Bella estaba ronca ¿Había llorado?-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Tengo resaca.- Le susurré despacio.- Aparte de eso, no existo en este momento.- Me reí bajito.- ¿Has llorado?

Su mano rodeó mi pecho y besó mi espalda.

-Lo siento.- Besó mi hombro.- No pude evitar llorar anoche cuando os vi así y no he podido evitar llorar cuando me desperté.

-Buenos días.- La voz de mi hijo me llenó por completo.- ¿Cuándo dijisteis que os casabais?- Preguntó sentándose en mi estomago.

-Anthony.- Bella lo riñó.- No hemos dicho que nos casáramos.

-Pero él tiene un anillo en el cajón y pensé que.-Me miró con los ojos abiertos.- Vale, acabo de joder la sorpresa.- Me miró con ojos de disculpa.

Me levanté de golpe de la cama tirando a Anthony contra esta y me senté en el borde. Abrí el cajón y cogí la cajita sonriendo. Me giré y miré a Bella.

-Bueno, no te lo había pedido aún, pero…- Miré a mi hijo.-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Bella?

Me acerqué a ella y abrí la cajita. Mis ojos se clavaron en sus pupilas oscuras y esperé con Anthony pegado a mi hombro. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente y una amplia sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Edward.- Bella miró a nuestro hijo.- ¿Cómo?

-Mamá, creo que lo tenía pensado desde antes que yo naciera o algo así.- Mi hijo rió.- Me lo contó tío Jasper ayer.

-Vaya con Jazz.- Bella rió.

-No me has contestado.- Le dije poniendo cara triste.

-¡Claro!.- Bella saltó a mis brazos y me dejó allí tendido en la cama junto a mi hijo.- Quiero ser la esposa de Edward Cullen.

-Bien.- Gritó nuestro hijo.- Voy a decírselo a mis tíos.

Se giró y me guiñó un ojo saliendo por la puerta. Bella se sentó encima de mi vientre y estiró su mano con la caja. La cogí entre mis dedos y la volví a abrir. Mis dedos temblaban y mi respiración estaba agitada. Cogí el anillo entre mis dedos y lo coloqué sobre el dedo de Bella.

-Es precioso, Edward.- Sus ojos brillaban mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se desprendían de ellos y caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas.- Te amo.

-Eres tan preciosa... por dentro y por fuera.- Susurré, besándola en los labios.- Te quiero y te querré siempre.

Sentí como mi cuerpo me pedí a agritos hacerla mía una vez más. Me acerqué a sus labios de forma ruda, haciéndole saber que tan excitado estaba en ese momento. Bella gimió y metí mi mano de forma rápida debajo de su camisón, tocando sus muslos, mientras Bella abría las piernas dándome una clara invitación a su humedad, pero no quería que todo fuera tan rápido, así que me separé de sus labios.

-Aún no.- Reí en su oído cuando me separé para poder tumbarla en la cama.

Me mordí el labio arrodillándome entre las piernas de Bella mientras de manera brusca le quitaba su bata, dejando un beso en el nacimiento de sus pechos, que se apretaban impresionantemente por su sostén de encaje negro, viéndose magníficos por la respiración agitada de Bella.

Amaba completamente los pechos de Bella. Eran tan grandes, perfectos, redondos y firmes. Chupé su piel expuesta, mientras ella levantaba sus caderas, indicándome que eso era lo que le agradaba. Pasé las manos bajo sus nalgas y la acerqué más a mi boca. Me encantaba sentir su sabor en mi lengua, en mi ser, llevándola así a un primer orgasmo. Mi miembro palpitó ante tales gemidos salidos de su garganta. Necesitaba desesperadamente quitarme los pantalones y dedicarle un poco de atención a mi sexo caliente.

Sentí como Bella me quitaba mis pantalones negros del día anterior y los deslizaba por mis caderas. Gemí desesperado. Comencé a quitarle la ropa a la fuerza. Primero rompí su sujetador, después desgarré el camisón y por último rompí la tira de su tanga y lo saqué de su delicado cuerpo.

Bella fijó su vista en mis bóxer que se ajustaban fuertemente dejando nada a la imaginación, metió su mano dentro del bóxer, me mordí los labios echando la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del toque. Ella cogió mi miembro duro con la palma de su mano, moví mis caderas sobre la palma de Bella para crear fricción y por ende satisfacción. Ella se puso sobre mis rodillas, empujándome por el pecho, mientras me quitaba el estorbo del bóxer, dejando al descubierto una enorme erección que hizo que ella se lamiera los labios con solo verlo.

Se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo, mientras me besaba suavemente acariciando mi cabello y mis mejillas a su paso. Paseé mis grandes manos por la pálida espalda de Bella, llegando hasta sus hermosas y redondeadas nalgas, dándole suaves caricias. Bella se deslizó hacia abajo dejando suaves besos, se entretuvo un momento lamiendo mis pezones, chupándolos y mordiéndolos delicadamente, gemí un poco más fuerte esta vez. Su lengua marco las líneas de mi abdomen y su mano se aferró a mi erecto miembro para acariciarlo con sus yemas y su pulgar haciéndome los tan conocidos movimientos circulares sobre la punta, para después con el índice repetir la misma acción y limpiar el líquido que ya estaba formándose ahí.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados y quería más, Bella solo me estaba calentando para que después la follara fuerte y sin piedad. Cuando abrí los ojos ella me sonrió y se enderezó, llevándose a la boca sus dedos y chupándolos. Pude observar como se tocaba su pecho y se pellizcaba un pezón gimiendo de placer.

-Sabroso- Acto seguido, besó mi boca.

-Bella, no me tortures más.- le pedí ansioso.

Ella sonrió y se restregó sobre mi erección, haciéndome perder un poco más la cordura. Acaricié su sexo con mis dedos y la escuché maldecir por lo bajo. A ese juego también sabía jugar yo. Me reí contra su cuello mientras lo mordía suavemente y lamía después allí donde lo había coloreado. Adentré mis dedos en su interior y pude sentir cuan mojada estaba.

Coloqué mi pulgar sobre su botón del placer y empecé a trazar círculos mientras me adentraba y salía de ella con mis dedos. Bella jadeó contra mis labios y aproveché ese instante para adentrar mi legua dentro de ella y explorar cada rincón de su boca. Pude sentir como ella se retorcía de nuevo entre mis brazos y como su interior empezaba a tener espasmos anunciando un nuevo orgasmo.

-Más.- Me pidió contra mis labios.- Más rápido, me voy.

Sus caderas se agitaban contra mi mano y sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda indicándome que ella llegaba. Gemí cuando Bella agarró mi miembro y empezó a mover su mano al ritmo de mis embestidas. Cuando Bella llegó al clímax, se separó un poco de mí y se terminó de sentar sobre mis piernas. Sin previo aviso, adentró mi sexo en su ser y grité del placer proporcionado. Era tan estrecha…

Los dos nos movimos con ansias hasta que al fin sentí como explotaba en su interior llenándola de mí. Bella se levantó jadeante y sonriente. Pude ver como se adentraba en el baño. Me levanté de la cama y decidí que era el momento de hacer bien las cosas. Cuando ella salió del baño con un vestido azul y unas chanclas, le sonreí y entré a darme un baño.

Una vez vestido, bajé al salón opara ver que estaría ocurriendo. Al llegar al último escalón, pude ver a Anthony al lado de Bella. Ella estaba llorando, pero pude distinguir que esta vez era de felicidad. Alice tenía su mano aferrada a la de Bella. Mi futura esposa estaba enseñando su anillo.

Al llegar a salón, Emmett, se giró y me levantó en el aire dándome la enhorabuena. Después de sus felicitaciones, llegaron las de Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, mis sobrinos y mis amigos Adam y Vicky. Al girarme, pude ver a Carlisle junto al marco de la puerta de su despacho. Él se acercó despacio hasta mí y me tendió su mano.

-Felicidades hijo.- La estrechó fuertemente, dejándome claro que era un felicitación.

-Gracias padre.- Le sonreí.

Claramente ellos me habían hecho mucho daño, pero no iba a dejar que su indeferencia siguiera atormentándome. Esme me dio dos besos y acto seguido decidieron hacer una comida de compromiso. Sentado allí en la mesa con todos riendo y hablando de mi futuro matrimonio, me hizo sentir bien.

Habíamos decidido casarnos cuanto antes, ay que cuando naciera mi segundo hijo deseaba ser completamente el esposo de bella, así que tres semanas después sería el tiempo suficiente. Bella estaba de tres meses y su barriguita empezaba a notarse.

Durante esas tres semanas, todo fue un absoluto caos. Mi hermana Alice danzaba de aquí para allí comprando infinidad de cosas. Quería que fuera en la mansión Cullen el convite, así que lo único que pude ver durante tres semanas, fue telas, platos, flores, y un montón más de cosas.

Mi hermano Emmett y mi cuñado Jasper, decidieron ayudarme con el traje. Nos habiamos pasado una tarde entera eligiéndolo en una tienda de novios. Estaba realmente cansado. Una camisa, otra, una chaqueta. Ésta no que no te queda bien, ésta es demasiado estrecha. Para todo ponían alguna pega. Al final elegimos un traja negro de corte clásico, un chaleco color marfil a juego con la pajarita y una camisa blanca. Los zapatos negros no eran nada cómodos a mi entender, pero tendría que aguantarme, solo era un día.

La noche antes de la boda, Bella se fue a dormir a la otra punta de la mansión. Aquello era realmente injusto, ya que deseaba dormir abrazado a su pequeño y perfecto cuerpo. A cambio de eso, Emmett, Jasper y mi hijo Anthony, entraron en mi habitación para hablar un rato y según ellos los nervios no se me comieran.

Era increíble ver como en tres semanas, mi hijo iba confiando en mi contándome quien le gustaba o dejaba de gustar. Aquello era un regalo. Al fin mi vida empezaba a encauzarse y de la mejor manera. A las doce de la noche, me obligaron a dormir. Mi hijo se quedó conmigo en mi cama, al menos no me sentiría solo sin mi Bella.

Por la mañana, los nervios se apoderaron de mi estomago. Vomité el desayuno y me sentía pálido. Mi cuñada rosalie y mi hermana, me riñeron un par de veces. Según Alice, tendría que maquillarme un poco para quitarme esa cara de muerto que traía por la palidez extrema.

Cuando al fin estuve vestido y en el altar de la iglesia, todo aquello me pareció un sueño. Un vendito sueño. Los invitados habían sido la mayoría por parte de mis padres. Aun que debía admitir que ver allí a Ángela con su marido Ben y sus hijos me reconfortó bastante, ya que eran nuestro amigos de Forks.

Mis dedos se retorcían ante el altar y mi corazón estaba completamente acelerado. Pude sentir como empezaba a formarse el sudor en mi frente y recé para tranquilizarme. No quería ser un novio mojado de sudor. Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y al girarme vi los ojos de mi madre clavados en mi. Ella fue mi madrina. Me hubiese gustado que fuera Rosalie, pero como manda la tradición, ella fue la madrina.

La música empezó a sonar y me giré rápidamente para ver a Jasper y mi ángel personal, caminar por el pasillo. Pude escuchar muchos asombros de la gente, realmente estaba preciosa. La barriguita mesaba a redondearse bajo la tela fina del vestido blanco que llevaba. Su sonrisa tenía luz propia. Su caminar era lento, seguro y realmente odioso. Me encantaba verla contonear así las caderas y me estaba matando.

El brillo que emanaban sus ojos cuando Jasper mela entregó, era impresionante. Estaba hermosa, más que hermosa, era única. Cogí su mano y la besé despacio. El cura empezó a hablar, pero no entendía la mayoría de lo que estaba diciendo, ya que mis ojos no se podían apartar de esa bella mujer y su pequeño vientre donde crecía mi próximo hijo y mi próxima puerta a nuestra felicidad plena. Cuando al fin me tocó hacer los votos matrimoniales, me enderecé lo mejor que pude, entrelacé mis manos sobre las de Bella y le hablé con mi corazón.

-Bella, desde que nuestras miradas se cruzaron, supe que mi mundo había cambiado. Gracias a ti hoy en día tengo todo aquello que poseo, pero lo que más feliz me hace es saber que al fin serás mi mujer junto a nuestro hijo y nuestro futuro bebé. Tengo miedo a caminar solo, por ello pido tu ayuda, tengo miedo a despertar y que todo sea un sueño, por eso te pido que sueñes conmigo. Caminemos juntos en la misma dirección, seré feliz si ese camino que eliges es junto a mi. Te amé, te amo y te amaré.

Pude ver una lágrima descender por su mejilla y quise secarla con mis labios, pero ella me empezó a hablar mientras apretaba mis manos.

-Edward, caminaré a donde tu vayas. Soñaré lo que tu sueñes, porque eso es el amor. No tengas miedo a caminar y vivir la vida, porque yo estaré a tu lado. Sueña cuanto puedas, porque yo soñaré contigo. Mi vida está unida a la tuya gracias a nuestro hijo y el futuro bebé, peor también esta unida porque hace mucho tiempo te entregué mi corazón. Cuídalo porque es tuyo, solo tuyo. Te amo, y te amaré siempre.

Después de aquellas palabras, ponernos los anillos que había elegido mi hermana y declararnos marido y mujer, salimos de allí como si estuviéramos en el mismo cielo. El pasillo se hacía demasiado estrecho con la gente felicitándonos. Al salir fuera de la iglesia, parecía que estuviera viviendo otra vida, ya que la felicidad que me llenaba era realmente diferente. Todo el mundo nos abrazó y besó.

Caminé de la mano de bella hasta el coche cuando sentí una mano aferrarse a mi hombro,. Me giré y me crucé con laminada de mi hijo. Abracé su cuerpo contra mi pecho y respiré profundamente. Lo amaba, y parecía que él sentía por mí algo más que un simple amigo.

Durante el convite, la gente reía feliz y comía. El baile y la tarta fue una experiencia maravillosa. Baile con gente que ni siquiera conocía, o eso creía. Uno de los momentos más extraños, pero felices, fue cuando una mujer de pelo blanco se acercó a mi con una sonrisa. Sus manos estaban castigadas por el tiempo y sus ojos decían que había tenido una vida llena de amor y esperanza.

-Edward Anthony Cullen.- La mujer besó mis manos.- Que grande te has hecho.

-Perdone.- La miré a sus azules y profundos ojos.- No se quien es.

-Oh, ya veo.- La mujer rió bajito.- Yo fui tu nana hasta que cumpliste nueve años. Te tuve en mis brazos día y noche.

-¿Carmen?- Esa mujer…- Yo no.

-Si hijo mío, soy yo.- La mujer se acercó más a mí y pegó su rostro a mi oído.- Veo que mi hija Tanya hizo un buen trabajo contigo.

Mi boca se abrió de par en par y la miré confuso.

-¿Tanya?.- La busqué entre la multitud.- Ella me ayudó en mi rehabilitación.

-Lo sé.- La mujer acarició mi mejilla.- Ella insistió tanto en ayudarte, porque sabía quien eras. Siempre les conté a mis tres hijas lo valiente y fuerte que eras de niño. Me alegré al saber que tú eras el padrino de mi nieto y Bella de mi nieta. Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, peor mi enfermedad no me dejó ir al hospital ni al bautizo.

-Nana.- Las palabras salieron sin entender.- ¿Estás enferma?

-Si, pero ya he visto todo lo que deseaba ver en esta vida.- Sus ojos brillaron.- Mis hijas casadas, mis nietos y a ti. Disfruta de tu vida, las segundas oportunidades son las mejores.

Bellas e acercó a mi pidiéndome un último baile y cuando me giré, mi nana había desaparecido entre la multitud de la gente. Bailé con mi ahora esposa y disfruté como mi nana me había pedido. Las segundas oportunidades eran las mejores, ella tenía razón.

Horas después, Bella y yo nos habíamos ido de luna de miel. Recorrimos gran parte de Europa. Un mes fuera, fue suficiente para demostrarnos que nuestra llama seguía viva después de tanto tiempo y tantos altibajos.

Al regresar a casa, todo el mundo nos recibió con un fuerte abrazo. Aun que al que más deseaba ver era a nuestro hijo Anthony. Los siguientes meses pasaron demasiado deprisa. Bella aumentaba de peso y tamaño. Ninguno había querido saber el sexo del bebe, así que cuando naciera sería una sorpresa. Cuatro meses después de nuestra boda, íbamos camino al hospital. Mi hijo o hija venían en camino.

Realmente fue muy hermoso estar en el parto. Pude ver a mi hija salir, cortar su cordón umbilical y ponerle su nombre. Layla Marie Cullen Swan. Bella estuvo bien en el parto, tan solo le pusieron tres puntos. Ver mamar a mi hija fue el mayor regalo en esos días. Anthony estaba muy ilusionado con ella.

El tiempo decidiría el resto. Ahora éramos una familia feliz dentro de nuestras posibilidades. Aun que aún tenía que trabajar mucho la relación con mi hijo de trece años. Tal vez empezara a esforzarme un poco con la relación de mis padres, pero solo tal vez.


	16. Todo pasa ante tus ojos

**Hola chicas... siento la trdanza pero me surgieron problemas personales.. bueno vengo a deciros que este es el ultimo capitulo de esta secuela y que pronto subiré el epilogo.. muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios y vuestro apoyo... un besazo y de verdad gracias.. nos vemso a finales de semana... dew .desam. **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo dieciséis. Todo pasa ante tus ojos. **

Aprovecha cada segundo de tu vida, porque ninguno volverá a ser igual. 

Sentado enfrente a la ventana, cargaba a mi hija Layla entre mis brazos. Parecía imposible que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa, pero sucedía. El sol resplandecía en todo su esplendor, dejándome ver sus reflejos contra el cristal y el pelo castaño de mi hija. A sus tres años, debía reconocer que ella era toda una dulzura. Cada mañana al despertarse, caminaba hasta nuestra habitación y me despertaba con un gran beso y un te quiero salía de sus hermosos labios.

Anthony era el mejor hermano mayor que podía esperar para nuestra niña. A sus dieciséis años, cada día confiaba más en mí. Habíamos salido por ahí a jugar al beisbol o un simple partido de uno contra uno a baloncesto. Cada vez que él se abría a mí y me contaba sus secretos, era lo mejor que podía pasarme junto a mi niña Layla y mi mujer.

A mis treintaiocho años, era realmente una persona feliz dentro de lo que podía soñar. Cada mañana me levantaba con una sonrisa en mis labios gracias a mi hija y cada noche al acostarme, me acostaba de la misma forma gracias a mi familia. Esa mañana mi hija se sentía enferma, por eso la tenía entre mis brazos. Bella se había ido a trabajar a la tienda, pero no me importaba estar allí, ya que estaba de vacaciones y cuidar de mis hijos era la primera norma para mi mismo. Los hijos son lo más importante en la vida.

Layla abrió sus ojitos sonriéndome como siempre. Toqué su frente y comprobé que la fiebre había bajado. La alcé entre mis brazos levantándome de aquella mecedora y me dirigí escaleras abajo para poder darle su desayuno.

-Papi.- Su aterciopelada voz llegó a mis oídos.- ¿Por qué Anthony te llama Edward?

-Cielo, es una costumbre.- Besé sus espesos rizos y la senté en su silla.- ¿Es qué acaso también quieres llamarme tú así?- Levanté una ceja y le tendí su vaso de leche con galletas.

-No, a mí me encanta llamarte papi.- Mojó una galleta y se la llevó a su pequeña boca.- Además, se que él te llama papá cuando estamos a solas.

Aquello provocó una sonrisa en mis labios. Al menos mi hijo me reconocía como padre ante los demás.

-Gracias pequeña, a mí me encanta que me llames así.- Limpié su boquita al acabar el desayuno.- Además, deberías respetar la privacidad de tu hermano y no contar sus cosas.

-Solo dije que te llama papá fuera de casa.- La pequeña me sonrió y se levantó de su silla.- Quiero ir al cole.

La primera niña que conocía que quisiera ir al colegio estando mala.

-Cielo, estás malita. Anoche tenías fiebre.- La alcé entre mis brazos y la llevé al sofá.

-Ya, pero quiero estar con mi amiga.- Layla se frotó su naricita.- Ella estará sola sin mí.

-Cuando te pongas buena irás.- La senté en el sofá.- ¿Qué película quieres ver?

-La Bella y la Bestia.-No entendía que amor le tenían las dos mujeres de mi corazón a esa película.- No sé para qué preguntas.

Me encantaba el acento que tenía mi hija. Sus palabras incompletas o sus frases de adulta. Busqué el DVD y lo coloqué. Me senté a su lado en el sofá y mi hija apoyó la cabeza en mis piernas, estirándose en el sofá. La película empezó y mi hija cantó con Bella. Podía sentir como daba cabezazos mientras las escenas iban pasando. Mi pequeña se emocionaba cada vez que Bella avanzaba con la bestia y lloró al final cuando Gastón lo ataca. Cuando al fin se convirtió en príncipe los aplausos se oyeron en toda la sala y aplaudí con ella. Mi hija me miró un segundo antes de volver a darle al play. Negué con la cabeza, suspiré y volvía a tragarme esa dichosa película una vez más.

A la hora de comer, preparé una buena sopa para mi niña y nos sentamos en la mesa. Me costó un poco que se la comiera, ya que a ella no le gustaban las verduras. Por la tarde, estuvimos viendo otra clase de películas Disney. Desde Aladín, El jorobado de Notredame, hasta la cenicienta.

Al acabar la cena, la duché y al subí a su cuarto. Bella no tardó en llegar y darle las buenas noches. Le leyó un cuento. Cuando me acerqué para escuchar el final de este, me arrepentí cien mil veces. Le estaba leyendo La Bella y la Bestia.

-¿Por qué le tenéis tanto amor a esa historia?-Le pregunté al final ya asqueado.- No lo entiendo, tanto ella como tú, podrías verla cien veces seguida.

-Es un poco difícil de explicar, pero lo intentaré.- Mientras bajábamos a cenar con el resto de la familia, Bella caminaba delante de mí contándome.- Cuando estábamos en Forks, tú te fuiste para… ya sabes… James.

Asentí recordando aquel maldito día. Las mentiras que llegó a intentar que creyera. El enterarme que Mike no era nuestro socio, si no nuestro enemigo. Jessica. Suspiré, asentí y la miré.

-Bueno, pues me puse esa película y solo podía compararla con nosotros.- Ella rió.- sé que suena absurdo, pero era algo así como lo imposible y aún así los milagros existen.- Bella me abrazó al llegar abajo.- Te amo mi Bestia.

-Y yo a ti mi Bella.- Besé dulcemente sus labios pero algo nos interrumpió.

-Iros a un hotel.- Me separé de Bella.- Aun soy menor.

Anthony se tapó los ojos y rió. Nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos hasta donde estaban y caminamos hasta la mesa. La cena fue entre risas. Debía admitir que aunque hubieran pasado cuatro años casi desde aquella conversación con mis padres, todavía no podía tratarlos como tal. Con Carlisle tenía confianza, pero aún así si me surgía algún problema, Emmett era mi hombro y mi hermano. En algunas ocasiones, incluso Jasper.

Los días siguieron pasando y a Esme la trataba de la misma forma. Desde hacía mucho tiempo la palabra mamá se había borrado de mi vocabulario y aún después de tantos años, la seguía llamando Esme. El dieciocho cumpleaños de Anthony llegó tan deprisa que no me podía creer que yo tuviese en ese momento cuarenta y un años. Mi Bella se mantenía hermosa a sus treinta y seis. Emmett ya tenía cincuenta y uno y Alice cuarenta y ocho. Mi pequeña princesa ya había cumplido cinco años y cada día estaba más hermosa.

Recuerdo que salimos a comer algo a un restaurante para la celebración del cumpleaños de Anthony. Al llegar a casa, esa misma tarde mi hijo entró en mi habitación mientras yo leía detenidamente unos papeles sobre una operación prevista para el día siguiente. Mi hijo se acercó despacio hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado. Ese año comenzaría la universidad y se notaba demasiado nervioso.

-Dime, Anthony, te veo ansioso ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?- Le pregunté dejando los papeles a un lado.

-Edward, creo que las palabras sobran.- Vi como se acercaba más a mí.- Desde hace muchos años, te has ocupado de mí sin importarte mi opinión o la de los demás. Me has apoyado aun que en algunas cosas te costara, y aún así has estado ahí.

-Anthony, para eso soy tu padre.- Lo miré con las cejas alzadas y acto seguido fruncí el ceño.- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

-Verás.- Mi hijo pasó la mano por sus cabellos y se aferró a los pelos de su nuca.- Me gustaría que lo nuestro se formalizara como familia.

-Anthony.- Realmente no imaginaba a donde quería llegar.

-Layla me pregunta si soy tu hijo de verdad.- Suspiró y cogió mi boli entre sus manos.- Siempre le respondo que sí, pero ella es muy astuta y no para de decir que si fuera tu hijo, debería llamarte como ella.

-Sabes que jamás te he exigido ni te exigiré que me llames padre, papá o como quieras. Tan solo con que me llames me sobra.- Lo miré lo más sincero que pude.- ¿Me entiendes?

Asintió con la cabeza y arrastró un poco la silla hacía detrás. Mi hijo se levantó y caminó hasta el ventanal.

-¿Te molestaría?- Me preguntó girándose y dejando el boli en la mesa. ¿Si te llamara así.

-Te dije una vez que podías llamarme Edward o papá ¿Por qué crees que no opino lo mismo de entonces?- Me levanté de la silla y cogí su mano entre las mías.

-No es que crea, si no que tú me dejes.- Mi hijo me miró de una forma extraña.

Su mirada se clavó en la mía y por primera vez, pude ver en su interior. Me estaba aceptando al fin tal y como era y deseaba que fuera completamente su padre.

-Anthony.- le di un fuerte abrazo.

-Papá.- Su voz sonó ronca.- Lo siento tanto, me he negado a ser completamente feliz y tu has pagado las consecuencias toda mi vida, pero te prometo que desde ahora, contaré contigo para todo lo que haga.

-Me alegra saber que desde ahora contarás conmigo para todo.- Apreté a mi hijo más entre mis brazos y después lo solté.

Desde ese día, escuchar la palabra papá desde su boca, sentirlo más cerca de mí y saber que él contaba conmigo plenamente para mi apoyo era algo realmente gratificante. Cierta parte de mi alma era como si hubiese sanado, como si al final me hubiese perdonado incluso a mi mismo por haber sido un asesino a sueldo y todas las atrocidades que había cometido en el pasado.

Podía observar lo unida que estaba toda la familia. Violet contaba para todo con su primo. Cuando se echó novio, supe por mi propio hijo que ella le había pedido opinión a él antes de salir con el joven. Lo que más me descuadró, fue saber que estaba con Adam, el hijo de Adam y Vicky. Se conocían desde pequeños y aún así, el pidió su opinión a mi hijo.

Anthony entró en la universidad. No podía estar más orgulloso de él en la vida. Mi hija a sus siete años era toda una princesita. Todos sus primos la cuidaban y protegían allá donde fueran. Layla era clavada en todo a su madre. Sus sonrojos, sus cabreos, su delicadeza, absolutamente todo. Incluso tenía esas enormes pestañas marrones que volvían loco a cualquiera.

Anthony y Layla llevaban muy bien sus estudios. Yo a mis cuarenta y tres años, me habían hecho director del hospital. Ahora solo me quedaba ver crecer a mis hijos y ser felices gracias a sus triunfos y su felicidad. En el veinte aniversario de mi hijo, salimos solos los cuatro a tomar algo. A la vuelta, Bella y yo nos acostamos después de darle las buenas noches a nuestra princesa Layla.

-Edward.- Bella me llamó mientras la oscuridad se apoderaba de nuestra habitación.- Te amo.

-Siempre.- Le contesté capturando sus labios.

-No me gusta que se te acerquen las enfermeras.- Me dijo entre risas.- Aun estas demasiado bueno.

-¿Crees que Tanya las deja?- Le pregunté divertido.

Desde que mi nana murió, Tanya venía mucho más a casa. Nuestros ahijados eran uno más de la familia y siempre venían un rato por l s tardes. A sus trece años, Bella y Edward eran los niños más hermosos que había visto, después de mis hijos y mis sobrinos.

Bella no me respondió, simplemente se quitó su bata y con su cuerpo perfecto, me hizo el amor como solo ella sabía. Le encantaba que hiciéramos el amor muchas veces bastante rudo, cuando eso pasaba, le encantaba llamarme Anthony. Por mucho que ya estuviera enterrado mi pasado, en mi interior seguía existiendo ese Anthony frío y solitario. Cuando me enfadaba no había nadie que se acercara, menso mi Bella. Ella sabía calmar el fuego de Anthony y convertirlo en brasas.

Nunca más estaría solo y aquello se lo debía a mi mujer y mis hijos. Mis hermanos formaban una parte muy importante en mi vida como mis sobrinos y amigos, mis padres estarían a mi lado, aun que nunca como la forma que hubiese deseado. Siempre me quedaría el recuerdo que un día dejé mi huella en aquella mujer y mis hijos la dejarían en un futuro.


	17. EPILOGO

Epílogo.

El aire azotaba las ramas desprendiendo un dulce aroma. El olor del jazmín golpeaba mi rostro haciéndome recordar viejos tiempos cuando aún era un simple niño. Las hojas se movían por el suelo dibujando círculos o simplemente líneas sin formas. Podía escuchar el canto de los pájaros en los arboles y los pasos de la gente. Sentado en aquel banco de piedra, podía notar como mi cuerpo se entumecía del frío. El mes de enero estaba llegando a su fin y el cielo daba la bienvenida a las nubes negras, anunciantes de una fuerte tormenta.

Entre mis dedos permanecían las flores que había comprado hacía poco más de una hora antes de entrar en aquel lugar. Podía distinguir en la distancia a mis hijos. Bella caminaba sobre la hierba junto a Layla que la seguía con la mirada fija en mí. Sabía que las dos hablaban sobre mí, mi hija siempre lo hacía, le encantaba escuchar nuestra historia de amor duradero. A sus veintisiete años, era realmente hermosa, tanto o más que su madre. Sus dos hijos corrían tras ella esperando ser pillados por su primo Edward.

Annie y Zack agitaban sus manos y gritaban de alegría. Edward les pisaba los talones y ellos no querían ser pillados. Mi hijo Anthony iba tras ellos para que dejaran de armar escándalo. Verlo junto a su mujer era sorprendente, nunca imaginé que él acabaría casado con la hija de Tanya. Pude escuchar como alcanzaba a su hijo Edward y le reñía. Un cementerio no era un lugar de juegos.

Volví la vista hacía aquel hermoso panteón, donde estaban enterrados Carlisle y Esme. No puedo decir que al fin hubo un perdón, pero si una duradera y hermosa tregua. Alice consiguió un buen trabajo como diseñadora en Nueva York y se fue a vivir con Jasper y sus hijos allí. Hoy en día, venía a visitarnos con sus nietos en las celebraciones familiares. Emmett también se marchó a los Ángeles, ya que lo hicieron director de un hospital allí. A Anthony le dolió muchísimo la separación con Violet, pero al fin y al cabo, ella también había crecido y tenía que marchar a formar su propia familia.

A mis sesenta y tres años, no podía quejarme de la vida que tenía en ese instante. Mi padre murió hacía más de diez años de un infarto y mi madre tan solo hacía dos años que había dejado este mundo. Durante la ausencia que le dejó la marcha de mi padre, ella y yo tratamos de llevarnos mejor y al fin podía mirar sus tumbas orgulloso de mi mismo.

Me levanté de aquel banco y me acerqué al panteón de los Cullen. Alargué mi mano y deposité allí el ramo de flores. Dejé una cala al lado de la foto de mi padre y me despedí hasta el año siguiente. Poco a poco caminé hasta bella y la cogí de su mano. Su sonrisa llegó a mi alma.

-Edward, será mejor que volvamos a casa, tus piernas ya no son las mismas y has de descansar.- Bella acarició mi mano.

-Así es.- Toqué su mejilla suavemente.

-Vamos.- Anthony se acercó a mi despacio.- Te ayudare a llegar al coche.

El que mi cuerpo fuera maltratado tanto en la juventud, me estaba pasando factura. Mis piernas estaban muy viejas y mi cuerpo solo deseaba descansar. Anthony me ayudó a subir al coche y Bella se sentó a mi lado. Pude escuchar la voz de mi nieto Edward llamarme.

-Abuelo.- Éste asomó la cabeza para verme mejor.-¿Luego me seguirás contando como le salvaste la vida a mi papa?

-¡Edward!- Anthony lo riñó mientras miraba la carretera.- Deja al abuelo en paz.

-Cielo.- Su mujer lo llamó.- Es normal que nuestro hijo quiera saber.

-Está cansado.- Anthony miró tras el retrovisor.- Solo debe descansar.

Mi nieto refunfuñó y miró por la ventanilla. El coche se detuvo frente a la casa y i hijo, una vez más, fue mi apoyo. Caminé hasta la casa cogido de su brazo y al entrar me senté en el sofá. Pude observar como mis tres nietos se sentaban en el suelo rodeándome y como mis hijos se sentaban en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿Qué más queréis saber?:- Pregunté a mis nietos con la voz cansada.

-Papá, debes descansar.- Me regañó mi hijo.- Te ayudaré a subir y cuando estés mejor, seguirás contando tus historias.

-No estoy cansado hijo.- Miré a mi niño a sus ojos.

El tiempo había pasado muy deprisa y debía de reconocer que a mi favor. Anthony y yo, nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Habíamos trabajado codo con codo cuando terminó su carrera y se hizo médico.

Las historias siguieron contándose en aquel salón hasta entrada la noche. Me encantaba ver el brillo en los ojos de aquellos niños. Mi familia me había devuelto la vida y ahora, después de reconciliarme conmigo mismo y ser feliz, solo esperaba que llegara aquel día donde descansaría para siempre.


	18. Gracias

Gracias por nominar esta secuela, de verdad muchas gracias.

.com/ 


End file.
